Meredith's Little Angel
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: First Grey's Anatomy fanfiction. AU Derek and Meredith romance. Meredith ended up pregnant from the one night stand. Can their love survive as they start and raise a family?
1. A Shepherd is Born

This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction. Don't know much about medical terms. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Shepherd is Born**

Derek looked at Meredith, who was smiling. They both knew that in a few minutes, their baby would be born. As they were waiting for the doctor to come back in, Meredith thought how complicated the baby's life would be.

She and Derek had a one night stand. After they found out that they would be working together, they decided to keep dating. Meredith was shocked when Derek's wife came back into town. He never mentioned her. What made it worse was he chose Addison and that was when Meredith found out that she was pregnant.

She didn't tell Derek because at first, she wasn't sure she wanted to have the baby. She remembered what it was like, growing up without a father. She didn't want her baby to go through the same ordeal she did. After a lot of thought and talking with her friends, she changed her mind and decided to have the baby. Yet, she still didn't tell Derek.

He eventually found out by Richard, who thought that he already knew. Once he did know, Derek wanted to help raise the baby. Meredith wanted to know about Addison. Derek told her that he would tell her and he did. She was surprised and didn't know how to react. He told her that they would work everything out once the baby was born.

Meanwhile, Meredith told her friends, who were all surprised, but happy for her. A few months later, they found out that the baby was going to be a girl. Everything was going good right up until the due date. Meredith wasn't feeling well and thought that there was something wrong with the baby. Addison ended up being her doctor even though neither of them knew what to think of it.

That brought Meredith back to the present moment with Derek. Addison and a couple nurses came in. "Is the baby ok?" Meredith asked, worried.

Addison didn't say anything for a moment. "The baby's heart rate is a little low. I recommend a C-section." Addison was about to explain the procedure when Meredith spoke. "I want to have this baby naturally," she said suddenly.

Derek and Addison looked at her. "Meredith, it would be safer for you and the baby to have a C-section," Addison replied.

Meredith shook her head. She didn't care what anyone said. She had wanted a natural birth ever since she decided to keep the baby. "I don't care. I want a natural birth. I want to hold my baby right away. Please," she begged.

She looked at Addison hard and Addison looked at Derek. Meredith didn't know what she was looking for, whether it was support or something else. However, Derek took Meredith's side. "Arrange it," said Derek. Addison nodded and left the room.

"You didn't have to do that," Meredith told him as soon as she was out of the room.

"She's my little girl too. Besides, I wanted to respect your decision," Derek replied. Meredith had a feeling that there was another reason behind his decision. She didn't know what though.

A few minutes later, Meredith was pushing. So far, the baby wasn't coming out. Meredith was getting tired, but was determined to push the baby out. She pushed again as Addison checked her. "Stop pushing. Something's wrong," Addison said. Meredith held her breath as Addison checked her again. "The baby's coming out breech."

Meredith knew what that meant. "Promise me the baby will be alright."

Addison nodded. "I promise your baby will be alright." Meredith felt some pressure as Addison turned the baby around. "Alright, one more big push and she should be out."

Meredith grabbed Derek's hands and he looked at her. "You can do it," he said. She nodded and squeezed his hand. Addison noticed the look, but she had to concentrate on her work.

Meredith pushed once again and cried out in pain. She then opened her eyes and saw their baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl," said Addison even though she didn't sound as happy as she should have. The two nurses helped clean her off. Addison then gave the baby to Meredith, who was smiling away.

She looked down at her little girl and fell in love with her at once. She touched her soft little hands. She couldn't believe that she wanted to give this little angel up. She then knew that changing her mind was the right decision, even if she was going to be a single mom.


	2. McBaby's Name

Thank you for the reviews. I was planning to continue the story. I just didn't know how. Here's Chapter Two. Sorry the chapter is short.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**McBaby's Name**

Meredith was holding the baby when her friends came in. They awed over the baby as Meredith carefully handed her to Izzie. "Who would ever have thought that there would be a McDreamy baby already?" Christina joked. Meredith gave her a look. "I was just kidding."

"Just for that, I'm not naming the baby after you," Meredith said sternly.

"What is her name?" Izzie asked.

Meredith knew that her friends would ask that eventually. She gave them the best answer she could. "Derek and I have been fighting about that for months. We still haven't agreed on a name. The worst part is that we even have argued about the last name, Grey or Shepherd. What do you think?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Christina declared.

"I am," Izzie said. "Is there a prize?"

Christina quickly turned to Meredith. "Is there?" Christina asked. "If there is a prize, I want to play."

Meredith looked at her. "No, there's not. My baby is not a contest. She's a little girl who is without a name. I was hoping that my friends would help me."

"What do you have so far?" George asked.

Meredith pulled out a pad and pen. "I have nothing. I don't want you guys to feel bad about not naming the baby after you. So I figure if you help me, then you guys would be at least a part of the whole process."

"Well, we certainly can't name her after George unless you want to name her Georgina," said Izzie.

"Very funny," George replied. He then turned to Meredith. "Would it be a crazy idea to name her after your mom?"

Meredith shot a look at him. "Of course it would. I'm not going to name her after my mother. I want her to be her own person."

Izzie gently handed her to George. "She looks like you a little bit," said George. He then was about to hand her to Christina when Christina protested.

"No, I don't do kids. You know that," Christina replied.

"She won't hurt you," Meredith replied.

Christina was about to protest some more when George handed her and helped her put her in her arms correctly. Christina was nervous and then suddenly relaxed. The others smiled as Christina looked at the sleeping baby and rocked her. "Wow, I guess I am ok with kids after all."

"Hey, hey! What is everyone doing here, disturbing the patient?" asked a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Dr. Bailey, their supervisor, standing in the hall. She walked in the room, looking angry. "All right, everyone back to work."

They were about to leave when Miranda stopped Christina. "Let me take her." Christina handed her to her. "You three don't know how to handle a baby," she muttered. Her four interns smiled. Dr. Bailey checked to make sure that they were gone before smiling.

"She is beautiful," Dr. Bailey said, admiring her.

"Thanks," Meredith replied proudly.

"What's her name?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"We're still figuring it out," Derek said behind her.

"Well if you need any help, let me know," said Dr. Bailey, giving the baby back to Meredith. She gave a smile to the couple and then left the room.

Derek grabbed a chair and pulled the chair besides the bed. "So what shall we name this little one?" Derek asked.

There was a long silence. Meredith suddenly spoke up. "I like Samantha, Sammy for short," Meredith replied finally.

"Samantha Shepherd, that's quite a mouthful," Derek said, trying it out.

"Then her middle name should be short," Meredith replied.

"What about Samantha Marie?" Derek said. "That's short and sweet."

"Samantha Marie Shepherd, I like it," Meredith said. She then turned to her daughter, smiling. "Welcome to the world, Samantha Marie Shepherd."


	3. Settling In

Thank you for the reviews. I apologize about the delay of Chapter Three.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Settling In**

The next day, Meredith was able to take Sammy home. By then, Derek and Meredith talked it over and Sammy was going to stay with Meredith. However, Derek could visit Sammy whenever he could. Since he now knew about the baby, Meredith wasn't going to stop him from seeing her.

She also talked to Dr. Bailey and Richard. She was going to take eight weeks off. She then can decide whether she still wants to be in the program or be a stay at home mom. She hadn't even thought about it until they came to her about her decision. She didn't know what she would choose. She was glad that she had two months to think about it.

Her friends also hit her with whether they were allowed to stay at the house. Meredith told that they were welcomed to stay. She knew that they were going to change their minds once the baby was born.

That morning, her friends and Derek helped her to the car. Her friends still had to work so they gave her the baby presents that morning. However, Derek was willing to take some time off to take them home and spend time with Sammy. Meredith accepted, even though Addison was watching them when they were talking about it. When the three got to the house, Derek helped Meredith bring Sammy and the gifts in.

"Thank you…for bringing us home," said Meredith as she brought a sleeping Sammy into the house. The ride over was awkward and silent.

"You're welcome," Derek replied. "Thank you for letting me be involved in Sammy's life."

"You're welcome," Meredith said. There was then more silence. She then turned to him. "Did you ever get a chance to see the nursery?" she asked suddenly.

Once Derek knew that the baby was coming, he wanted to be involved. He and Meredith had tried to think of names together.

Derek shook his head. "Actually, I did, but it wasn't finished."

"Come on. I show it to you and Sammy," she said and Derek grabbed the baby carrier. He followed her upstairs and to the room next to Meredith's. When Meredith opened the door, Derek was surprised at the theme, but pleased

The room was full of Winnie the Pooh items. "Everyone else wanted pink and white. I went with Pooh. When I saw it at the store, I fell in love with it at once."

Derek nodded. "It is cute. I think it's the perfect theme for her. Besides, I like Pooh Bear too."

They then brought the baby gifts and put them into the nursery. "You can stay for awhile if you want."

Derek nodded. "Thanks, I think I will."

For awhile, they were in separate rooms, Derek with Sammy in the nursery and Meredith in her room. Once in awhile, Meredith would peek in the room and she would just watch them. Derek was good with her. She hoped that she would be as well.

When Sammy started crying, they worked together to feed her. Derek tried to calm her down while Meredith warmed her bottle. She had tried breast-feeding, but she thought it would be better to start her on the bottle.

While Derek fed Sammy, Meredith smiled to herself. Derek looked up at her. "What're you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking how good you are with her. You're a natural," Meredith replied.

"Well, it does help coming from a big family," Derek said as he was done.

After burping her, Derek put her into the pink bassinet. That was about the only thing that wasn't Winnie the Pooh. "You should probably get some sleep now. Sammy will probably wake up in a few hours," Derek said.

Meredith knew that he was giving her the signal that he was going back to the hospital then. Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I probably should. Thanks again for bringing us home."

Derek nodded and she saw him to the car. She then went back inside, wishing that he would have stayed a little longer. It felt like they were a family when they were together. She wanted to hold onto that dream, despite Derek being with Addison.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Thanks again for all the reviews. Derek, Meredith and Sammy will be a family soon.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Meredith woke up and looked at the empty space next to her. She sighed, knowing that it was another day waking up alone. Her thoughts then drifted off to the days when she was still seeing Derek.

She then heard Sammy and got up to feed her. They wandered downstairs where her friends were already making breakfast. Sammy was two weeks old and yet, her friends had surprised her and stayed.

"Anyone want to take a shot and feed her?" Meredith asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding?" Izzie asked and Meredith gently handed her to her.

Meredith was grateful for a break. It was hard for her friends to help out because they were always working. They help out when they can, though. Derek also comes over to help out whenever he could.

"She's so adorable," Izzie said as she fed her.

"I will just be glad when she starts sleeping through the night," Meredith replied. The other two agreed.

After awhile, her friends had to leave for work and Meredith was alone with the baby. They weren't alone for long. Meredith had just put Sammy in her bassinet when the doorbell rang. Meredith was surprised when she saw Derek at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked. "I thought you had to go to work today."

Derek didn't know what to say at first. "I did, but then decided to take the day off. I wanted to spend it with my daughter."

Meredith let him in and then noticed his hand that was black and blue. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

Meredith didn't want to argue. Instead, she led him to the bassinet and left him alone with the baby. After awhile, Derek came back down with Sammy. He didn't say a word as he grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

Meredith knew something was bothering him, but didn't know what. So after Sammy went back down for another nap, she tried to get him to open up about his problem.

She didn't want to ask this question, but knew she had to. "How's everything going with Addison?" she asked.

Derek had turned on the television, but she could tell he was not watching it. He looked too deep in thought for that. He snapped back into reality for a minute. "Addison's fine."

Meredith waited for more. He was still silent. She finally put her foot down. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Something must have happened if you left work," Meredith said.

Derek didn't say anything at first. He looked at her. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Meredith asked, not having a clue who he was talking about.

"Mark Sloan," Derek replied.

Meredith looked at him. "You mean the guy Addison slept with? Why is he here?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. I didn't let him talk. Instead, I let my fist do the talking and got sent home for the day," Derek replied.

"So you are going to hide out here?" she asked.

"That's the plan," Derek replied.

"Well, if you are going to hide out here, get a better attitude," Meredith ordered. "I don't want you draw negative energy to our baby."

"Well then, I'll need some help," he replied, now smiling.

* * *

Later, the doorbell rang again and Meredith went to answer it. At the doorway, there was a guy with spiky hair with a black eye. "Can I help you?" Meredith asked.

Mark looked her over. "You must be Derek's lusty intern. Heard about you all the way back in New York. You're famous," Mark replied.

Meredith then knew who she was talking to. "Hmm well, I heard about you all the way here in Seattle so I guess we have a lot in common."

"I guess so," Mark replied.

Meredith was about to answer when Derek came into view. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"It's called visiting. I heard about the baby and I want to see her," Mark said.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over," Derek replied.

"Derek, don't be rude," Meredith said and let him in.

"Nice place," said Mark as he walked into the house.

As Meredith showed him Sammy, Derek kept watching his every move. Meredith knew that he would not ease up until he left. "She definitely looks like a Shepherd," Mark said as he looked at Sammy, who was sleeping. "But she has her mother's eyes."

"I'm sure you must be going now," Derek said coldly.

Mark got the message and soon left. "I can't believe him," said Derek angrily after he made sure he left.

"Why do you think he's in town?" Meredith asked again.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want him gone," Derek replied.

Little did they know that his visit would change their lives forever and bring them closer together.


	5. Surprising News

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry about the chapter being so short.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Surprising News**

A few days later, Meredith was coming downstairs when she heard giggling in the kitchen. She poked her head in the room. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"We were just talking about a patient," Izzie replied. "Did you know that new guy, Mark Sloan, is still hanging around?"

Meredith shook her head. It was hard being out of the loop. It was hard for her staying at home all day and not knowing what was happening at the hospital. It made her think of that decision she still had to make. She was still undecided about what she was going to do.

"Does anyone know why he's here yet?" Meredith asked.

"Nope," Izzie replied. She looked at her. "Why?"

Meredith was defensive. "I was just asking. Can't I just ask?" She then went onto another subject. "How's Derek?" He hadn't stopped by since the day Mark arrived in town.

"He and Addison looks like they aren't speaking to each other," George replied.

Meredith suddenly looked interested. "It's probably because Mark's in town."

"We saw him that day he came into town. Alex had to check his eye," Izzie said. "Christina and I were trying to think of a nickname for him."

"I call him McSteamy," Meredith replied. She had thought about it the first time she met him.

Izzie looked thoughtful. She then agreed with the new nickname. "I'll have to tell Christina. She'll love it." George just rolled his eyes. Izzie then looked at the time. "We better get going. You know how Dr. Bailey is if we are late." She and George then said good-bye and left the room.

* * *

Later, the doorbell rang. Meredith ran to answer it and it was Derek again. This time, Meredith wasn't really surprised.

"I decided to have lunch over here. I hope you don't mind," he said, holding out a lunch bag.

Meredith shook her head and let him in. "I was just about to eat myself," she said, which was true.

They talked and Derek told her about his patients. Her eyes lit up as he told her in detail about his operations. She noticed that he didn't said a word about Addison or Mark. After some silence, she felt like it was time. "How's Addison?" she asked, not sure if she should have brought the subject up.

Derek didn't say anything at first. "Addison and I are divorcing." Meredith didn't know what to say. Instead, he continued. "Mark came here to see if she wanted to come back with him. She decided to go."

"I'm sorry," said Meredith, who really was.

Derek thanked her. "It's hard, but I think it's for the best. I don't think she was really over him when she came here. She's going to be leaving as soon as the divorce papers are final."

"Is she still going to stay with you?" Meredith asked, dying to know.

"She will stay for now," Derek replied.

Meredith nodded, understandingly. Derek didn't say anything more. Instead, he concentrated on Sammy, who was now awake. He played with her as Meredith looked on. She didn't know exactly how she felt. She knew she should be happy that he was divorcing, but she wondered about their own relationship.

When he stopped by again the next day, Meredith knew that she had to ask him. She was able to catch him after he had put Sammy down for her afternoon nap. "What happens now with our relationship?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Meredith didn't say anything at first. She had hoped that he knew what she was talking about. "You told me the reason you picked Addison was that simply because she was your wife. Now that you two are divorcing, where do you stand on our relationship?" Meredith asked.

Derek nodded, now understanding what she was talking about. He then sighed. "I don't know." Meredith understood, even if she didn't like his answer. He then looked at the time. "I got to go."

As she saw him to the door, she then decided to ask that dreaded question. "Do you think in time,...we could get back together?"

Derek didn't say anything at first. As he got in the car, he nodded. "Yes, in time, I think we could."

Meredith couldn't believe his answer. She wasn't expecting it at all. As she went back into the house, she thought back to when she was still dating Derek, before Addison came into the picture. She knew that it would be just like that again, only better because Sammy would be with them.


	6. Back to Work

Sorry it took so long. The Document Manager wouldn't work yesterday. Some of this is from the episode where Meredith meets her half-sister. It went with the story so I decided to add it. Enjoy. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Back to Work**

As the days passed, Derek and Meredith grew closer. He came to have lunch with them every day. Sometimes, he had to leave early because of an emergency back at the hospital. Meredith missed that. She missed hanging out with her friends at lunch. She missed working on patients.

She then knew that even though she loved Sammy, she wanted to go back to work. So while she was still on maturity leave, she searched for someone to watch Sammy all day. However, Derek had a different suggestion.

"Why don't you just put her into the daycare at the hospital? That way, she would be near the both of us," Derek suggested.

"Well, I thought about it. It's just that I don't want our daughter to grow up in the hospital. I want her to have a normal childhood. That includes not growing up in hospitals when she doesn't have to," Meredith replied.

"Then we won't put her in the hospital daycare if that's what you want," Derek said.

Meredith looked at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Derek asked.

"Stop agreeing with me. You agreed with me about me having a natural birth. You didn't argue with me much about her name. I'm not raising this baby alone, you know," Meredith replied.

Derek laughed. "Fine, I want our baby close to us in case something happens."

Meredith grew worried. "What will happen? Nothing will happen."

"Babies get hurt or sick. I just want to make sure that whatever happens, we can do it quickly instead of waiting for the ambulance."

"Well, whatever happens, we will deal with Sammy's problem together, right?" Meredith asked. Derek nodded. After much discussion, they decided to interview nannies together. They could always change their mind later.

* * *

Meredith woke up, excited. It was the day that she was going back to work. She quickly changed her clothes and went downstairs to feed Sammy. Sammy cooed as she was fed. Meredith looked at her, lovingly. She suddenly felt guilty that she was leaving her. Then she knew that she had made the right choice.

She then heard the doorbell ring and let the new babysitter in. Her name was Jamie and had years of expericence. Meredith and Derek had met her a few days before for a trial run. Sammy took to her immediatly and Jamie was hired.

Meredith gave her instructions before giving Sammy a big hug and a thousand kisses. She then went in the car and drove to the hospital. Meredith walked back into the double doors. As she walked through the halls, the doctors and nurses welcomed her back. She reached the counter where her friends were waiting. "Welcome back," they chorused.

"It's good to be back," Meredith replied.

That day at work was a good day and a bad day. Everything was fine in the beginning. She started out seeing patients. One time in the hallway, she passed Addison. "Meredith, welcome back," she said, stopping to talk to her.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Meredith replied.

"How's Sammy?" Addison asked.

"She's doing good," Meredith replied.

"Good," Addison said and they went on their separate ways.

Then everything fell apart when Meredith found out that her father was there with her half-sister, who was pregnant. Meredith later checked on her, not revealing who she was. Instead, she listened to Molly talk. She then found out that she had another half-sister, Lexie.

Later, she ran into her stepmother, who told her that she looked just like her mother. Meredith then excused herself and went off into another room.

Derek later found her, knitting. "What are you knitting?"

"I'm knitting some booties for Sammy," Meredith replied, not looking up.

"Well, I did a craniotomy on a kid while he was awake," Derek said. "How was your first day back?"

"I met a sister who I never knew I had and I saw my father which was…I don't know what it was," Meredith replied.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked, noticing the tension in her voice.

Meredith looked up, smiling. "I have my knitting."

When she got home, she was exhausted. She paid Jamie and then collapsed on the couch. Seeing her dad and his new family hit her hard. Even though that Derek said that their relationship could get better after the divorce, it could also get worse. After the divorce, he was free to live his own life. He could leave her with the baby and she would definetly end up as a single mom. Meredith didn't want that for Sammy.

She then heard Sammy crying from upstairs. She got up and went to the nursery. She went over and picked up Sammy.

She brought her over to the rocking chair, trying to shush her. She sat down and put Sammy over her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sammy. Mommy will never leave you," Meredith promised.


	7. A Divorced Derek

Again, thank you for the reviews. This is the chapter most of my readers have been waiting for.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**A Divorced Derek**

Meredith woke up, excited. Derek was going to be officially divorced to Addison today. They could finally get their relationship back on track. She went downstairs and started making breakfast.

Her friends wandered downstairs, surprised. "Meredith, it's five-thirty in the morning. What are you doing making breakfast this early?" George asked.

"Derek is going to be a single man today," Meredith replied. "That means we can get our relationship back on track."

"Can you wait an hour?" Izzie asked.

Meredith nodded, still smiling. As she turned off the stove, she just kept humming to herself. She still had a little bit of doubt that Derek would leave her. Then she chased it out of her mind. She knew that in her heart, they were going to get back together.

As Meredith got ready to leave, she looked down at her two-and-a-half month old baby. "Don't worry. Daddy and Mommy will be together soon," she said, even though she knew that she didn't understand her. Instead, Sammy cooed like she agreed with her. Meredith smiled.

She really didn't see Derek much that day. Everyone knew that he and Addison were in court, finalizing their divorce papers. Meredith did her work, happily. Her friends thought that she was crazy, but didn't say anything. They hadn't seen Meredith that happy since Sammy was born.

The next morning, she got a call from Addison. Addison was leaving that day, but wanted to say good-bye to Sammy. Meredith didn't object and got Sammy ready to go over to the house. She and Addison were still uncomfortable with each other. That didn't mean that Addison couldn't say good-bye to her. When they arrived, she saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

She then saw Mark packing the trunk. She hadn't seen him much since that day he stopped by. He went over to greet her as she got out. "Well, it's Derek's lusty intern. What brings you this way?"

"Addison wanted to say good-bye to Sammy," Meredith replied and he helped her get the carrier out.

"Wow, she really has grown," Mark said as he glanced at her.

"Well, she's two-and-a-half months and counting," Meredith replied.

"Go on in. Addison is just packing the last of her stuff," Mark said, gesturing towards the house.

Meredith nodded and went in. The house was still full of furniture. "Hello," she called.

Addison poked her head in the hall. "Hi," she said. She then noticed Sammy. "That can't be her."

"It is," said Meredith.

Addison lifted her out of the carrier. "She's precious."

"Addison, I never got to thank for saving Sammy's life. If it hadn't been for you, I'm sure that Sammy wouldn't have survived," Meredith replied.

"I was only doing my job," Addison said.

Meredith shook her head. "It was a miracle."

"Well, you're welcome. I'm going to miss her. Please call me once in awhile. I want to know how she is doing," Addison replied.

"We will," said a familiar voice. They turned to see Derek. "We would want the godmother of our child to know how she is doing."

Addison looked at him. "I'm the godmother?" she asked.

"We talked about it and we agreed. We want the person that saved our child's life to be part of their life," Derek replied.

"I'm flattered, but wouldn't it be uncomfortable?" Addison asked.

"Well, you are moving to New York so it shouldn't be that uncomfortable," Derek replied.

"I think I will then," said Addison.

Derek and Meredith left Addison with the baby to talk. "How did the divorce proceedings go?" Meredith asked.

"It went really well. I'm just glad that it's finally over," Derek replied.

"So what is your plan now?" Meredith asked.

Derek knew exactly what she meant. "Well, I told you that we could start back up again and I meant it. I want us to be a family."

"So do I," Meredith replied.

"Then let's do it," Derek said.

"You really mean it, just like that?" Meredith asked, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

Derek nodded. "I have been thinking it a lot over the past several weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about you or Sammy. I thought about all the times the three of us were together and I didn't want that to stop."

"Me either," Meredith agreed.

"So why should it?" Derek asked.

Meredith smiled and they went into together for a passionate kiss. They kissed until they heard a noise. "We're all ready to go," Addison said, clearing her throat.

Derek and Meredith pulled back each other and Addison handed Sammy back to Meredith. "Good luck to you two," Addison said.

Meredith nodded. "You too," Meredith replied and they followed her outside to the car.

"It was nice to meet you," Mark said as he shook hands with Meredith. Derek watched with evil eyes. Meredith could tell that he was still not talking to him. She was even surprised that he allowed Mark back in his house.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Derek and Meredith looked at each other, smiling. Meredith then knew that there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to stay with them. He was always going to go back to her after the divorce. She just didn't believe that until now.

Derek took Sammy from Meredith's arms and started to play with her. He then went back into the house. Meredith stayed for a few minutes outside, just thinking to herself. She knew that this was a new beginning in their relationship. Meredith couldn't wait to start spending the days with Derek and Sammy together. It was the way it should be.


	8. His Question Part One

Author's Note: I decided to end on a cliffhanger since I won't be able to update for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**His Question Part One**

Meredith looked down at Sammy in her cradle, smiling. Little Sammy cooed as Meredith started playing with her. Derek came over and kissed Meredith on the cheek. "How are my girls?" he asked.

"I think Sammy is ready for a nap," Meredith replied. Sammy gave her a smile.

It had been weeks since Derek and Meredith had gotten back together. They had talked and Derek had decided to move into Meredith's house. George and Izzie had moved out. They decided to let Derek, Meredith and Sammy deserved some privacy. George had moved in with Callie and Izzie moved in with Alex.

The parents kissed their daughter. Meredith and Derek then tiptoed out of the room. "I have something special planned for our anniversary," Derek said.

Meredith looked at him. "Derek, we promised that we wouldn't. After all, it has only been three months," Meredith replied.

"It seems longer," Derek said and she smiled at the joke. She knew what he was talking about. Yet, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out that night. "Come on. It would be nice to get out."

Meredith finally agreed. They were usually at the hospital or the bar with their friends or even with Sammy. It would be nice to go out by themselves.

* * *

Meredith admired herself in the mirror. "Do you think I should put my hair up?" she asked.

"No, your hair looks beautiful down," Izzie replied. Izzie and Christina had arrived to hang out and help her before the date. Izzie also volunteered to watch Sammy for the night.

"What do you think McDreamy has planned?" Christina asked. Meredith knew that she was a little jealous because her relationship with Burke didn't work out.

"I think he's going to propose," Izzie replied excitedly.

Meredith turned to her. "He's not. We're not ready. We just got back together."

"That was three months ago," Christina reminded her.

Meredith sighed. "I know that. Derek knows that. So that is why we're not getting engaged." Izzie and Christina looked at each other. "Do you two know something that I don't?" They didn't answer. "He's proposing, isn't he?"

"We don't know anything," Christina said and they hurried out of the room.

Meredith was about to follow them when she heard Derek call her name. "Meredith, are you ready?"

"Coming" she called back and looked one last time at the mirror.

She then went downstairs where Derek was waiting. Their eyes locked on each other. They were obviously enchanted by each other. Derek snapped back into reality first. "You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied. "So do you."

They then turned to Izzie, who was holding Sammy. "Don't worry. I have everything under control."

"Thanks, Izzie. We really appreciate it," Meredith said as Derek helped put her coat on. They kissed Sammy good-bye and Meredith followed Derek to the car. "So where are we going?" Meredith asked.

"It's a surprise," Derek replied mysteriously.

"Give me a hint," Meredith said eagerly. She was dying to know, especially since she had a feeling that he was going to propose.

Derek parked the car in front of a bar. Meredith was surprised. It was the same bar that they usually hung out at. "Where is a better place to celebrate than the bar where we met?" Derek asked.

Meredith smiled and followed him into the bar. She looked around. The bar that was usually full of people was now empty. She looked at him. "We have the place to ourselves tonight, besides Joe, of course."

Joe waved to them. They said hi to Joe as they came up to the counter. "Happy anniversary," he told him.

"Thanks," Meredith replied as she grabbed a seat.

"Anything you want is on the house," Joe said.

Joe took their order. Derek and Meredith then started talking about old times. They talked about their surgeries together. Meredith showed Joe a few pictures of Sammy. "I would love to meet her someday."

"Don't worry. I'll bring her by when she turns twenty-one," Meredith joked. The two men laughed. Meredith then promised for real that she will bring Sammy so he could meet her. Then Derek led her on to the empty space.

"You know what song to put on," he told Joe.

Joe nodded and turned on the music. Meredith smiled as the romantic music filled the air. They slow danced which brought back good memories for Meredith. After awhile, Derek stopped them. Meredith was confused until she saw what he was doing. He went down on one knee and pulled out a little box. He opened the box and Meredith gasped as she saw the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. "Meredith, I love you. I love Sammy. We are a family. I would love to make our family permanent."

This was the moment Meredith was waiting for all these months. She then remembered the hard life she had. She remembered her mother's affair with Richard. She remembered the hard times with Addison. Yet, she loved him. She had always loved him the moment they met.

Meredith was at a torn and she knew that Derek was waiting for an answer. She then knew what she was going to say. She took a deep breath. "Derek…" she started to say.

To be continued….


	9. Her Answer Part Two

Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter starts with a little recap. Then it goes into the story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Her Answer Part Two**

_"Congratulations, it's a girl," said Addison, even though she didn't sound happy as she should have._

_"Samantha Marie Shepherd, I like it," replied Meredith. She then turned to her daughter, smiling. "Welcome to the world, Samantha Marie Shepherd."_

_Derek didn't say anything at first. "Addison and I are divorcing."_

_As she saw him to the door, she decided to ask the dreaded question. "Do you think in time,…we could get back together?'_

_Derek didn't say anything at first. He then nodded as he got in the car. "Yes, in time, I think we could."_

_"So what is your plan now?" Meredith asked._

_Derek knew exactly what she meant. "Well, I told you that we could start back up again and I meant it. I want us to be a family."_

_"So do I," Meredith replied._

_"Then let's do it," Derek said._

_"Meredith, I love you. I love Sammy. We are a family. I want to make our family permanent."_

_"Derek…," she started to say._

* * *

Meredith woke up suddenly. She turned over to Derek, who was still sleeping. She smiled and got up. It seemed like last night was a dream. It wasn't. It was real and she wished she could do it all over again.

Meredith started making breakfast. Derek came downstairs, smiling. He went over and hugged her tightly. "What did you think about last night?" he asked.

"It was one of the best nights of my life. What did you think about my answer?" Meredith asked.

"It was different from what I expected, but it was still the answer I was looking for," Derek replied.

When she arrived at work, her friends were waiting for her. "So where's the ring?" Izzie asked, excitedly.

"There is no ring," Meredith replied.

"Come on. We know he proposed last night. We know you said yes," Izzie said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," Meredith replied.

Christina looked at her hands. "There's no ring on your finger. You said no, didn't you?"

"I said…something," Meredith said, continuing to tease her friends.

"Well, what did you say?" Izzie asked.

Meredith shrugged. "Maybe nothing happened last night."

"Stop beating around the bush. Did you or did you not get engaged?" Izzie asked.

Before Meredith could reply, Dr. Bailey came over and told them their orders for the day. The interns went their separate ways and Meredith was able to avoid her friends until lunchtime. "So is there a wedding in the near future or not?" Izzie asked.

"Derek and I want to tell everyone at once," Meredith replied.

"Wait, does that mean you are engaged? Why are you not wearing a ring if you are engaged?" Christina asked.

"Stop asking me questions. Like I said, we want to tell everyone at once," Meredith replied.

"When are you planning to do that?" George asked.

"We are going to have everyone over this weekend. So don't make any plans," Meredith replied.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it," Izzie said.

"I'll definitely be there," George said.

Meredith looked at Christina. Christina looked at her. "I don't understand why you just can't tell us now."

"You'll see," Meredith replied.

On that special evening, Meredith made last minute preparations while Derek answered the door. They had invited Richard, Dr. Bailey, Callie, Alex, Izzie, George and Christina. They all accepted and couldn't wait to hear their answer.

They came, dressed in their best. Sammy was passed around while they talked. When it was dinner time, they all headed into the dining room. "Well, what happened?" Izzie asked immediately.

"We rather wait until dessert," Derek replied.

The others groaned, but were able to get through dinner without talking anymore about the engagement. Once dessert came, Derek stood up. "As you know a few nights ago, I asked Meredith's hand in marriage."

"I said yes," said Meredith, who held up her hand. There was a commotion as there were a few squeals and a lot of congratulations.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Izzie asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Meredith told her friends.

Izzie and Christina admired the engagement ring. "Wow, you did good, Derek," Izzie said.

"Thank you. I had a little bit of help," Derek replied, glancing over at Richard.

"Guilty," Richard added.

Everyone laughed. Derek then went to get the champagne. As the small group started talking again, Meredith thought back what she said that night.

_"Derek, this is the most wonderful night of my life. I love you. I love Sammy. I would love us to be a family and start over. My answer is yes." Derek smiled and he put the ring on her. He then got up and they kissed passionately._

Meredith snapped back into reality as Izzie asked her a question. "When's the wedding?" she asked.

"We want to wait until after Sammy's baptism," Derek replied.

"Wow, is it that time already?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"Well, she is going to be six months in a couple of weeks. We wanted to wait until then," Meredith replied.

"Well, we want to wish you two the best," Richard said, raising his wine glass. "To Derek and Meredith."

"To Derek and Meredith," the rest of the group chorused, raising their glasses.

They raised and clink them together. As they drank them, Meredith and Derek shot a glance at each other. They smiled, knowing that this was just the beginning of a brand new start for their family.


	10. Derek's Mother

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This is with Sammy's baptism. As I wrote more, I realized that the chapter is really based around Derek's mother.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Derek's Mother**

Meredith and Derek were going over every list they would need for Sammy's baptism when Derek looked angrily at her. "We are not inviting Mark Sloan," he demanded when he saw his name on the guest list.

"Why not?" Meredith asked. "We're inviting your ex-wife."

"That's different. Addison is her godmother. Mark Sloan is nothing to Sammy."

"Addison might not come if her boyfriend isn't coming," said Meredith. It was hard to say those words. Ever since Addison left, they had been corresponding to each other. Their topics were mostly about Sammy. Recently, Derek mentioned that they were engaged. Addison congratulated them.

"If he comes, I'm not coming," Derek replied.

Meredith had hoped that Derek had gotten over the whole thing with Mark. Instead, he remained the same. He still hated him. Meredith looked at him. "Please don't ruin Sammy's baptism. I want everything perfect on Sunday," Meredith told him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Derek replied. Meredith's thoughts then drifted off to Derek's family. Meredith only met a few of his sisters. That was even before she found out she was pregnant.

For the baptism, Derek's mom was coming and Meredith was terrified. She was afraid that she wouldn't like her. Derek kept assuring her that she would. Meredith wanted to make a good impression anyway.

* * *

Meredith stood by Derek. It was the day before Sammy's baptism and they were picking up Mrs. Shepherd at the airport. Meredith couldn't stop shaking. Derek held her hand as her other hand was on Sammy's stroller.

"Did you have to wear a ponytail?" Derek asked her.

"I wanted to look presentable," Meredith replied. "By the way, you should be happy to know that Mark won't be coming."

Derek smiled happily. "I wish my sisters could come. But that's the busy lives of doctors."

Meredith then snapped back into reality as an elderly woman went over and hugged Derek. Derek then introduced his mother to Meredith. "Mom, this is Meredith."

Mrs. Shepherd smiled. "Meredith, finally."

Meredith smiled widely. "Hi."

"My son has been acting like a dog with his favorite bone hiding you away. I can't wait to dive in and learn all about you." They then hugged.

Mrs. Shepherd then noticed Sammy. "So this is my new granddaughter, huh?"

"Yep, this is Samantha, Sammy for short," Derek replied.

"Samantha Shepherd, what a long name for such a little girl," Mrs. Shepherd said.

Meredith just nodded. She didn't say anything as Derek and his mother played catch up. She instead just listened and pushed the stroller as they talked. Once in awhile, Mrs. Shepherd would turn around and ask Meredith a question. Meredith would answer it truthfully before becoming quiet again.

When they arrived back at the house, Meredith saw that there was a message on the answering machine. "Hey, it's Addison. I just called to tell you that I checked in my hotel. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone tomorrow. Bye." The machine then clicked off.

"You invited your ex-wife to your daughter's baptism?" Mrs. Shepherd asked, surprised.

"She's Sammy's godmother. I told you that," Derek replied.

"She saved Sammy's life. We felt like we owed her," Meredith added. Mrs. Shepherd just shook her head. Meredith closed her eyes. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

The next morning, Derek and Meredith were at the church, waiting for everyone to come. Mrs. Shepherd was with them. Meredith kept pacing. "What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"It's almost time and nobody hasn't shown up," Meredith replied.

"Don't worry. They promised to be here. They wouldn't miss Sammy's baptism," Derek said, trying to assure her.

Just then, George and Callie showed up. They were about to apologize when they noticed that nobody else was there yet. "Never mind," said Callie as she went and sat down at a front pew.

"Where is everyone?" Meredith asked.

"We're right here," said a familiar voice and everyone turned around to see the rest of the crew except Addison.

"Is everyone here now?" the reverend asked.

"Everyone's here except the godmother," Derek replied.

"We can't start if Addison's not here," Meredith said. They waited a few more minutes before Derek was going to call.

Suddenly, she showed up at the entrance. "Sorry, I'm late. I had trouble finding the church," Addison said.

Meredith noticed the nervousness of her voice. She didn't have a chance to reply as everyone went into position. Derek and Meredith stood at the front of the church along with Addison and George, who was going to be her godfather.

As they were about to start, everyone turned to the doors as someone else came in. Meredith gasped when she saw it was her other half-sister, Lexie. She had recently started working at Seattle Grace. She had tried several times to bond with Meredith. Unfortunately, Meredith doesn't want anything to do with her. Yet, once Lexie found out about Sammy, Meredith let Lexie visit Sammy.

Meredith turned to Derek, furious. "What is she doing here?" she whispered.

"I felt like I had to invite her," Derek replied.

Meredith was not happy, but didn't stop her as she took a seat next to Meredith's friends. The rest of the short ceremony went smoothly. Sammy cried when the reverend poured water on her, but Meredith was able to calm her down.

After many pictures, everyone headed back to the house for the rest of the celebration. Meredith kept watching Mrs. Shepherd and Addison, who were talking. "I think that the baptism went well," Derek told her.

Meredith didn't answer him. "Do you think they're talking about us?" she asked.

"Does it matter? We're together. That's what counts," Derek replied. Meredith knew that he was right.

That night, Derek and Meredith cuddled up together. "I think that the baptism went well today," Derek repeated. "There was nothing really to worry about."

Meredith shrugged. "I suppose so."

"What did you think of my mother?" he asked.

Meredith didn't know how to answer. "I don't know if your mother likes me. I want her blessings before we get on with the wedding plans." Derek wasn't sure how to respond to that.

The next day, Derek and Meredith went to the airport to see Mrs. Shepherd off. Before she went through security, she pulled Derek away from Meredith. Meredith wished she knew what they were saying.

Meredith saw that they were hugging before Mrs. Shepherd went to stand in line. Derek then came back, smiling. "What did she say?" Meredith asked.

"She gave us her blessings," Derek replied.

Meredith was surprised. "Are you serious?" Derek nodded. Meredith smiled. She could finally put her fears at rest. They could now concentrate on planning the wedding. She couldn't wait to get started. The best was that she would be doing it with Derek.


	11. The Wedding

Author's Note: This is probably the second chapter most readers have waiting for.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Wedding**

Meredith woke up with a jolt. She couldn't believe that the day had finally arrived. They were going to get married in exactly twelve hours. She was more nervous than the day she had been on Sammy's baptism.

They had talked about it and decided to do the wedding the week before Sammy's first birthday. That way when they would come back, they could celebrate her birthday right away.

Meredith went to check on Izzie and Christina, who were luckily awake and making breakfast. They had slept over the previous night while Derek slept at George's apartment.

Meredith started to check on last minute things until her friends stopped her. "Let us do that. You don't want to go around town. You'll be seen by Derek. That brings bad luck. You want your marriage to start out right, right?" Izzie asked.

"Right, but are you sure you can handle this?" Meredith asked.

They nodded and Meredith let them go. She went to go check on Sammy. She peeked in the room. She could see that Sammy was awake. She picked her up as Sammy babbled. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married today. We're finally going to be a real family," Meredith told her, happily. She couldn't wait until that hour came.

Meredith stood in the back of the church, waiting anxiously. As she looked in a mirror, she admired her simple white dress she had chosen just months beforehand. Izzie wanted her to pick a more extravagant dress, but Meredith protested.

Christina, Izzie and Derek's sisters were with her as well. Christina was going to be her maid-of-honor while the rest were bridesmaids.

Soon, the church bell rang and everyone went into position. Meredith waited impatiently for her turn. When they were talking about wedding plans, Meredith thought about someone giving her away. She then decided to bravely walk down the aisle alone.

As the door opened and the music started playing, Meredith went into position. As she started to walk down the aisle, she glanced at all the smiling faces. As she got closer to the front, she glanced at little Sammy, who was being watched by Lexie.

She then focused on Derek, who was smiling away. She reached the front and everyone sat down. "We are gathered here today to unite these two lovers, Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey. If there is anyone who feels these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence. So the reverend continued. "They have asked to do their own vows. Meredith, you go first."

"Derek, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I didn't know if we would be together at first. Now, that we are standing here, I know this is real. I love you," Meredith said.

"Meredith, I know that this has been a challenging road for the both of us. There will be tough times ahead. I know we will get through them together. I love you too," Derek replied.

"Now that that the vows have been said, it's time for the rings," the reverend said.

George (who was Derek's best man) gave the ring to Derek. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said as he put it on Meredith's hand.

Christina then gave Meredith Derek's ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the reverend then said. Derek and Meredith smiled as they kissed passionately. They then pulled back as their family and friends clapped and cheered.

They then headed to the bar, where the reception was going to be held. The next hour or so went by fast. They ate the food and had cake. Derek and Meredith each shoved a piece of cake in each other's mouths.

Then it was speech time. George stood up. "I have known Derek and Meredith the same amount of time. There's no question that they are meant to be together. Derek and Meredith, I hope all of us find the happiness that you two have found in each other. To Derek and Meredith," he said raising his glass.

"To Derek and Meredith," the others chorused.

After a few more speeches, it was time to dance. Derek and Meredith took their first dance as husband and wife. It was more romantic then Meredith thought it would be. It was the same song that was playing when Derek proposed to her months before. Later, they switched partners and Meredith ended up with George.

"That was a very beautiful speech you made," she told him.

"Thanks, it took me forever to figure out what to say," George replied. "I just spoke from the heart."

"I think it was still beautiful," said Meredith.

Eventually, Derek and Meredith had to leave to get ready for their honeymoon. They were going to stay a week in the Bahamas while Lexie watched Sammy.

When they came back to the house, they collapsed on their bed. "I can't believe we did it. We are finally husband and wife," Derek said.

"This is the one of the best nights of my life. I don't want it to end," Meredith replied.

Derek looked at her, smiling. "The night may end. Our love for each other will not. This is a new beginning for all three of us," Derek told her and Meredith knew that he was right. Their lives would never be the same again. Instead, their lives had changed for the better. They were officially a family now and nothing was ever going to change that.


	12. Meredith's Fears

Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Meredith's Fears**

When Derek and Meredith got back from their honeymoon, they immediately started planning for Sammy's first birthday. It felt weird being the only couple who had a baby besides Dr. Bailey. Nobody really cared because they all loved Sammy.

Sammy's first birthday party was a Winnie Pooh themed party. Dr. Bailey brought her son so Sammy could play with somebody. Meredith noticed that Sammy loved being the center of attention. She smiled and giggled as everyone played with her. As she watched her daughter, memories of her birth came flooding back.

Meredith felt someone tickle her. She turned around to see Derek. "What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was thinking about us. I think it's time for a talk," Meredith replied. Derek looked at her, confused. "I'll explain later." She then went over to Lexie, who was holding Sammy. Lexie handed her to her. Sammy smiled as she was passed from her aunt to her mother. "You're really good with her."

"Thanks," Lexie replied. She didn't know quite what to say. Yet, they were getting along better the last few weeks. Meredith also let Lexie baby-sit when Jamie couldn't.

Meredith brought Sammy to her cake. Everyone gathered around as Sammy gobbled her piece down. It was then time for presents. Meredith helped Sammy open them. Most of the presents involved Winnie the Pooh. There were books and a few video tapes. There were also a few cute dresses.

Derek then handed Meredith another present. She noticed who it was from. "Look, Sammy, it's from Aunt Addy."

Addison still lived in New York with Mark. It wasn't for long. Addison had found a better job out in Los Angeles. So they were going to be moving soon. Derek and Meredith didn't mind since they were still hours away from them.

Since the months had gone by, Derek, Meredith and Addison had become more comfortable with talking to each other. Most of the time, they talked about Sammy. Other times, they were able to talk about their work lives.

When Meredith and Sammy opened up the gift, Sammy's eyes popped open. Her godmother had sent her a cute Winnie the Pooh Bear. Sammy fell in love with it at once. Derek and Meredith didn't know how to react.

Once the party was over and the guests had gone home for the night, Derek and Meredith put Sammy and Pooh to bed. As they shut the bedroom door, Derek urged Meredith to tell him about her thoughts.

They were downstairs before Meredith told him. "I have been thinking a lot about the future. For those first six weeks I was alone with Sammy, I missed work. I missed the patients and my friends. Now it's switched around. I wanted to hear her first word. I wanted to be there for her firsts. Yes, I helped her walk and saw her first birthday. It seemed like I missed her first year and I don't want to do that anymore. The problem is I don't want to quit work either. Then I thought about kids. What if we wanted more kids? Do we wait until my residency is over?" she said.

Derek then stopped her. "Meredith, slow down. It looks like we definitely need to talk."

So they decided to sit down and go over some of the fears that they both had been having. "I think it's time for Sammy to go into the hospital daycare," Derek said.

Meredith nodded. They had no choice. "What about kids?" Meredith asked.

"I want a big family like my own. I always have. However, I think we should wait until your residency is over though," Derek told her.

Meredith nodded. Even though she wanted more kids, she knew it was not the right time to have more. She then thought of something else. "What happens if you make Chief?" she asked.

She remembered how hard the Chief and his wife struggled. They never got to see each other. It made matters worse that the Chief had an affair with her mother. Her mother wanted him to divorce his wife. He couldn't do that and she was devastated over it.

Derek sighed. "Meredith, Richard is not planning to retire for awhile. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, I want you to promise me that when you do make Chief, we will stay together," Meredith said.

Derek looked at her. He then knew who she was referring to. "Is that what you are worried about? Meredith, you don't have to worry about that. You know I love you," Derek replied.

Meredith nodded. "I love you too. I guess I just needed to hear that," Meredith said.

They then kissed passionately. After awhile, they knew that they would have to go to bed. "I'm heading up. Are you coming?" Derek asked.

"I will soon. I want to clean up a little bit," Meredith replied. Derek nodded and they kissed one more time.

As Meredith cleaned, her thoughts went back to her fears. She wished she felt more comfortable about the future. A week earlier, she had no doubts about her love for Derek. She still didn't. Yet, she started to think about the lonely weeks that she had with Sammy when he was with Addison. She wondered if he would have stayed with her if she had told him about the baby sooner.

She tried to get the thoughts out of her mind. There was nothing she could do about it now. That was the past. As she went up to bed, her thoughts went to one last worry. She wondered if their love would grow stronger in the upcoming months or they would have to fight for it. Only time would tell.


	13. Chief Shepherd

Author's Note: At first, I wasn't sure how to continue. That's why it took so long. It's now three years later.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Chief Shepherd**

Meredith looked at her watch and realized the time. She told her co-workers that she would be leaving. They nodded and told her to say hi to Sammy for them. Meredith promised that she would.

When she arrived at the school, she went through the crowd of parents. She looked around and saw four-year-old Sammy still playing dress-up. "Hello, Dr. Grey," said Mrs. Campbell, Sammy's preschool teacher, noticing that she had arrived.

"Hello," Meredith replied. "I assume there weren't any problems."

Mrs. Campbell shook her head. "Of course not. Sammy's a perfect angel."

Meredith smiled to herself. "Yes, she is."

Sammy then saw her mother and ran over to her. She was still wearing a set of green scrubs and a stethscope around her neck. "Hi, Mommy."

Meredith went down to her level. "Hey angel. Did you have fun today?" she asked. Sammy nodded. "That's good. Why don't you go and take off the clothes? You can tell me all about it on the way home." Sammy nodded and went to take off the play clothes.

Meredith couldn't believe that it had been four years. So much had changed. One of those things was Sammy. Meredith remembered when she was small and could barely talk. Now, Sammy was a bouncing energetic little girl.

Meredith and Sammy arrived home where Derek was waiting for them. "Hey, how's my angel?" Derek asked.

"Great, I played doctor again," Sammy replied. Derek laughed and kissed her. He then kissed his wife.

"Shall I start dinner?" Meredith asked, who was going towards the kitchen.

"I was thinking more on the lines of pizza," Derek replied.

Sammy jumped for joy. "Yes, please," she cried.

Meredith hated when her family ganged up on her. Yet, she loved it. That was what made them a family. Most of the time, Meredith and Sammy were on the same side against Derek. It was probably because they learned that Sammy was a little Meredith. Sammy had her father's dark hair, but her personality was just like Meredith.

Meredith finally agreed that pizza was the best choice. Sammy hugged her mother tightly. Meredith just smiled. Sometimes she thought that she was too soft.

As they ate, Derek and Meredith let Sammy talk about preschool. When Sammy was younger, they were able to talk about their patients easily. Now that she could talk and understand them, it was easier just to let her talk or talk about other things than work. Then when Sammy was in her bed, then they would discuss work.

After Sammy was put to bed, Meredith went downstairs to cuddle up with Derek. He was more quiet than usual. Meredith knew why, but wasn't sure she wanted to bring the subject up. "I suppose you have heard the rumors," Derek said.

Meredith nodded. "They're just rumors though. They don't mean anything."

"I'm not sure that's true. I went to Richard today. He confirmed it," Derek replied.

Meredith looked at him. "He really is retiring?" she asked. Derek nodded. "Did he say anything about you?"

Derek shook his head. "I have a feeling that he wants me to." Meredith didn't know how to respond to that. "Don't worry. He might not pick me." Meredith knew that he was just saying that to assure her. They both knew the truth.

* * *

A few days, Richard made the announcement that Meredith had been dreading. He decided that he was going to retire. Meredith knew what was coming next. Sure enough, he offered Derek the position.

Derek knew Meredith's concerns. He also wasn't sure if he should take the position. So he told Richard that he would get back to him in a few days. That night, Derek and Meredith sat down to talk about it.

"The hours may be longer, but the pay is better," Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, but you would dealing with a lot more stuff. Besides, what about Sammy?" Meredith asked. "You hardly get to see her enough as it is."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I know. I tried to explain it to her in her terms. I'm not sure how much she understood, though."

Meredith nodded as well. "Yeah, I know. She's four and all she wants is Mommy and Daddy time. When I pick her up from preschool, her eyes light up. She's always happy to see me."

"Sometimes, I'm not sure if I'm a great dad because of being away from her all the time."

Meredith looked at him. "You're a wonderful dad. You try to make family time for her just as much as I do," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes, I wonder if it's enough," Derek said, getting up from the couch.

He went to the window, looking thoughtful. Meredith knew what he was thinking. "You really want the job, though. Don't you?"

Derek nodded. "It's what I wanted for awhile now."

Meredith understood. She went over to him. "Then Sammy and I will support you, no matter what your decision is."

"Thank you," said Derek. "I promise that I will make time for you and Sammy."

"That's all I ask," replied Meredith. He then leaned in for a kiss and she took it.

As Meredith went to bed, her mind went to the job. She may have helped Derek steer in the right direction. Yet, it was Derek's decision in the end. Yet, it would affect all of them. It would change their lives. Meredith hoped that it was the right choice.


	14. An Another Shepherd

Author's Note: I thought it was time to add another baby in the mix. I'm open to suggestions for names, boys or girls.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**An Another Shepherd**

Meredith and Christina were sitting at the lunch table. Christina was talking, yet Meredith wasn't listening. She only snapped back into reality when Christina said her name loudly. "What's with you? You have been out of it ever since McDreamy made chief," Christina told her.

"I think I'm pregnant again," Meredith replied.

Christina turned to her. "Are you serious?"

Meredith nodded. "I skipped and the last time I skipped was when I was pregnant with Sammy."

"Wow, have you told Derek yet?" Christina asked.

Meredith shook her head. "No, I want to make sure before I tell him. Besides, he has enough on his mind right now."

"What are you going to do if you are? We haven't finished our residency yet," Christina said.

"I know that. Besides, I don't know if I am pregnant. I only think I am," Meredith replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Izzie asked, coming over to the table. She grabbed a seat.

"Meredith thinks she's pregnant again," Christina replied, before Meredith could have a chance to reply.

"Really? It's about time," Izzie added.

"I only think I am. I may not be," Meredith replied.

"She skipped. She said that the last time she skipped was when she was pregnant with Sammy," Christina told Izzie.

Izzie looked at her. "That's definitely a sign."

"I told you, I'm not sure. I just think I am," Meredith repeated.

"Don't you want to be?" Izzie asked.

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know. Derek and I talked about it. We agreed that we should wait until after my residency is over."

"I don't think that will happen," Izzie replied.

Meredith didn't reply. Instead, she had to go back to work.

Later, she grabbed a pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. As she waited, she thought about a lot of things. She thought how Derek would react if it was positive. She thought about how they were going to juggle their jobs with two kids. She then knew that she couldn't start worrying until after the results.

She then looked at the stick and then at the box. When she came out of the stall, Christina, Callie, Izzie and Lexie were waiting for her. Meredith looked at Christina and Izzie, furious. "Why don't you tell the whole hospital while you're at it," Meredith said angrily.

"You'll get over it," Christina replied.

"So are you pregnant or not?" Izzie asked.

Meredith knew that there would be no hiding it now. So she told them the truth. "Yes, I am," she said, nodding. Her friends squealed. Meredith couldn't help but smile.

The next evening, Meredith waited impatiently for Derek to come home. She was going to tell him that night over a romantic dinner. Finally, he came home. He came in the kitchen, surprised. "Wow, something smells good."

"It's chicken with a salad. I thought it would be nice to have a romantic dinner alone," Meredith said. "Lexie's watching Sammy."

"Well, that's sounds perfect," Derek said and took a seat. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Meredith replied. She decided to cut to the chase. "I have some news…good news. At least, I think it's good news for us. I'm pregnant."

Derek looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I am. I just found yesterday."

"That's wonderful. We're going to have a baby," he said, getting up. She got up as well and they kissed a passionate kiss.

"How many weeks are you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Looks like we are going to have to ask our doctor," Meredith replied. "Are you sure you are happy about this?"

Derek nodded. "Of course I am. Besides, it would be nice for Sammy to have a brother or sister."

"I'm not sure how she's going to take it. After all, she has been the center of attention," Meredith replied.

"Why don't we find out?" Derek asked.

Once Sammy greeted her parents, Derek and Meredith decided not to beat around the bush. Meredith knelt down to her level. "Sammy, how would you like it if you had a little brother or sister?"

"Really?" Sammy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Daddy and I are going to have a baby," Meredith replied. Sammy hugged her parents tightly. Derek and Meredith smiled, glad that she was taking it so well.

"Is Aunt Addy going to be your doctor?" Sammy asked.

Derek and Meredith shook their heads. "No, she's in LA. That's too far. We're going to find a new doctor."

Sammy was disappointed. Meredith then had a feeling she said that just so they could visit Addison. Since Addison moved to LA, they went to visit her every summer. Sometimes, she had driven up for a surprise visit.

When they arrived home, Meredith put Sammy to bed. Then she crawled in bed next to Derek. "I can't believe Sammy asked that question about Addison," Meredith told him as she grabbed her book.

"Well, I am not the one who told her the story," Derek said, looking sternly at her.

"She didn't want a fairy tale that night. Besides, she loved hearing about us," Meredith replied.

"Meredith, Sammy's four. I didn't think she was ready to hear that stuff until she's thirteen," Derek said.

"Don't worry. I put it into little terms where she understood," Meredith replied. Derek, however, didn't look convinced.

As Meredith lay in bed, she started thinking about the future again. Derek noticed the look and turned to her. "What're you thinking about?"

Meredith sighed. "I haven't finished my residency. You just made Chief. Are we really ready for another baby?"

Derek gave her a look. "You worry too much. We'll work it out." Meredith sighed, who knew he was right. They were able to work it out when Sammy was born. Why not this baby as well?


	15. Sammy's Surgery

Thank you for the reviews and suggestion of the names. I'm leaning towards a boy this time.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sammy's Surgery**

Meredith knocked on Sammy's door. There was no reply. So she poked her head in. She saw that she was still in bed. "Honey, it's time to wake up," she said.

Sammy groaned. Meredith then checked her forehead. "You're running a fever. No school for you today. Just stay here and get some rest. I'll check on you later," she said and closed the door.

Meredith went downstairs to make breakfast for herself when Derek came in the room. "Where's Sammy?" he asked.

"She's sick. So I'm going to stay home with her," Meredith told him.

"That's too bad. I was hoping that you would come to a breakfast meeting with me," Derek said.

Meredith looked at him hard. "Don't you remember what happened last time? They called me Mrs. Shepherd. You know how I hated that," Meredith said.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, but the make-up sex was good," Derek replied.

Meredith couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, but I think I better stay home with Sammy."

Derek nodded. "I understand." He then looked at the time. "I better get going. I'll tell Dr. Bailey that you won't be in today. Tell Sammy I love her."

"I will. Love you," she replied as they kissed.

Later, Meredith checked on Sammy, who had trouble talking. Meredith took her temperature and then checked her throat. "It looks like you have strep throat. Don't worry, angel. It will go away in a few days. Are you hungry?" Meredith said. Sammy nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back."

A couple of days passed. Unfortunately, the strep throat only got worse. Sammy got a headache. She had a fever. Yet, she was cold. She couldn't keep food down. Finally, Meredith checked her throat again. "I think I found the problem," she said. She turned back to Derek, who was waiting for results. "She needs her tonsils out."

Sammy suddenly grew scared. "Don't worry. It's an easy operation. Your throat will be sore a few days after. Other than that, you'll be fine."

"I'll go arrange it," Derek said.

* * *

Meredith kept pacing back and forth. Derek looked at her. "Meredith, you are going to put a dent in the floor," Derek said.

"I can't help it. Our baby's in surgery," Meredith replied. "I wish you would have lifted that rule we can't operate on our own kids."

It was the day of the surgery. Sammy had wanted Meredith in there with her, but she wasn't allowed. Sammy grew upset until Meredith brought out her Pooh bear that she had brought in her purse. Sammy felt better. She was then happy when she found out her Aunt Lexie would be with her during surgery.

"Relax, they know what they're doing," Derek told her.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time she's been in the hospital since her birth. I'm just don't want anything to go wrong," Meredith said.

"It won't," Derek replied. He then heard a beeping noise. "I got to go. Something came up."

"You're leaving? Our daughter is in surgery and you're leaving?" Meredith demanded.

"Meredith, I have to. I'll be back to see Sammy when she wakes up. I promise," Derek said as he kissed her.

Meredith sat down in the chair again. She looked up when Christina and Izzie came through the doors. "How is she?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't come out of surgery yet," Meredith said.

Christina then looked around. "Where's Derek?" Christina asked.

"He had to leave to do some Chief stuff," Meredith replied. They noticed her look. Meredith sighed. "Ever since he made Chief, he has been late for something or had to leave. We had our appointment with our new doctor the other day and he almost didn't make it."

"So are you really pregnant?" Izzie asked.

Meredith nodded. "Yep, Dr. Young confirmed it. The new baby won't be born until next summer."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Izzie asked.

"We won't be able to find out for awhile," Meredith replied.

Izzie and Christina stayed for a little bit longer until their beepers went off. Meredith let them go and waited alone. Finally, the doctor and Lexie came out. "Sammy did great. She'll be in recovery for awhile. I'll bring you back when she wakes up," the doctor said.

Meredith sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the doctor replied.

Meredith then thanked Lexie for staying with her. "It's no problem."

Later, Meredith was able to visit Sammy in the recovery room. "Hey, angel. The doctor said you did great." Sammy tried to talk. Meredith shushed her. "You need to rest your voice."

Sammy then mouthed something. Meredith then realized that she wanted to know where her daddy was. "Daddy had to work. Don't worry. He'll be here soon," she said, even though she wasn't sure.

Meredith stayed with her the rest of the day. Sammy had tons of visitors. Yet, it wasn't the one she wanted. Finally, Derek arrived. "Sorry it took me so long. I had to deal with one problem after another." He kissed Meredith and then kissed Sammy, who was smiling. "How's the patient?"

"She's been waiting for you," Meredith replied.

"I know. I'm sorry," Derek said. Just then, the doctor came in. She smiled when she saw them. "As I mentioned before, Sammy will have to stay overnight for a few days. Have you decided which one will stay with her?"

"I will," Meredith replied. They had talked about it a few days before. Sammy was a lot closer to Meredith than Derek.

"Are you sure because I could stay with her? I haven't seen her all day," Derek said.

"I wonder why," Meredith snapped.

Derek turned to her. "I was busy. I tried to get here sooner but I was tied up."

Meredith suddenly looked at Sammy, who looked upset. "Maybe we should talk about this outside," she said and dragged Derek out in the hall. "Derek, you promised to take the day off to be with us for her surgery."

"I know. But they needed me," Derek said.

"I need you. So does Sammy. Ever since you took this job, you haven't spent much time with me or Sammy," Meredith replied. She sighed. "This isn't the right time to fight about it. Go be with Sammy."

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded, he kissed her. He then went back into the room while Meredith stayed in the hall. She didn't want Derek to show how much she was hurting inside.


	16. The Argument

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Argument**

The next day, they were able to take Sammy home. Meredith took a few days off while Derek had to go back to work. Once Meredith went back to work, she tried to put on a happy face. However, her friends could see that she was upset.

All of them kept insisting that she should talk to Derek about her feelings. Meredith knew that was the right thing to do. She was just avoiding it because they were still on shaky ground since that day of Sammy's surgery.

One late afternoon, she went to go pick up Sammy from the baby-sitter's. Sometimes when Meredith couldn't pick her up, they had Sammy stay at a family friend's house.

She knocked on the door. Nicole answered it, surprised. "Meredith, what are you doing here?"

Meredith looked confused. "What do you mean? I'm here to pick Sammy up."

"Derek picked up her up ages ago. I thought you knew," Nicole replied.

Meredith didn't let her finished. Instead, she hurried back to her car. As she drove, her thoughts went back to Derek. It had explained why she hadn't seen him for awhile after lunch. He apparently left early to pick up Sammy.

She hurried to the house. She went in the front door and called for the two. She sighed, relieved when Sammy came running up to her. She hugged Sammy tightly as she looked angrily at her husband.

"Hey Meredith," Derek said, smiling.

Meredith didn't reply. Instead, she turned to Sammy. "Did you have fun at school?"

Sammy nodded. "I learned a new song today. Want to hear it?"

"I would love to hear your song. I need to talk to Daddy right now though. So why don't you go play and I'll hear your song later? You can put on a show for us after dinner," Meredith replied.

"Ok, Mommy," she said and hurried off to her room.

"Why didn't you tell me that you picked her up?" Meredith demanded as soon as she was out of sight.

Derek didn't notice the tone in her voice. "I saw that you were busy. So I thought I would do you a favor. Lexie was supposed to tell you."

"So you rather have a messenger tell me than yourself?" Meredith asked angrily.

"Well, you weren't exactly in the hall when I decided this. Lexie was," Derek replied.

"I had a very important surgery. I have to get as many in as I can before I go on maturity leave," Meredith told him. "Besides, you could have waited for me."

"I thought you wanted me to have more family time with Sammy," Derek reminded her.

Meredith knew that was true. "True, but it's not fair if you do it without me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Derek said. He then looked at her. "Do you usually treat her to ice cream after you pick her up?"

Meredith nodded. "It depends. Why?"

"Well, she would spoil her appetite for supper. That's all," Derek replied.

"I didn't say she ate ice cream all the time. Most of the time, we would grab a burger and fries on the way home," Meredith said.

"Don't you think it would better for her to eat something healthy?" Derek asked.

"How would you know what we eat for supper? You're never home," Meredith said angrily.

"I'm Chief now. I can't ignore my duties," Derek replied.

"But you can ignore your family? Ever since you became Chief, you haven't exactly been the family man," Meredith said.

He turned to her. "You said you supported my decision," Derek reminded her.

"I do. I just want you to make some family time," Meredith replied.

"I'm doing my best," Derek said.

Meredith looked at him hard. "Are you? I don't think so. You have missed our last doctor's appointment. You missed Sammy's surgery. How much more are you going to miss? Are you going to miss the birth of our baby too?" she demanded.

Derek shot a look at her. "How can you say that?"

"It's what I feel," Meredith replied. "Derek, this job has taken up all of your time. I think you need to sort out your priorities."

"My priorities are fine. I think you need to adjust your attitude," Derek replied.

"My attitude needs adjusting?" Meredith asked, shocked. She couldn't believe what Derek was saying. "Don't you want more family time?"

"Of course I do. I'm just not quitting my job to do it."

Meredith was taken back. "I never said that you need to quit your job. I just think that you could rearrange your schedule so you can spend more time with us," Meredith replied.

He then left the room with Meredith following him. "Where are you going?" she asked as they went out in the hall. Derek didn't even look at her. "I don't have to take this. I'm going out for awhile."

"Are you afraid to face the facts?" Meredith asked

Derek didn't reply. He just slammed the door. Meredith heard the car and the engine starting. She watched him drive away. She then turned around to see Sammy at the top of the stairs. Apparently, she had heard the whole thing. Meredith held out her arms and Sammy went into them.

"Are you and Daddy going to get a divorce?" she asked in tears.

Meredith shook her head. "Of course not. We just had a little fight. That's all."

"It looked like a big fight to me," Sammy said.

"Don't worry. Daddy just needs to let out some steam. He'll be back," she said, even though she wasn't sure.

After Sammy was put to bed, Meredith stayed up thinking about her childhood especially her parents' divorce. She had a feeling that she and Derek were headed down that same road if they weren't careful.


	17. Apologies

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Apologies**

He never did come home that night. Meredith called him and he told her that he was sleeping somewhere else that night. Over the next few days, Derek and Meredith ignored each other at work. It was even worse at home. They each tried to have a conversation with Sammy. Meredith wanted to sort out their problems. He didn't want to hear it. So Meredith couldn't do anything else except try to hang in there for Sammy.

Meredith arrived at her doctor's appointment. She wasn't surprised when he didn't show up. That had been happening a lot lately. Meredith tried to be excited. It was the day that she was going to find out whether it was a boy or girl.

A few minutes later, she was on the examining table. "Let's see what we have here," said Dr. Young.

Meredith glanced at the screen. "It's a boy, isn't it?" she asked, recognizing the shape and form.

Dr. Young nodded. "Congratulations, I'm sure that your husband will be happy."

Meredith tried to smile. "Yeah, I suppose he will."

When Meredith arrived back, her friends immediately went over to her. "It's another girl, isn't it?" Izzie asked.

"It's time for a boy," Christina replied.

"No way, it's a girl. Look how her belly is," Callie said.

"Exactly, so it's a boy," George added.

Meredith stopped her friends there. "It's a boy, ok."

"I knew it. Where's my money?" Christina asked Izzie and Callie. They groaned, but handed over their money.

Meredith just shook her head. "I can't believe you made a bet about my baby. That money should be going towards my son's college fund. Now hand it over," she said and Christina gave her the money.

She then walked to Derek's office. She was stopped by her husband's secretary. "He's very busy at the moment. Do you want to leave a message for him?" she asked.

Meredith was about to say something. She then changed her mind. "No, I'll catch him later," she replied.

Later, she picked up Sammy and took straight her home. She wasn't surprised when she saw that Derek wasn't home again. He hadn't really been home much except to talk to Sammy. Meredith had a feeling where he goes when he wasn't home. She couldn't tell Sammy where because she wouldn't understand.

Meredith and Sammy ate a quiet dinner. Just as they were finishing up, they heard the front door. Meredith was surprised but let Sammy greet Derek as he came through the door. "Hey Angel. How was school today?" he asked.

"Good, I drew a picture of our family. Want to see it?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe later. Right now, I got to talk to Mommy," Derek replied. "So why don't you go watch TV in the other room?" he asked. Sammy nodded, even though she was unsure if she should go. Sammy looked at her parents one last time before she left the room. Meredith wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Derek then looked at Meredith. "First off, I want to apologize for making it seem that I loved the job more than my family. You were right. I do need to straighten out my priorities. I'm sorry that I missed Sammy's surgery. I'm sorry that I missed your last few doctor's appointments."

Meredith smiled. "I'm sorry that I said all those things. I just didn't want us to end up like my parents."

"I know. This job got to me and I forgot what was really important. Can you ever forgive me?" Derek asked.

Meredith pretended to think. "I don't know. I guess I'll think about it." She then smiled. "Of course I forgive you." They then kissed passionately and only stopped when they saw Sammy in the doorway.

"You made up?" she squealed. She ran into her daddy's arms for a big hug.

"I also want to say sorry to you. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it," Derek said.

"It's ok," Sammy replied.

That night, Derek and Meredith cuddled in bed after they did their make-up sex. Meredith then looked at him. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"I had a talk with an old friend. He told me not to make the same mistake he did, don't choose work over family. I knew he was right. There's nothing more important than my family," Derek replied.

She nodded. "That's me, Sammy and our unborn son." She waited for Derek to catch that.

He looked at her. "We're going to have a son?" he asked.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I went to the doctor today and found out we're going to have a boy."

Derek kissed her and smiled proudly. As they were about to kiss some more, Sammy came in the room. "I had another bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Derek and Meredith looked at each other. "Ok, just this once," Meredith replied, looking back at her. Sammy jumped for joy and crawled into bed between them. All three of them said goodnight to each other before going to sleep.

Meredith stayed up a little bit more, thinking. In her heart, she knew that they would never divorce. They loved each other too much for that. Yes, they had a fight. They were able to talk through it. Now, they could go back to being a family, the family that she never had.


	18. Noah Christopher Shepherd

Thank you for the reviews. I finally decided the name. I'll save Jacob for another time.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Noah Christopher Shepherd**

After making up, Derek did make an effort to take time off and spend time with Meredith and Sammy. He even started to make the doctor's appointments again. Meredith was surprised, but pleased. When Derek did pick Sammy up, he made sure that Meredith knew. Most of the time, they went together and picked her up. Derek and Meredith then realized that they want a name picked out for their son.

One night, they settled down on the couch and started to work on names. After much discussion, they decided on Noah Christopher or Jacob Christopher. They couldn't decide on the first name. Derek and Meredith even talked it over with their friends and the vote was still split into two. Even Sammy couldn't decide.

Finally, they were able to compromise. Since Derek wanted Christopher to be the middle name, Meredith could choose the first name. She decided to go with Noah and decided to put the name Jacob aside if they ever had another son.

The months passed. They were busy over those next few months. They got the nursery ready. The theme was Winnie the Pooh again. Sammy was a little bit upset since they were using some of her old furniture. They then did their best to explain about the baby. They didn't know how much she understood, though.

One day, Meredith, Lexie and Sammy went shopping for baby clothes. Luckily, Sammy felt proud helping her mommy pick out her brother's clothes. Meredith was glad, considering the way she had been acting lately.

* * *

Soon, it was that time again to have the baby. Meredith woke up one night and knew that the baby was coming. She woke up Derek, who called Lexie. She was going to come over to watch Sammy. They had planned that out months ago. They hardly had time to say good-bye as the pain got worse. Dr. Young met them at the hospital and quickly got Meredith into a room.

"Will I be able to have a natural birth like I did with Sammy?" Meredith asked in between contractions. She had mentioned it before that she wanted to have a natural birth. She wanted to see the birth of her baby.

Dr. Young quickly checked her. "Yes, everything is going well. You should be delivering in the next hour or so," Dr. Young told her.

Meredith was relieved. She remembered all the trouble she had with Sammy's birth. She really didn't want to go through all that again. The best part was that Derek was going to be there the whole time. He knew how important it was not to miss the birth of his children.

"Is something wrong?" Meredith asked after another contraction.

Derek just smiled. "It just hit me that I'm going to be a dad again."

Soon, it was time to push. Meredith held Derek's hand as she pushed. She then pushed again. "Just one more and the baby should be out," Dr. Young told her. Meredith got ready to push again. She then pushed and pushed with all of her might. "Come on. I can see the head." Meredith then let one more and soon, she could hear a cry. "Congratulations, you have a son."

Meredith started crying and Derek kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. She then held out her arms as a nurse handed her Noah. "We have a son."

After holding him for a few moments, she handed him off to the proud dad. Derek just beamed as he held his newborn son. Derek didn't let go of his son until the nurse insisted on it.

"I'm going to go tell the gang and call Lexie," Derek said and left the room.

The whole gang arrived. They went ecstatic over the baby. Meredith showed him off proudly. Later, Lexie and Sammy arrived with Derek right behind them. Sammy carefully jumped onto her mom's hospital bed. She stared at the baby before her. "This is your baby brother Noah," Meredith told her.

Sammy gently touched his hand. "He's so soft," she replied.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Can I hold him?" Sammy asked.

"I think you are a little too young," Derek replied.

Sammy was disappointed. Meredith looked at Derek. "I suppose you could with Daddy's or Aunt Lexie's help. After all, you are going to turn five soon," Meredith pointed out.

Sammy jumped for joy and hurried over to a chair. Derek lifted his son from Meredith's arms. He then put him gently in his sister's arms. She beamed as Lexie pulled out a camera. She then took a couple of pictures.

After awhile, Lexie took Sammy back home so Meredith could get some rest. The nurse had taken Noah back to the nursery. Meredith and Derek were alone in the room. "Have you decided about your residency?" Derek asked her. That was one of the topics they had discussed one night. They both knew that taking a break from her residency was not an option. So Meredith had to make a choice.

Meredith nodded. She had put a lot of thought into it. "I'm going to do the same thing I did with Sammy. Only Nicole volunteered to watch him after I'm done with maturity leave," Meredith replied.

"That's good." He then noticed the look.

"I just hope that we can handle this," Meredith said, worried.

"We can handle anything that comes our way," Derek replied. Meredith smiled. She knew that he was right. They will be able to juggle two demanding jobs with two children. Other people did. They could do it too. They just had to stick together.


	19. A Day with Mommy

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A Day with Mommy**

Over the next few weeks, Meredith and Noah got showered with gifts. Unfortunately, Sammy was jealous that her baby brother was getting all the attention. Derek and Meredith hoped to change that. So they started to make plans about her fifth birthday.

Last year, Meredith took her to Build-A-Bear for her fourth birthday. She was able to pick one out, stuff it, name it and picked an outfit for her new bear. She named her Blackberry because of her black fur. Meredith took her out to lunch. Sammy loved it because she got to spend the day with her mommy.

Derek and Meredith didn't know how they would top that. Meredith then knew the perfect gift to give her. That morning, Meredith made a special breakfast for Sammy. She made Sammy's favorite breakfast meal, pancakes.

She then turned around as Sammy entered the room with Derek carrying Noah. "Happy birthday, Angel," Meredith said.

"Is that for me?" Sammy asked, surprised.

"Of course it's for you," Meredith replied, putting a plate down in front of her.

Sammy ate it up happily. Derek and Meredith smiled at each other. "Can I open up a present now?" Sammy asked when she was done. It had been a tradition that she opened one present in the morning.

"Of course," Meredith said and went out of the room. She waited for a few seconds before returning. She returned with her hands behind her back. She then knelt down to Sammy and revealed her hands, which were empty.

"They're empty," Sammy said, disappointingly.

Meredith smiled. "That's because I'm not working today. I'm taking a day off. Daddy is also taking a day off to watch Noah. So that means it's just you and me. We can go anywhere you want today," she said as her daughter hugged her tightly.

"Can we go to the park?" Sammy asked excitedly.

Meredith nodded. "It's your day."

Sammy then went over and hugged Derek gently since he was still carrying Noah. "Thank you, Daddy."

Derek laughed. "You're welcome."

Sammy then hurried upstairs to get dressed. Ten minutes later, Meredith and Sammy were on their way. That morning, they hung out at the park. Sammy went down the slides. Meredith pushed her on the swings.

They went to McDonald's to have lunch. Usually, Meredith went through the drive through. This time, she parked and they ate inside. After that, Meredith asked her what she wanted to do next. Sammy had to think for a second. "Build-A-Bear," she replied quickly. Meredith nodded and they drove over to the mall.

They had been there so many times in the last year that Sammy knew where it was. She pulled her mom to the entrance and started to look over the outfits. She quickly pointed to a cheerleading outfit. "I want that one, Mommy," said Sammy. "She doesn't have a cheerleading outfit yet. "

Meredith helped get the outfit off of the wall. "Are you sure that you want this one?" she asked since Sammy had picked so quickly. Sammy was positive. So Meredith went over to the cashier and paid for it.

Sammy proudly carried it as they went to the bookstore. Meredith let Sammy look around for awhile. Finally, Sammy picked out a book and a movie. After checking out, Meredith looked at the time. They had to get back.

"Are you ready to go home?" Meredith asked.

Sammy nodded and she took Meredith's hand. When they arrived home, Meredith saw that George and everyone else had beaten them there. That was ok. Meredith knew that Sammy was ready to show off her presents.

She was right. Sammy happily showed off the outfit, movie and book to everyone. She was delighted that all eyes were on her. Soon, supper was served. Shortly after that, Derek and Meredith brought out the chocolate cake that Sammy had requested. "Make a wish, Angel," Meredith told her.

Sammy closed her eyes and blew out her candles. There was applause and Sammy beamed. She then requested that she gets the first piece. So Derek handed her the first piece and started passing out pieces.

They then gathered around in the living room. Derek and Meredith loved the way Sammy looked with each present opened. They also handed her Aunt Addy's gift that she had sent from L.A.

When Meredith tucked Sammy in, she couldn't stop smiling. "Did you have a great birthday?" Meredith asked.

Sammy nodded. "My favorite part was being with you."

Meredith smiled. "It was mine too. Maybe we should start thinking of doing it every year." Sammy nodded again. "Get some sleep. Maybe we can watch your movie tomorrow with Daddy. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah," Sammy replied.

Meredith kissed her goodnight. She turned off the light. She stood in the doorway for a moment. "I love you," she said.

"Love you too," Sammy replied.

Meredith then shut the door and went back downstairs. "Is she asleep?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded absentmindedly. She sat down on the couch, deep in thought. Derek looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Sammy told me that the best part of her day was when she was with me. I never realized how close we really are until now," Meredith replied. "It made me think of the crappy relationship I had with my mom."

"You're afraid that it will happen with you two?" Derek guessed.

Meredith shook her head. "No, I know it won't because unlike my mom, I try my best to spend time with her," Meredith replied. She was glad that Sammy's favorite part was being with her. It made Meredith realize that she would have that mother and daughter relationship that she never had.


	20. A Night Off

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Night Off**

"Mommy, I want to go too," moaned Sammy. She was upset because Derek and Meredith wanted to have a night by themselves. They hadn't much time alone for months. So they decided to take a night off from parenting.

"Sorry Angel. This dinner is just for Daddy and me. Besides, you and Noah will have fun with Aunt Lexie," Meredith replied.

Sammy pouted. "You had your day with Mommy just a few weeks ago," Meredith reminded her. "Now it's Daddy's turn."

The doorbell then rang. Meredith didn't even have a chance to ask Sammy to answer it. She was already on her way. Meredith finished getting ready and then went to the front hall to greet Lexie.

"Wow, you look nice," Lexie said, admiring her dress.

"Thanks," Meredith replied, smiling. Just as she was about to say something, Derek came down the stairs with Noah. He handed her to him.

"Now you know where the emergency numbers are. You know what the routine is. I think we'll all set," Derek said.

Meredith looked at Lexie. "Sammy's a little better since her birthday. She's still a little jealous though, just to warn you," Meredith whispered. She didn't want Sammy to hear her, who was in the next room. Lexie nodded.

Meredith didn't say anything more since Sammy was coming back into the hall. Meredith and Derek both hugged Sammy tightly. Sammy started to cry. Meredith then told her that she was a big girl. She had to help Aunt Lexie with Noah. Sammy then nodded. The parents then kissed a sleeping Noah, who was still in Lexie's arms.

They reached the restaurant and sat down in their seats. Since they always went to Joe's, they decided to try something new. "Ok, what do you want?" Derek asked Meredith when they were looking at the menus. He looked at her. "Meredith, are you listening?" he asked.

Meredith suddenly came back to reality. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about the children."

"It's our night off. We're not supposed to talk about the children."

"I can't help it. We hadn't really taken time off for ourselves since you made Chief and that was months ago," Meredith replied.

"I know and that's why we need it. Obviously, we have been so focused on work and family that we haven't taken time for us," Derek said.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was really thinking about Sammy. She's still a little jealous of Noah."

"I don't blame her," Derek replied. He then realized what he did. "Now you made me do it. Ok, no more talking about the children."

Meredith agreed. They then changed the subject to work. Meredith told Derek about her surgeries while Derek told her about the problems of the hospital. "Have you heard from Richard lately?" Meredith asked.

Derek nodded. "I heard from him the other day. He's enjoying his retirement."

Meredith was glad. She hadn't seen Richard much since she stopped by his house the day after they had made-up. Once Derek said that he talked to an old friend, Meredith knew immediately that it was him.

After a delicious dinner, they decided to go over to Joe's. So they paid the bill and drove over to the bar. Joe smiled when he saw them at the door. "It's my favorite couple. Come on in," he said. Derek and Meredith hopped up on the stools. "What can I get you tonight?" he asked.

They ordered their drinks. "How are the little ones?" Joe asked.

Derek stopped him before he went any further. "No talking about the kids. It's our night off," Derek told him. Joe then apologized.

Meredith then told Joe about her friends. "Are you talking about us again? That's not nice. That's how rumors get started," said a familiar voice behind them. Derek and Meredith turned around to see their friends, all except Lexie.

"All I ask is no asking about the kids," Derek said before anyone could reply.

They groaned, but finally agreed. So they sat down next to them and talked about their surgeries and the day instead. Once they were ready to head home, Joe told them that it was on the house. Derek refused and finally convinced Joe that he was paying.

When they got home, Lexie greeted them. "Sammy tried to stay up late as she could. She eventually fell asleep around ten-thirty," Lexie whispered. Derek and Meredith couldn't help but smile.

She then went over to the couch and tried to wake up Sammy. Sammy opened up her eyes. "Mommy, you're home," she said, still half-asleep. Meredith nodded. Derek then went over and she smiled at him as well. Derek then carried her to her bed while Meredith checked on Noah, who was still sleeping.

Once Lexie left, the two parents got ready for bed. Meredith started the conversation. "You're right. We need this night off."

Derek looked at her. "What made you suddenly changed your mind?" he asked.

Meredith thought for a moment. "Well, I realized that our relationship was different than five years ago. Before Sammy and Noah were born, it was us." She then wanted to correct herself, but didn't. "Now, everything changed and our focus is the children. It's hard work and we need a break now and then."

Derek nodded. "So what do you think we should now?"

Meredith smiled, knowing what he meant. She instead gave him a different answer. "We can go back to spending time with the children."

"Good answer," Derek replied.


	21. Disneyland Vacation

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for taking so long.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Disneyland Vacation**

Meredith was packing when Sammy came in. "Hey Angel. Are you excited about our trip?" she asked. "You get to go to Sea World and Disneyland. You also get to see Uncle Mark and Aunt Addy."

"Yeah," Sammy replied.

After awhile, Derek and Meredith decided to take a vacation with the family. They had wanted to go for years, but always been busy with work. When they asked where Sammy wanted to go, she told them Disney World. Derek and Meredith thought that was too far. Yet, they were willing to fly to California so she could go to Disneyland. Sammy quickly agreed.

Derek and Meredith talked about how much time to take off. They decided that they would stay for a week. They also decided to fly since it would be too many hours driving. Sammy was excited about flying on an airplane for the first time.

* * *

Sammy stared out the window. When they got on the plane, she insisted on two things. One, she would get a window seat and her mommy would sit beside her. She got her two wishes.

Sammy then got excited as the pilot announced that they would in Los Angeles soon. When they finally got off and passed security, Sammy rushed away from her parents. Derek and Meredith let her, knowing that she had seen Addison and Mark.

Derek and Meredith followed Sammy over to Mark and Addison. They were going to stay with them for the day before going down to Disneyland. Derek and Mark shook hands. As the months passed, Derek had slowly swallowed his pride and finally forgiven Mark. Meredith was glad since it had been years since the whole fight.

After settling in, they had a small party with Addison's and Derek's old friends. Meredith felt uncomfortable but his friends welcomed her and the children. They fell in love with them and Meredith's worries went away.

Soon, they were on their way to Disneyland. Addison went with them for an extra pair of hands. Sammy was thrilled. They first went to their hotel to check in. Sammy groaned, wanting to go to the park right away. Derek and Meredith said that they would after settling in again.

When they arrived, Sammy insisted on meeting Mickey and his friends first. So that was what they did. Sammy was thrilled to meet the famous mouse and his friends. However, Noah wasn't really in the mood. He fussed the whole time. After a morning of meeting Disney characters, Sammy was ready for some rides.

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" Meredith asked.

"Dumbo," Sammy cried. She had heard enough about Dumbo over the last few months that she was ready to ride it. Sammy loved it, especially when she found out she could make the elephant ride up and down. When it was over, she didn't want to get off until someone mentioned the Winnie the Pooh ride. Sammy immediately grabbed her mommy's hand and followed them through the exit. After that fun ride, they decided to get some lunch.

"Ok Sammy. Daddy and I are going to go on some rides now. You and Noah are going to stay here with Aunt Addy," Meredith said.

"How come I can't come?" Sammy asked.

"They are more grown-up rides," Meredith replied.

"Come on. We're going to walk around. Maybe we'll see some more Disney characters," Addy said. Sammy then smiled and nodded. She then waved good-bye to her parents.

Derek and Meredith went onto Space Mountain, the Pirates of the Caribbean and the Haunted Mansion. After that, they went to find Addison and the kids. At supper, Sammy told her parents how they saw Dopey, the White Rabbit and Chip and Dale.

After supper, they headed back to the hotel. Sammy immediatly took a nap, exhausted from her day at the park.

The next day, they went on more rides and meet some more characters. Sammy was thrilled when she got to meet Pooh and his friends and the Disney Princesses. They also went into some of the shops. Derek and Meredith bought Sammy another Disney princess shirt. They also bought a little Mickey Mouse for Noah.

After two days of Disneyland Park, they stayed at the hotel and went on the beach. Sammy looked for seashells and helped Derek build a sandcastle. Over the next few days, they just relaxed. One day, Addison even let Derek and Meredith go off on their own for a whole day. Derek and Meredith decided to just go for a drive to see what they could see.

On the final day, Derek and the family went back to the park again. This time, they stayed all day into the night. Sammy wanted to ride everything one last time. So they did. After a long day, Sammy was dying to see the fireworks. Derek held her so she could see them higher than if she was on the ground.

As they packed up, Derek and Meredith glanced at each other. "This was a great trip, wasn't it?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, we should do this more often. It would be great to come back when Noah's a little older," Derek replied.

Meredith agreed. "Yeah, I think he was a little young. Sammy enjoyed herself though."

Later, they said goodbye to Addison. They thanked her for everything. Addison told them that she was glad to do it.

As they were on the plane home, Meredith turned to Sammy. "What was your favorite part?"

Sammy thought for a moment. "All of it," Sammy replied.

Meredith had to agree. "Daddy and I promise that we'll come back here again when Noah is a little older," Meredith promised her. As Sammy fell asleep, Meredith sat back in her seat. She smiled to herself, thrilled that the first family vacation was a success.


	22. The Car Accident Part One

Thank you for the reviews

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**The Car Accident Part One**

Meredith woke up to Sammy looking at her. She glanced at the time. "Honey, it's six-thirty in the morning. What are you doing up already?" she whispered. Usually, Sammy only woke them up early on Christmas morning. It wasn't even close to Christmas.

"My tummy woke me up," Sammy replied. "It's hungry."

Meredith understood now. Usually on school days, the family is usually up by now. However, it was a Saturday and Sammy still wasn't used to sleeping late yet. "I'll be right downstairs to help you get a bowl out."

Sammy nodded and hurried out of the room. Derek then stirred and woke up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Sammy's hungry already. I told her that I would be downstairs in a few minutes," Meredith replied.

"What are the plans today?" Derek asked.

"I promised to take Sammy to the movies today," Meredith replied.

Derek nodded, now remembering. "Let me guess, it's one of those mother-daughter movies?"

"Yep so you'll be here with Noah," she replied.

"Sounds like fun," Derek said and kissed her.

* * *

After lunch, Meredith and Sammy were ready to go. "Have fun," Derek said as Sammy kissed him.

"Bye Daddy," Sammy replied.

Meredith and Sammy arrived at the movie theater. "I want popcorn and soda," Sammy cried.

"Then you won't be able to have ice cream after the movie," Meredith told her.

"I can wait," Sammy replied, who chooses ice cream over popcorn any day. So they went to find seats inside the theater. Just then, they saw George and Callie. Sammy went over and hugged them tightly.

"We're going for ice cream later," Sammy told them.

"Sounds great, do you mind if we join you?" Callie asked.

Meredith shook her head. "Great, we'll meet back here and you can direct us to the ice cream shop," George added.

After the movie was over, Meredith and Sammy met George and Callie at the front of the theater. When they reached the shop, the four went inside to eat. The three adults chatted while Sammy listened. Meredith was amazed how she was patient.

"Well, we better get going," Meredith said.

"Why don't you and your family come and have supper with us instead?" George offered.

"Can we?" Sammy begged.

"Alright. We'll go and get Daddy and Noah," Meredith said.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Why doesn't Sammy come with us?" Callie asked.

Meredith looked at Sammy. She could see that Sammy really wanted to go. "Ok, we'll see you at your house later," Meredith replied.

* * *

Meredith and Derek were just about out the door when Meredith's cell-phone rang. "Lexie, what's up?" she asked.

"There's been an accident. You and Derek need to come right away," Lexie said.

Meredith's heart leaped. "We'll be there as soon as we can." She then hung up and told Derek. They immediately left for the hospital. When they arrived, Lexie was there to greet them. "What happened?"

"It was a truck. It hit them head on. Callie was the one who called 911."

"What about George and Sammy?" Meredith asked, worried.

"They both had to go up to surgery. That's all I know," Lexie explained.

"Who's working on them?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Dr. Bailey was going back and forth between them for awhile. I think Izzie was with George and Alex was with Sammy," Lexie replied.

Derek went to see if he could get any more information while Meredith went to sit down with Callie. Lexie watched Noah for them while Callie and Meredith talked. "I'm so sorry. If I would have known this would have happened, I would never had suggested that she came along with us," Callie said.

"Stop that. They are both going to be fine," Meredith replied.

Callie didn't know how to reply to that. "I hope so." She then paused for a moment. "I don't even remember how it happened. One minute, we were talking. The next minute, I felt my eyes opening and George and Sammy were unconscious." She sighed. "It feels weird being on this side, you know, waiting to see if your loved one is ok," Callie said.

Meredith nodded. "I wanted to be by Sammy's side when she had her tonsils out. Instead, it was waiting that was torture."

Derek then came back. "I couldn't get any information out of them. We'll just have to wait until Dr. Bailey and the others come back."

"You're the Chief. Should that count for something?" Meredith asked.

"I may be the Chief, but the rules still apply," Derek replied sadly.

He held her close. "Please tell me she's going to be ok," Meredith said, trying to hold back tears.

"She's going to be ok," Derek told her even though he couldn't promise her that, at least not yet.

They waited in silence. Meredith kept pacing, worse than she did that day of Sammy's surgery. This time, Derek didn't stop her. Instead, he tried to keep busy by playing with little Noah. Nothing helped. The parents were too worried about their daughter.

Finally, Dr. Bailey came over. The two parents and Callie came forward. She had a grim look on her face. Meredith held her breath. "How is Sammy?" she asked. Dr. Bailey didn't answer at first. She then started to speak.

To be continued...


	23. The Car Accident Part Two

Thank you for all the reviews. I really had to think of how to do this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**The Car Accident Part Two**

_Recap: "I have a better idea. Why doesn't Sammy come with us?" Callie asked._

_"Ok, we'll see you at the house later," Meredith replied. _

_Meredith and Derek were just about out the door when Meredith's cellphone rang. "Lexie, what's up?" she asked. _

_"There's been an accident. You and Derek need to come right away," Lexie replied._

_He held her close. "Please tell me she's going to be ok," Meredith said, trying to hold back tears._

_"She's going to be ok," Derek told her even though he couldn't promise her that, at least not yet. _

_Finally, Dr. Bailey came over. The two parents and Callie came forward. She had a grim look on her face. Meredith held her breath. "How's Sammy?" she asked. Dr. Bailey didn't answer at first. She then started to speak._

* * *

Meredith suddenly woke up. She looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom. Derek was sleeping soundly besides her. Meredith got up and left the room. She hurried down the hall to Sammy's room. She gasped in horror when she saw that Sammy wasn't in her bed. She immediatly began to worry.

"Derek, wake up," Meredith said, running back into her room. She shook Derek. Derek opened his eyes and looked at his wife. He could see that something was wrong. "Sammy's not in her bed."

Derek looked at her, confused. "Of course she's not. She's at a sleepover," he replied.

Now, Meredith was confused. "What?"

"Don't you remember? A friend from kindergarten invited her for a birthday sleepover. She won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," Derek replied.

Meredith sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness. I had a dream that George, Callie and Sammy were in a car accident. Callie came out ok. George and Sammy were both in surgery and we were waiting for results. Dr. Bailey came out and it didn't look good. I woke up before I knew what happened to them."

"Sounds like a nightmare. Well, don't worry. We're fine. Sammy's fine and George and Callie are fine," Derek replied. Meredith nodded, even though she was now worried that it will still happen.

Meredith kept looking at the clock all morning long. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. It seemed too real to be a dream. Finally, she heard the door open and it was Sammy. She went into her mother's arms and Meredith hugged her tightly. She then knew it was all a dream.

That night, Derek and Meredith went to the bar. Of course, Lexie was watching the children. As Derek and Meredith took seats next to their friends, Meredith saw that two people were missing. "Where are George and Callie?" she asked.

"They're running late," Izzie said. Meredith's heart skipped a beat. Her friends looked at her. "What's wrong?" Izzie asked.

"Meredith had a nightmare about George, Callie and Sammy. They got in a car accident and George and Sammy were both in surgery. We didn't know their faiths," Derek explained.

"So you think it will happen? I doubt it," Christina said.

"You don't know that. It could still happen," Meredith replied.

"You worry way too much," said Izzie.

"I'm a mother. I'm supposed to worry," Meredith replied.

"You worry even too much for a mom," Izzie said. Christina had to agree.

Meredith ignored them. She couldn't help it. Now that she was a mom, her life had changed dramatically. Her life wasn't just her job anymore. It was taking care of two wonderful children.

Just then, everyone turned to see George and Callie walking in the door. "Your theory just went out the window," Christina whispered to Meredith and Meredith gave her a look.

Meredith again was relieved. Nothing happened and she could sleep easily tonight. She then heard a ring. She looked at her phone, surprised that it was Lexie. She answered the phone and she looked on in shock. "What's wrong?" Derek asked her.

"We need to get to the hospital. Lexie and the kids were in a car accident," Meredith said, struggling to get the words out.

"Are you serious?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded. "Are they ok?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Meredith replied. They then hurried out of the bar. Their friends followed them. Meredith tried to keep her cool as they zoomed through the streets.

Meredith hoped that everything was fine. She would hate if part of her nightmare came true. Derek tried to get information as Dr. Bailey came over. Meredith once again saw that her face was grim. Her face remained the same as she went over to Derek and Meredith.

"How are they?" Meredith asked immediately.

"You're lucky that Sammy was wearing her seatbelt. Otherwise, the damage would have been a lot worse. She's going to be just fine," Dr. Bailey said and Meredith sighed, relieved. They then waited to hear about Noah. "Noah had to be rushed to surgery. But he's going to be just fine as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey," Meredith said and hugged Derek tightly. She didn't care what happened. She was just so glad that her children were going to be ok. "Where's Lexie?"

"She's staying with Sammy. We're sure that she will make a full recovery. I'll show you Sammy's room. Noah is still in recovery," Dr. Bailey explained.

As Meredith entered the room, her daughter smiled. Meredith saw that Sammy had a bandage over her head. "Mommy," she breathed as Meredith went over to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"My chest hurts," Sammy replied.

Meredith took her hand. "I know. It's going to hurt for a few days," Meredith said.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy went to check on Noah," Meredith said.

"Meredith, can I talk to you outside for a few minutes?" Lexie asked.

Meredith nodded and followed Lexie outside in the hall. "I'm so sorry. Sammy wanted ice cream. I didn't see the truck until it was too late."

"Lexie, it's ok. Don't blame yourself. Everyone is fine. That's all what matters," Meredith replied and went back inside to Sammy's room. That nightmare really scared Meredith. It opened up her eyes as well. She knew that she wanted to protect her daughter now more than ever. She never wanted to experience that fear of losing her ever again.


	24. Puppy Love

Author's Note: Meredith's dog Doc. isn't in the story.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Puppy Love**

"Mommy, where are we going?" Sammy asked. She was in the backseat with Noah.

"We're going to the mall, remember? We're going to do some Christmas shopping for Daddy," Meredith replied. It had been months since the car accident. Both of the children had to stay at the hospital for a few days. Then they were able to go home. They recovered just fine and Meredith and Derek were so glad.

"We get to have our picture with Santa," Sammy squealed, now remembering.

Meredith laughed and nodded. "That's right."

When they arrived, Sammy couldn't wait to get out. She unbuckled her seatbelt right when Meredith parked the car. Sammy waited impatiently as Meredith got out and helped Noah out of his car seat.

Sammy couldn't wait as they first shopped for Derek. "Can we go now?" she moaned.

Meredith laughed. "I guess you waited long enough." She didn't even get the full sentence as Sammy started to run out of the story. "Sammy, come back here," Meredith ordered. Sammy groaned, but walked back to her mom.

She then had to wait while Meredith paid for Derek's gifts. Then they started to walk over to Santa when Sammy suddenly stopped. Meredith saw that she had found the pet store. Sammy ran over and admired the puppies.

"I want a puppy for Christmas," she told her mom as Meredith and Noah came over. "That's what I want to ask Santa."

Meredith didn't know how to answer her. She and Derek never talked about having pets. It wasn't really a good time to have one since they both had demanding jobs. "We'll have to see," she said gently.

That night, Meredith decided to talk it over with Derek. "Sammy added another thing on her Christmas list today," she said.

"Really? What did she add this time?" he asked her.

"She wants a puppy," Meredith replied.

Derek looked at her, surprised. "What did you tell her?"

"What else could I tell her? I told her that she would have to wait and see. What do you think?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. After all, we both work long hours," Derek said.

"She seems to really want one though. Noah came earlier than expected. We handled that just fine," Meredith said.

Derek looked at her. "You want one too, don't you?"

Meredith smiled. "I think it might be fun." Derek still wasn't sure.

A few days later, Meredith and Derek headed to a shelter. Sammy was at a friend's house and Alex was watching Noah. They decided to go to a shelter because most of those pets had a hard time. They felt it would be nice to give at least one of those dogs a better life.

"Remember, we are just looking," Derek reminded Meredith.

Meredith just smiled. She somehow knew that they would be walking out of the shelter with a puppy who needs a home. She led her husband in the shelter. As they looked around, Meredith didn't realize how many dogs ended up in shelters. There were so many dogs and cats in the cages. She then glanced at a Golden Retriever puppy, whom was looking at her. It whimpered. Meredith kept looking at him and started to feel sorry for him.

"Hey Derek. Come here," she told her husband who was on the side of the room.

One of the workers noticed Meredith's interest in the puppy. She came over as well. "I see you have fallen for this little one. We just got him a few days ago. He was found, wandering the streets. Poor thing," she said.

Meredith looked at Derek. "I want that one." Derek didn't say anything. Clearly, he still wasn't sure about the whole thing. Meredith hoped that he would change his mind. Derek then started to speak.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Sammy and Noah woke up their parents super early. Meredith told them that they would have to wait to open the presents. Ever since Sammy was old enough to understand what Christmas was all about, they started a rule that they won't open presents until everyone is ready.

Meredith was surprised that Sammy was up early. She stayed up late the night before. They had gone over to Dr. Bailey's house for a Christmas party. They had supper and exchanged gifts there. Sammy and Noah each got presents from everyone. Meredith and Derek were glad that their friends were so gracious that they each gave a gift to the children. They weren't surprised since everyone adored them.

Sammy couldn't even contain her excitement. She impatiently waited as Derek and Meredith finally came downstairs. Meredith passed out the gifts while Derek helped Noah with unwrapping his gifts.

Sammy squealed as she opened each present. She then gasped as one of her gifts moved. She opened it up and the Golden retriever puppy popped his head out. Sammy dropped the rest of her presents and took him out of his box.

"What shall we name him?" Meredith asked.

Sammy thought for a moment. "I want to name him Max."

"Max it is," Derek replied.

That night, Derek and Meredith again cuddled in their bed. "Did you see Sammy's face when she opened the box? I never seen her that happy before," Meredith said.

"Thank you for convincing me," Derek replied. "I knew you wanted him too."

"Thank you for making our Christmas wish come true. Merry Christmas," Meredith said.

"You know me. I can never say no to my girls. Merry Christmas," Derek replied.


	25. Growing Up

Author's Note: I bumped it up. Sammy (now Sam) is almost thirteen. Noah is eight. Jake is five-and-a-half. Mackenzie is three. Abby is one.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Growing Up**

Meredith was cleaning up in the kitchen when Sam came in the room. "Mom, the boys are fighting again," Sam told her mother.

Meredith sighed. "Ok, I'll handle it. You watch your sisters for a minute," she replied and left the kitchen.

After Meredith officially became a doctor, they found out that they were going to have another one. Again, they found out the gender. It was another boy. They named him Jacob Alexander (after Alex, who helped deliver him). Mackenzie was born two years later. Then finally, they had Abigail, their last child.

Meredith couldn't believe how much had changed. Besides becoming a surgeon and having more children, Sammy decided to change her name to Sam. She said the reason for it was because it made her sound more grown-up. She also had been helping out with her brothers and sisters. Derek and Meredith were grateful since they were busy with their jobs.

Meredith stopped Noah and Jake just in time. "Noah, you know better than to fight with your brother. Now say you're sorry," Meredith ordered. After Noah apologized, they went back to playing. Meredith then looked at her watch. "Sam, go get ready for soccer practice," she called in the next room. She heard her daughter's footsteps on the stairs.

Life with five children kept Derek and Meredith busy. There were always fights to break up, activities to go to and three children who were going to school. Luckily, they had tons of help from their hospital family. George and Callie were coming over that day to baby-sit while Meredith ran some errands after she would drop Sam off at practice. Derek was off doing some business for work.

After George and Callie arrived, Meredith and Sam were on their way. Sam started the coversation with a topic that Meredith was expecting. "Mom, you know my birthday is coming up," she said.

Meredith nodded. "Of course I do. A month beforehand, you start counting down and remind us about your birthday. Why do you ask?" she replied.

Sam took a deep breath. "Well, you promise me that I could get my ears pierced for my thirteenth birthday."

Meredith looked confused. "When did I promise that?"

Sam looked at her. "Mom, I have been asking you for three years. You kept saying next year. Last year, I asked you again. You told me that I could finally get my ears pierced when I turned thirteen. It's this year."

Meredith didn't answer at first. She finally spoke. "Ok, I guess you can."

Sam smiled a mile wide. "You're the greatest." They have arrived at the field. She hugged her mom quickly before getting out.

"I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up," Meredith called. Sam nodded and ran off onto the field.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was Sam's birthday. For her birthday, Sam again requested another day alone with Meredith. So Alex was willing to come over and help Derek watch the other children.

Meredith and Sam first went to the mall. Sam picked a small pair of gold earrings. Meredith offered to hold Sam's hand. Sam insisted that she was fine. Amazingly, she was and fell in love with her earrings once they were in.

They then went to Claire's. Sam bought a couple of more pairs of earrings to wear after her ears would heal. Meredith then bought Sam a few new outfits. As they were walking through the mall, they passed the Build-A-Bear. They haven't been in there for years. Sam still had Blackberry. Yet, she hadn't played with her for years. She didn't want to buy new outfits for anymore.

"I think it's time to bring Mackenzie here," Sam told Meredith.

Meredith nodded. "I think you're right."

They then went to lunch. Meredith remembered how she had to really be careful of what words she said. Now, they could really have a conversation. After lunch, they went back to the house. Like every year, the hospital family was there. Sam showed off her earrings. Meredith didn't say much the rest of the evening. Yet, Derek knew something was bothering her. He didn't say anything until they went to bed.

"You seemed quiet once you got home. Is something wrong?" he asked.

Meredith shrugged. "It's nothing."

"I know you better than that. Now tell me," Derek said, encouraging her.

Meredith knew that she couldn't fool Derek. So she told him. "Our baby is now thirteen. She's not a baby anymore. She's a young lady."

"What's the problem then?" Derek asked, confused.

"That is the problem. She is not a little girl anymore. Soon, she's going to go to high school and drive a car. Then she is going to be graduating and going off to college. I'm not sure I will be able to handle that. Why do you think that I didn't want her to have pierced ears?" Meredith explained.

Derek looked at her. "I feel the same way. I don't want her to grow up anymore than you do."

Meredith sighed. "Is there any way we can keep her from growing up?"

Derek laughed, but shook his head. "I think we just have to accept that she's becoming independent."

Meredith nodded, even though she didn't like it. Sam was their first baby. Yet, she was now a teeanger. Meredith just had to accept that her daughter was growing up.


	26. A Halloween without Sam

Author's Note: Meredith is still adjusting to Sam being a teenager.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**A Halloween without Sam**

Meredith heard footsteps on the stairs. Soon, Sam came in the kitchen. Meredith then called upstairs again to Noah and Jake. "We need to get going."

It was another school day. Meredith once again had to get the kids ready and to the bus on time. She also had to drop Abby off at Nicole's. Then she would head off to a full day of work.

Finally, everyone was ready and Meredith walked them to the bus stop. Even though Sam and Noah were old enough, Meredith knew that Jake and Mackenzie were not. So Meredith brought Abby. Meredith stayed with them until the bus was out of sight. She then pushed the stroller home.

When her shift was up, she picked up the children from the babysitter's. Meredith tried to listen to everyone at once as she helped the younger ones in their car seats. "One at a time," she said finally as they were on the road.

"Mom, may I go to a Halloween party this year?" Sam asked after her brothers were done talking.

"Really? I would have thought that you would have wanted to help take your brothers and sisters trick-or-treating this year," Meredith replied. Last year, Sam tricked-or-treated, but it was really because Noah and Jake asked her to.

"Well, I really want to go. Besides, you and Dad can do it. Can I please go?" Sam asked.

"I have to talk it over with your dad," Meredith asked. Sam seemed satisfied with that answer. In fact, she was willing to help her mother with getting her siblings out of the van. She continued being helpful for the rest of the evening.

Soon, Derek came home. Meredith warned Sam not to ask him when he first got in the door. So Sam waited patiently as he ate dinner. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"Could I go to a Halloween party instead of trick-or-treating?" Sam asked.

Derek shrugged. "I suppose so."

Meredith didn't say anything as Sam hugged her father tightly. She waited until the children left to say something. "How could you let her do that? Going trick-or-treating is a family tradition," Meredith protested.

"She's thirteen. I think she's ready for a change. The only reason she lasted this long was because Noah and Jake asked her," Derek replied. Meredith sighed. "I know this is hard for you. I don't want them to grow up any more than you do." Meredith knew he was right.

Later, Sam told her the details of the Halloween party. She had to find a costume. Meredith volunteered to take her shopping. She also thought it would be the perfect time to take Noah and the other kids to find their costumes as well.

* * *

On the day of Halloween, the children could hardly stand their excitement. They were bouncing off the walls. No matter hard they tried, Derek and Meredith couldn't calm them down. When it was time to get ready, they were still wound up.

"Cool it or there will be no candy once we get home," Meredith warned them. They immediately stopped.

"Mom, I'm ready," Sam called. Meredith grabbed the camera as Sam came down the stairs. It took awhile, but Sam finally picked a costume. She picked a cute cat costume. She had ears she put on top of her head. She even had whiskers painted on.

Meredith and Sam helped the others put their costumes on. Noah was dressed as Frankenstein. Jake was dressed up as a Spiderman. Mackenzie was Snow White. Abby was a little Piglet. After they were all ready, Meredith insisted on taking a few pictures. She finished just as Sam's friends arrived.

Sam hugged the family before going out the door. "Have fun," Meredith called as she walked to the car. Derek and Meredith then told the others to get their goody bags. They then were on their way.

The whole time, Meredith kept thinking how different it was without Sam. It wasn't the same. Yet, her children didn't even notice. Derek did. "Honey, are you going to feel this way everytime one of our children decides not to go?" he teased.

Meredith couldn't help but smile. "I guess I'm still trying to remind myself that she's not a little girl anymore."

Once they got home, the boys went immediatly to their piles of candy. Meredith stopped them before they ate too much. "That's enough. Save the rest for tomorrow. Now go upstairs and get ready for bed," she said as they heard the front door. Noah, Jake and Mackenzie rushed to greet their sister.

Meredith followed them into the hall where Sam was telling her siblings about the party. "I won second prize with my cat costume," Sam exclaimed, showing off her ribbon.

"What else did you do?" Noah asked.

"Well, we bobbed for apples. There was one guy who sung the Monster Mash. It was really funny," Sam replied.

"Ok, we can hear the rest another time. Right now, it's time for everyone to get ready for bed," Meredith said. The boys groaned, but hurried upstairs. Mackenzie followed them as fast as her little legs could go.

Before Sam followed her siblings upstairs, she turned to her mom. "Thanks for letting me go. I had a great time."

Meredith smiled. "I'm glad you had fun." As her daughter went up the stairs, Meredith stopped her. "If you want to go to another Halloween party next year, then you can."

Sam smiled. "Thanks." She then continued going up the stairs.

Meredith saw Derek in the doorway of the kitchen. "Well, you survived the first Halloween with Sam. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I was disappointed. Knowing that she had a great time at the party makes me feel better though," Meredith replied.

"Good," Derek said and started to kiss her. They then stopped when they heard noises upstairs. "Let's see what the boys are fighting about now." As they went upstairs, Meredith thought how well the evening went. Sam had a good time and the other kids enjoyed trick-or-treating. That was what counted.


	27. Meredith's Haunted Past

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Meredith's Haunted Past**

Derek was busy making breakfast for everyone while Meredith was supervising the children. The boys were fighting again while little Mackenzie was wiggling. Sam was feeding Abby while making sure that Mackenzie stayed in her seat.

"Let's do something together today as a family," Meredith said. She turned to Sam. Most of the time, she was off with her friends. "Is that ok with you, Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Actually, that sounds like fun."

Meredith was surprised, but pleased. So after a little bit of arguing, they decided to go to the zoo. They haven't been there for years. They took Sammy a couple of times before Noah was born. Then they meant to take the children when Noah was two. Around that time, Meredith found out that she was pregnant with Jake. So they had to hold off the plans. Meredith was glad that they were finally going back after all these years.

So they packed up the van and quickly got the children ready. It went faster than Meredith thought because Sam and Noah helped Jake and Mackenzie get settled. So Derek helped Abby while Meredith took care of the food and drinks. Soon, they were on their way.

When they arrived, the children couldn't contain their excitement. They cheered so loud that Meredith told them that they had to calm down. They couldn't wait to get out as Derek parked the van.

Once they got there, the children argued about what animals they wanted to see first. Derek solved that problem by suggesting the animals that were the closest and work their way around. Sam and Noah were cool with that. Jake and Mackenzie tried to argue. Yet, they weren't going to win. So the subject was closed.

They saw so many animals that Meredith lost track once in awhile. She wasn't really focused on that. She kept watching her children especially Sam. Even though she was thirteen, she looked like she was having a great time. Instead of just looking at the animals, she was more interested in reading the information about them.

Soon, the little ones were getting restless. Derek and Meredith knew it was lunchtime. So they went to find something to eat. Derek then took the boys to the bathroom, leaving Meredith with the girls.

Sam then started to talk about her days of junior high school. She then asked Meredith an unexpected question. "What can you tell me about Grandma Ellis?" she asked. Meredith looked at her, surprised. She didn't know how to answer. "I'm just asking because I have to write a paper on someone I never met before."

"You know about her," Meredith replied.

Sam looked at her. "All I really know was that she was a brilliant surgeon. That's it."

"That's all you really need to know," Meredith replied.

"I don't get it. Every time, I asked you about Grandma Ellis, you change the subject. You won't even talk about Grandpa Thatcher. I had to go to Aunt Lexie," Sam exclaimed.

"I think you should do it on someone else," Meredith replied.

Sam was about to protest when Derek and the boys came back. "So are you guys ready to see more animals?" Meredith and Sam gave each other a look before nodding.

They didn't say anything much to each other the rest of the day. Even after they arrived back home, Sam went straight to her room. Derek looked at Meredith. "Is there something I should know about?" Meredith told him about Sam's paper. "Meredith, maybe it's time to let Sam know about your mom."

"I have avoided talking about her for thirteen years. I want to keep it that way," Meredith said. "I don't want Sam to get hurt like I was. She shouldn't have to know about my past. None of the children should."

"But it's part of their past as well as yours. I know that you don't want Sam to know the cheating or even about us," Derek replied. Meredith knew he was talking about Addison and him. Sam didn't really know about the relationship they had and they prefer to keep it that way. "Meredith, she needs to know."

Meredith sighed and nodded. She knew that he was right. So she went upstairs and knocked on her daughter's door. "Come in," she heard Sam call.

Meredith did. "Ok, here is what I have been keeping from you about Grandma Ellis." Meredith then told her everything, the cheating and how hard her childhood was.

"Did Grandma Ellis really cheat with Uncle Richard?" Sam asked. She was still surprised about that.

Meredith nodded. "I didn't want you to judge Uncle Richard because of that."

Sam was confused. "I don't get it. If you and Grandma Ellis didn't get along, why did you tell me about her being a great surgeon?" she asked.

"Well, I had a rough childhood. I wanted to put it behind me and forget about it. Besides, you practically grew up in that hospital. It would be hard not to tell you," Meredith replied.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind if I still write about her. She's still great even if she did all those things," Sam replied.

Meredith shook her head. She really didn't mind.

Later, Meredith peeked in Jake's room. Sam was reading him a story. Meredith smiled to herself. Sam may have been growing up. That didn't mean that she wouldn't continue being a great big sister to her siblings. Meredith went downstairs where Derek was on the couch.

"I'm glad you and Sam had that talk," he said as she crawled on the couch next to him.

"After that talk, I reminded myself that I'm not my mom. I have a good job, five beautiful children and a wonderful husband," Meredith said. "I have everything I have ever wanted."

"I couldn't have agreed more," Derek replied.


	28. Derek's Departure

Author's Note: This is not one of Meredith's dreams.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Derek's Departure**

Sam poked her head in the laundry room. "Mom, where's my swimsuit?" Sam asked.

Meredith didn't even look up as she put clothes in the dryer. "It should be in your drawer somewhere," she replied.

"I looked in my drawer three times," Sam said. "It's not there."

"It has to be there. You haven't worn it since last summer. Maybe you should try looking through your other drawers."

Just then, the phone rang. They heard Noah call that he got it. As Sam left the room, he came in. "Mom, it's for you. It's Dad," Noah said, handing the phone to her. Derek had gone in to work even though it was a Saturday.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked. Her heart leaped when she heard what had happened. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She then hung up the phone and rushed to the stairs. "Sam, would you come down here please?"

Sam noticed the tone of her voice and hurried downstairs. "Mom, what is it?"

"It's your Uncle Richard. Something happened and I must go right away. Do you think that you can call up Rachel and cancel?" Meredith asked. Sam had planned to go to a swimming party that afternoon. "I really don't want to try and find a babysitter."

"Of course I will cancel," Sam said. "Is she ok?" she asked, now worried.

"I don't know. I'll contact you as soon as I know something," Meredith replied.

Meredith arrived at the hospital in record time. "What happened?" she asked when she found her friends.

"We don't even know. We just got calls from Derek telling us to meet him here," Izzie replied.

Meredith hoped that nothing was wrong. They waited and waited. Finally, Derek came through the doors. By the look on Derek's face, Meredith knew that it was not good. Yet, he didn't say anything. "What happened?" Meredith repeated.

Derek still remained silent. He then told the group that the former Chief needed surgery. Then complications arose during surgery. "I'm sorry. We lost him," he said finally. The doctors looked at each other. They couldn't believe it. After all these years, Richard Webber was gone.

* * *

Meredith stood by Sam and the rest of her friends. For some reason, Derek refused to come. Meredith didn't feel like arguing. So he stayed home with the rest of the children. Sam volunteered to come with her mother and Meredith was grateful.

They then heard another car pull up to the cementary. Everyone turned to see who had arrived. Addison got out and came over to the group. Meredith had called her up after they had learned the news. She knew that it was the right thing to do since Addison knew him as much as she did, maybe even more.

Addison stood by Sam and Meredith as the funeral started. At the reception, Meredith stood by her friends. Nobody really started talking. All of a sudden, Izzie started laughing. Pretty soon, Meredith and the rest of the group were laughing. Izzie could never really handle death very well. So she always started giggling whenever something like that happens.

After the funeral and reception, Meredith and Sam drove back to the house. "I wonder why Dad didn't want to come," Sam said.

"I'm wondering that myself," Meredith replied.

When they got home, Sam went to check on her siblings while Meredith went to check up on Derek. "You should have gone to the funeral. It was nice," Meredith said. Derek just stared in space. "Addison was there."

"Good for her," Derek snapped.

Meredith was taken back. She never seen her husband this upset before. "What's with the attitude?"

"In case you didn't know, my mentor is dead. I killed him," Derek replied.

Meredith was shocked. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Meredith asked.

Derek didn't reply at first. Meredith encouraged him to tell. She never liked when Derek kept things bottled up inside. "I did the wrong thing during the operation." He then explained everything including his mistake. "I killed him. That's why I couldn't go to the funeral."

"It was an honest mistake," Meredith said.

"It was a mistake that costed someone's life which was Richard's," Derek told her angrily.

Meredith didn't know how to answer. "Richard wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself." Meredith said.

"I don't know how I'm going to face the hospital after this," Derek said.

"They'll understand," Meredith replied.

Derek shook his head. "No, I can't." He then went upstairs. Meredith followed him.

"Derek, I know you're upset. But it's not right for you to be this way."

"If it was one of the children, you would be yelling at me," Derek pointed out.

Derek pulled out a suitcase and started pulling out his clothes. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Meredith, I'm sorry. But I can't be here right now," Derek replied as he put them in his suitcase.

"Wait a minute. You can't take off! What about your job? Your family?" Meredith asked, wishing that it was a dream.

"My job will be done once everyone finds out what I did," Derek replied.

"What about us?" Meredith asked.

Derek kissed her hard. "I love you, but I need some time to think."

As he brought the suitcase downstairs, Meredith followed him all the way to the car. "You are coming back, right?" she asked.

"I don't know," Derek replied. He then kissed her before he pulled out of the driveway.

As she watched him go down the road, she silently prayed that he would return to her.


	29. The Ultimatum

Thank you for the reviews.

Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Ultimatum**

Meredith came in through the door. "Hey, how was work?" Addison asked. Meredith didn't answer. "It was that bad, huh?"

Meredith sighed. "It's been two weeks and I haven't heard from him. Everything's a mess at the hospital. There are rumors going around why Derek hasn't shown his face. I don't know what to tell the kids. I'm at a loss," she said. Addison didn't know how to comfort her.

When Addison found out that Derek left Meredith, she immediately decided to stay with her for awhile and help take care of the children. Sam and Noah understood what happened. Unfortunately, Jake, Mackenzie and Abby didn't.

Just then, Sam came in the room. She could tell by the look on her mom's face that there was no news. She looked at her mother. "Mom, he is coming back, right? After all, he came back after that fight about my surgery."

"Honey, I'm afraid this is different than last time," Meredith said.

"What's so different about it?" Sam asked.

Meredith didn't know how to answer that. "I don't think you are ready to hear the reason quite yet."

Addison stepped in. "Sam, go play with your brothers and sisters. Your mom and I need to talk." Sam nodded and left the two. "Meredith, did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

Addison looked at her. "Well, you told Sam that it's different this time. What's so different about it?"

Meredith made sure none of the children were in sight when she told Addison the answer. Addison was shocked. Yet, she felt sorry for Derek. "What are you going to do?" Addison asked when she was finished.

"I can't do anything until Derek contacts me," Meredith said. "Who knows when that will happen?"

"Don't say that," Addison said.

Meredith nodded. "You're right. I have to be strong. It's just so hard especially for the kids. They need their daddy. I need their daddy."

* * *

As the days went by, there was still no word. Meredith didn't know what to do. She couldn't sleep. Every night, she stared at the empty bed next to her. She felt like she was back in time when Derek was with Addison.

Just then, her cell-phone rang. Meredith looked at who it was. "It's George," she said and answered her phone. George and Alex went off searching for Derek. Meredith didn't explain anything until she got off the phone.

"They found Derek," Meredith said.

"That's good," Addison replied. She then noticed the look on Meredith's face. "What's wrong?"

"He's drowning his sorrows with drinking," Meredith explained. Addison grew worried. "Yeah, now I really don't know what to do."

"Yes, you do. You are going to go there and talk some sense into him," Addison replied.

Meredith knew she was right. So George gave her directions and she arrived at the place. He was sitting outside of his old trailer with a bottle of beer in his hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I'm here to ask you to come home. Our children need you. I need you," Meredith said.

"I don't think our children would want a murderer in their home," Derek snapped.

"You are not a murderer. Richard's death was an accident," Meredith replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because I'm quitting."

Meredith looked at him. "What?"

Derek nodded. "I sent the papers just today," he replied. "If people knew that the Chief killed the former Chief, I would never live it down."

"That's your solution to the problem?" Meredith asked, appalled.

"What other choice do I have, Meredith?" Derek asked.

"So you are going to give up everything you worked for because of one little mistake?" Meredith asked.

Derek got up, furious. "I killed Richard! He is dead because of me!" Derek shouted. "How can I live knowing I killed my mentor!"

"Because you have a wife and family who loves you and wants you home," Meredith replied calmly.

"I don't know if I can," Derek replied as his tone changed to normal.

Meredith stood there for a moment. "You know what I think? I think Richard wouldn't have blame you for his death. After all, even the best surgeons make mistakes." Derek didn't answer. Meredith then went back to the car. She felt like she could say all she could. Now it was up to Derek.

* * *

Yet, she knew that she couldn't give up. So she went back every day to try to convince him. He wouldn't budge. He was so racked up with guilt that he didn't care about anything else. After awhile, Meredith knew that there was one last option even though she didn't want to do it.

That day, she once again drove up to the trailer. Derek was sitting in his chair like always with a glass of beer in his hand. Meredith got out and threw a pile of papers in his hand. "What are these?" Derek asked.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Come home or we're divorcing. I'm not letting my kids be raised by a drunk," Meredith replied.

Derek turned to her and stood up. "You can't be serious."

"Derek, I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm a single mom. I rather do it legally than do it while my husband is on break." Meredith didn't even let Derek get a word in. "My signature's already on there. Come home. If you choose not to, then all you have to do is sign the papers and send them off. Those are your two choices. I hope you pick the right one," she said before walking back to the car.

"Did I do the right thing?" she asked Addison. Meredith had arrived back at the house.

Addison nodded. "You had no choice."

"Then why do I feel so lousy about it?" Meredith asked.

Before Addison could answer, Sam came in the room. "Is Dad coming home?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Meredith replied. She and Addison exchanged looks.

A few hours later, Meredith put the children to bed once again without Derek. The children were used to it even though they didn't like it. She wished that she could comfort them by telling them that their dad was coming home. Meredith didn't know the answer to that just yet.

The doorbell then rang. Meredith hurried downstairs to answer it before it woke the children up. She was surprised, yet not surprised, when she saw Derek in the doorway with his suitcase. Meredith knew what he was going to say even before he said it. "I choose you and the kids."

Before they could make up, they saw their smiling kids at the top of the stairs. They rushed down to their dad and hugged him tightly. It was a joyous reunion that Meredith had been waiting for the last few months. "Are you here to stay, Dad?" Noah asked.

Derek nodded. "I promise that I will never take off like that ever again," he promised and meant it.


	30. Sneaking Out

Author's Note: Sam's almost fourteen. Noah's nine. Jake's six. Mackenzie's four and Abby is two. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Sneaking Out**

"How's everything going?" Addison asked on the phone. It had been a couple of weeks since Derek had moved back.

Meredith scolded Jake for taking Mackenzie's toy before she answered. "Everything's going ok. After he came back, we had to settle some things with work. At first, he still didn't want to be Chief. Then he realized that he loved his job. So he decided to go back to work."

"That's great. How are the kids?" Addison asked.

"Well, Derek missed Noah's ninth birthday while he was gone. Noah's very close to his dad just like I'm close to Sam. So last Saturday, he made it up to Noah by spending the whole day with him. They had a blast. Other than that, they are really happy that their dad is back home."

Meredith then heard a scream. "I got to go. Bye," she said before hanging up. She then went in the other room where Mackenzie was crying and Jake holding his truck. "Jake, are you playing with your truck right now?" she demanded.

"It's mine," he whined.

"Answer the question please. Are you playing with your truck right now?" Meredith repeated.

"No," he finally answered.

"Then let your sister play with your truck," Meredith said gently. Jake gave the truck to Mackenzie. "You need to learn to share."

"Mom, I'm home," Sam called from the front hall. Meredith went to greet her.

School started back up again shortly after Derek came back. Lately, school activities started up back again. Sam had joined yearbook a few years back.

"So how's the yearbook coming along?" Meredith asked.

"It's going great." She then paused before she asked the next question. "Mom, can I go to a boy/girl party on Saturday?"

Meredith looked shocked. "Absolutely not. You are only thirteen."

"I'm going to be fourteen next month," Sam protested.

"I don't care. You are not going to a boy/girl party," Meredith said firmly. Sam moaned and stomped upstairs to her room. Meredith just sighed. She never did like saying no to her daughter.

Later, Derek arrived home and all the children rushed to greet him. "Supper's on the stove," Meredith called.

"Great, I'm starving," Derek said and they all hurried to the dining room table. All throughout dinner, Sam acted nice. Meredith knew she was up to something, but didn't know what.

After playing games with the younger children, she went to find Sam and Derek. She found them in the hallway upstairs. "What are you guys talking about?" Meredith asked suspiciously.

"Sam asked me if she could go to a party. I gave her permission," Derek said.

Meredith looked surprised. "Did she tell you that it was going to be a boy/girl party?" Meredith asked.

Derek then turned to Sam. "No, she did not."

"It's going to be supervised," Sam protested.

"That's what the kids always say. Then it turns into games like spin-the-bottle," Meredith replied.

"I can't believe you tried to pit us against each other. Now, I agree with your mother. You're not going," Derek added.

Sam groaned and stomped to her room. "Do you think she hates us?" Meredith asked.

Derek put her arm around her. "She'll be fine. Besides, this is the first time we said no."

* * *

Derek came in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Meredith sighed. "Sam has never been mad at me this long. She's been in her room all afternoon. I'm going to bring her up some supper," she explained.

So Meredith was going to go up the stairs when Noah stopped her. "Who's that for?" he asked.

"It's for Sam," Meredith replied.

"I'll take it up to her," Noah offered.

"Thank you, but I want to try to talk to her," Meredith said. She then continued walking up the stairs. Noah then ran to get in front of her. "Noah, what are you doing?" She then realized what was going on. "Sam's at the party, isn't she?" When Noah didn't answer, Meredith knew it was the truth. "We'll talk about this later."

After Meredith told Derek what happened, he volunteered to get Sam. Meredith waited impatiently until Derek came back. "It's a good thing I came when I did. Sam was in the closet with a boy playing Seven Minutes in Heaven," Derek said furious.

"Nothing happened," Sam protested.

"Why don't you go to bed? We'll talk about this more in the morning," Meredith said. She knew Derek was dangerous when he was furious.

After Sam went upstairs, Derek started to yell his head off. "I can't believe she snuck out! She's only thirteen! She's not supposed to do that kind of stuff until high school."

"I'll talk to her while you cool down," Meredith replied. Derek nodded. Meredith then hurried upstairs to Sam's room. She knocked on the door and she heard Sam told her to come in. "Honey, we need to talk."

"I hate when we have to do that," Sam replied.

"Why did you have to go to this party?" Meredith asked.

"I was tired of being a good girl. I wanted to be a bad girl for once," Sam replied.

"Did you like it?" Meredith asked.

Sam didn't even have to think of her reply. She immediately shook her head. "I almost pit Dad against you. I snuck out. I had Noah cover for me. Once I got to the party, all I did was think about the guilt. Trust me. I was glad when Dad pulled me out of the closet."

"You also set a bad example for the rest of your brothers and sisters," Meredith added.

"I know and I'm sorry. I think I'm going to go back to being a good girl," Sam replied.

"That's what I want to hear," Meredith said as they hugged. "Now get some sleep." Sam nodded and went under the covers. Meredith closed her door. She knew that this would not be the last time Sam would disobey them. They were definetly heading into the teenage years.


	31. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Truth or Dare**

"Mommy, why do I have to go to Aunt Lexie's?" Mackenzie asked for the hundredth time.

Instead of Meredith getting upset, she again explained what was going on. "Sam has asked for a birthday sleepover. It's just easier to send you and the rest of your siblings away for the night," Meredith replied patiently. It was one of the first times that Sam had asked something else besides the usual shopping trip.

"So where are Noah and Jake going?" Mackenzie asked.

"Noah is going to stay at his friend's house. Jake is going to go spend the night at Uncle Alex's and Aunt Izzie's house. You and Abby are going to Aunt Lexie's," Meredith replied.

"How come we're split up?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's just easier than trying to find someone to take all of you for the night," Meredith explained. She then told her to go play while she finished packing.

"Don't forget Rosie," Mackenzie reminded her. Meredith nodded. Rosie was the doll Sam had given Mackenzie for her third birthday. Derek and Meredith were proud of Sam that day. She had really worked hard to buy that doll herself. Mackenzie had looked up to her ever since.

After everyone was packed, they all piled in the van. Meredith stayed behind with Sam. "So did you have a crush on that boy you were in the closet with?" Meredith asked casually.

Sam didn't answer at first. "Yeah, I had a crush on him ever since junior high started."

"You know your father won't let you date until you're out of college," Meredith replied.

Sam looked at her. "Please tell me that was a joke."

Meredith smiled. "Of course it is. However, after that little stunt you pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if he did want to change the rules about you dating."

"What age did you have it at before I snuck out?" Sam asked.

"Well, your dad and I had different opinions. We finally compromised it to sixteen," Meredith replied.

Before Sam could reply, they heard the doorbell ring. Sam rushed to answer it while Meredith left her alone and went upstairs. Even though she and Derek would be supervising the sleepover, they would keep an eye on it from a distance.

Meredith didn't really want Sam to invite Rachel, her friend who had the boy/girl party. Rachel seemed like a troublemaker. From what she heard from Sam, she disobeyed authority a little too much. She also used swear words a little bit. Meredith wasn't surprised when she heard that Rachel was the one who threw that party. Sam told her that the reason that she was a bad girl was that she came from a family who did alcohol and drugs.

Meredith didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings. So she let her invite Rachel. Sam was thrilled and promised that she would behave.

Derek and Meredith took turns checking up on the girls. Most of the time, they were just gossiping. Another time, they were watching a movie. The last time Meredith checked up on the girls, they were getting ready to be in a circle.

Meredith stood there for a moment. She didn't hear most of the words. However, she did catch the words, Truth or Dare. She gasped and hurried to the bedroom where Derek was reading. She shut the door quietly. "Our daughter and her friends are going to play truth or dare down there."

Derek didn't even look up from his book. Meredith looked at him. "Aren't you the least bit worried?" she asked.

"No, there are worse things than a little dare," Derek replied.

"How do you know?" Meredith asked.

He then turned to her. "Meredith, I grew up with sisters. Trust me. I know," Derek replied.

"Then you know those dares can get extreme," Meredith said.

"Oh, come on. You know Sam wouldn't resort to peer pressure," Derek said.

"We don't know that. We never really talked to her about it," Meredith pointed out.

"Sam's smart. She can make her own choices," Derek said.

Meredith shook her head. "I don't think she does. After all, she did sneak out and go to that party."

"She learned her lesson," Derek replied. "Let's wait and see what happens." Meredith was about to protest. However, Derek remained firm.

So the night continued. Meredith waited for a sign that they were doing something that they weren't supposed to. Everything seemed to appear to be fine as Derek and Meredith went to bed.

* * *

A couple of days later, Meredith and Sam went on their usual shopping trip. "So how was the sleepover?"

"It was fun. It was nice to do it before we all go to high school next year," Sam replied.

Meredith paused before she asked her question. "What kind of dares did you do?" she asked.

Sam turned red. "You heard that part?"

"Yeah, I just happened to walk by."

"Don't worry, Mom. They were just harmless dares."

Meredith was surprised. "You did dares?" She was hoping that Sam would stick to the Truth part of the game.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Telling the truth is no fun. Then you are embarrassed about what you said. So it's more fun to do dares," Sam replied.

Meredith looked at her. "You didn't do them because your friends wanted you to, right?" Meredith asked, hoping the answer was no.

Sam shook her head. "Of course not. It was my choice. I wanted to do the dares."

Meredith was relieved to hear that. Derek was right. Sam was smart enough to make her own choices.


	32. Three Strikes, You're Out

Author's Note: Sam continues to get into trouble. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Three Strikes, You're Out**

Meredith was making breakfast for the family when Sam came down. "Mom, may I go to the basketball game tomorrow night?" she asked.

Meredith looked surprised. "Since when do you like basketball?"

"Her crush Ryan is on the team," Noah said, speaking up.

Sam turned to him, furious. "You read my diary, didn't you?"

"Is that true?" Meredith asked Sam.

Sam turned back to her mom and nodded. "I thought since I'm now ungrounded I could go."

"Unfortunately, I need you to baby-sit tomorrow," Meredith said.

"What about Aunt Lexie or Uncle George or someone else?" Sam asked.

"There's something going on at the hospital. That's why they can't do it," Meredith replied. Sam groaned. "I know those four can be a handful. That's why you can invite a friend over to help you babysit."

"Can I invite Rachel?" Sam asked.

That was the one person Meredith did not want her daughter to say. "Angel, I prefer if you choose a different person."

Sam groaned again. "Here we go again. Mom, I love you. But you don't know Rachel like I do."

"Honey, you were the one who told me about her."

"I know she doesn't listen to teachers. But it's not like she's in a gang. She just came from a hard life."

"I don't know if I can trust her to be around your brothers and sisters, though."

"She didn't do anything at the party," Sam pointed out.

"Whose idea was it to play Truth or Dare?" Meredith asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer the question, whose idea was it to play Truth or Dare?" Meredith asked.

"Rachel's, but they were harmless dares," Sam protested.

"The answer is no. Find someone else to help you babysit," Meredith replied firmly. She didn't say anything else. The conversation was over.

* * *

Meredith looked at the time. "Derek, let's get going," she called upstairs.

"Coming," he called back. Sam seemed to be in a happier mood that night. Meredith had a feeling she was up to something. However, she didn't have time to think about it. They were already running late. Meredith had already given out instructions for Sam (Her friend Alyson was running a little late).

Derek then came down the stairs and they kissed their children goodbye. "We have our cell-phones if you need anything," Meredith said before going out the door.

All through the meeting, Meredith had a weird feeling about Sam that wouldn't go away. Derek and Christina had to nudge her several times so she could pay attention. Once a break came, Derek pulled Meredith over to the side. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think Sam's up to something. She was way too happy when she got home. I have a feeling that she is going to the basketball game tonight," Meredith replied.

"You really think she's going to leave her brothers and sisters home alone?" Derek asked. Before Meredith could say anything else, Derek pulled out his cell-phone and started to dial their number. "Everything's fine. I'll prove it."

Derek waited and waited. He grew worried when the phone eventually went to the answering machine. "Still think I'm wrong?" Meredith asked as Derek hung up the phone.

"Let's go," said Derek and they left the room.

When they arrived, the front porch light was on. Other than that, the house was dark. Derek and Meredith rushed through the rooms, calling their names. Nobody answered. Meredith then found a note on the kitchen table. "Mom and Dad. Don't worry. We took them out to ice cream. Love Sam."

Derek looked at the time. "Did someone take them or did they walk?"

Meredith didn't know how to answer. The only thing they could do was wait until they arrive home. Finally, they arrived hours later. Derek and Meredith hugged the younger children first. "Where were you?" Derek asked.

"We went to the basketball game and then got ice cream," Mackenzie told them.

Meredith saw Sam give Mackenzie a look. "Alright, time for bed, guys. Go get ready. Daddy and I will be there in a few minutes. We need to talk to Sam first," Meredith said, trying to stay calm. The other kids disappeared up the stairs.

"I don't know where to begin," Derek said angrily.

"I told you couldn't go to the basketball game," Meredith added.

"You told me that I had to baby-sit. So I did at the basketball game," Sam said.

"How did you get there?" Meredith asked.

"Rachel's brother took us," Sam replied.

"Here we go again with Rachel," Meredith said. "Let me guess, you never did ask Alyson? Was all this Rachel's idea?"

"Yes and no. I had already told Rachel that I would meet her at the game before all this happened. She was the one who suggested to bring them along."

"Sam, this is the last straw. We have no choice but to have stay away from Rachel," Derek said. Sam was about to protest. Derek went on. "It's only for awhile."

"I can't believe this! This is so unfair!" Sam shouted before she stomped up to her room.

As Meredith crawled into bed, she sighed. "I don't understand why she is friends with Rachel."

Derek shook his head. "I don't either."

"Do you remember when she was younger? She was so innocent then. Now it's like she's going down a dangerous path. Maybe we shouldn't have said no," Meredith said.

"Meredith, she disobeyed us again. We had no choice," Derek replied.

"Don't you remember when we told her to not go to Rachel's party? She did the exact opposite. Maybe we should rethink about this," Meredith said.

Derek shook his head. "This is different. Besides, this is just a phase. Once she's ungrounded, she will forget all about Rachel."

"I hope you're right," Meredith replied before turning off the light.


	33. Sam Suspended

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Sam Suspended**

Meredith made breakfast when Sam came down. She didn't say anything as her mother handed her her plate. Meredith tried to talk to her. Sam didn't say anything.

Meredith knew why she was mad at her. Yesterday afternoon, Sam found out that her parents had called her other friends to keep an eye on her during school. Sam was furious that her parents didn't trust her. Meredith had quickly reminded her that she lost that trust when she took her brothers and sisters to a basketball game that she wasn't allowed to go to in the first place.

Meredith sighed. She really didn't know why Sam was acting like this. When she was younger, she was the perfect angel. She was kind and helpful especially after her siblings were born. Now, Meredith had a feeling that Sam was going down the wrong path if she wasn't careful.

"I'm going to school," Sam said, not looking at her mother.

Meredith didn't say anything as she went out the door. Instead, she helped the younger ones get ready to go off to the bus stop. "Why are you and Daddy fighting with Sam?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys have been in the middle of all this. Sam has been getting to a lot of trouble lately. Daddy and I are trying to figure out to handle it," Meredith said, apologizing.

"I'm sorry I have been helping her. I was just trying to be a good brother," Noah replied.

Meredith nodded. "I know you were. It's just that this isn't the kind of stuff you should be helping her with." Meredith really didn't want to talk about it anymore. So she changed the subject. After everyone went to school, Meredith left to go on her errands.

* * *

Meredith parked in an empty parking space. She then hurried into the school and into the office. Meredith had just recieved a phone call that Sam was in trouble and she needed to come to the school. As she waited to talk to the secretary, she saw Rachel and a few other girls were sitting on chairs. After Meredith told the secretary who she was, the secretary nodded. "Mrs. Parker is waiting for you," one of the secretary said.

Meredith nodded and went in. "Dr. Grey, we have been waiting for you," Mrs. Parker said as Sam turned around.

"What happened?" Meredith asked.

"Rachel Hall was exchanging words with a couple of other girls. Sam came into the fight to try to stop it. They were about to walk away when one of the other girls called Rachel an inappropriate word. That was when Sam started the fight back up again. This time, it was more than words," Mrs. Parker explained.

Meredith closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Is she going to be punished for it?"

"I'm afraid that we have a zero tolerance policy. But considering that she has never done this before, I will limit the suspension to five days."

Meredith nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Parker." They stood up and left the room.

As they were leaving the office, Rachel went up to them. "Dr. Grey, I'm so sorry. Sam was just defending me."

Before Meredith could reply, Mrs. Parker called Rachel into her office. Meredith pulled Sam along. Meredith didn't say anything until she got to the car. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was just defending my _friend_ Rachel," Sam replied.

Meredith just shook her head and started the car. The ride home was silent. When they came home, Sam went straight up the stairs. "We're going to talk about this later after your father gets home," Meredith called as her daughter went down the hall.

Once Derek got home, he demanded an explanation. "What happened with Sam?" he asked.

"According to her principal, Rachel was in a fight. Sam went over and defended her. They were about to walk away when one of the other girls called Rachel an inappropriate word. That was when Sam got back into the fight."

Derek just shook his head. "What are we going to do with that girl?"

"I don't want to admit this, but I'm proud of her a little bit," Meredith said. Derek looked at her. "Well, we taught her to stand up for herself or anybody who needed it. Rachel obviously needed it."

"How do we know Rachel didn't start the fight?" Derek asked. "This girl is obviously trouble. Apparently, this is not working. Maybe, we should send Sam away."

"Maybe we aren't getting the whole story. Maybe Rachel isn't as bad as she seems," Meredith replied.

"What makes you think that?" Derek asked.

"She apologized to me while we were leaving," Meredith replied.

"She was probably sucking up to you," Derek said.

"Derek, I really don't think we are getting the whole picture," Meredith protested.

Derek didn't have a chance to reply as the kids came in to greet their father, all except Sam.

Once dinner was over, Derek and Meredith sat down at the table with Sam. "What happened?" Meredith asked gently.

'Well, I was staying away from Rachel like you said. Alyson and I were walking in the hall when we saw her and the other girls. I pulled Rachel away from them, telling her that it wasn't worth it. Then the leader of the girls called her a nasty word. I couldn't help but hit her," Sam explained.

"I know we taught you to stand up for yourself. But hitting is never the answer," Meredith replied.

"I will be in my room," Sam said, getting up.

"That's probably a good idea," Derek replied. Sam then left the room, leaving her parents alone to talk. "I give up with her."

"We can't," Meredith said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Derek replied. "Even telling her to stay away from that girl didn't work."

Meredith just shook her head. They were at a loss and had no idea how to help their daughter.


	34. Nobody's Perfect

Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Nobody's Perfect**

Meredith couldn't believe that she was doing this. But she felt she had to. She needed to get Rachel's side of the story. Most of her daughter's actions the last few months involved Rachel. Derek and Meredith didn't know what they could do. At first, Derek didn't like the idea of talking to Rachel. He then knew that his wife was right. They had to get to the bottom of this.

So Meredith got out of the car and went up to the front porch. She knocked on the door. As she waited for someone to answer, she looked around. The house was old. The paint was coming off. The front porch needed sweeping. Before Meredith could look around anymore, Rachel answered the door. "Dr. Grey, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I wanted to get your side of the story," Meredith replied. Rachel then called inside that she was going to take a walk before closing the front door.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel asked as they walked through the front yard.

"Well, I have been trying to understand why Sam is friends with you," Meredith said, hoping that it didn't offend her.

Rachel knew immediately what she was talking about. "I'm not my parents. Ok, I admit that I don't obey the rules sometimes. It's only when I thought the rule needed breaking. That's why I suggested Sam bring the rascals along to the basketball game," Rachel explained.

"I'm sorry then. We misjudged you," Meredith replied.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Sam's my best friend. I would never want to get my best friend in trouble on purpose," Rachel said.

Meredith smiled. "Apology accepted. I'm sure that after everything is sorted out, then you can come back over again. Then we can get to know you, the real you."

Rachel nodded. As Meredith started walking back to the car, Rachel called her. Meredith turned around. "Just remember that nobody's perfect including Sam."

* * *

Once Derek got home, Meredith told Derek her conversation with Rachel. After thinking about it, Derek knew that they have been too harsh on Sam about Rachel. "Let's go talk to her. Then you'll go play with the other kids. I think they have been feeling left out," Meredith said gently. Derek nodded and they went upstairs.

She knocked on the door. Sam told them to come in. They did. Meredith sat on the edge of the bed. Derek stood. "What did I do wrong this time?" Sam asked.

Derek shook his head. "It's not you. It's us. We want to apologize to you about Rachel. We misjudged her. We're sorry for that."

"I'm sorry too. I knew that going to the basketball game was wrong. I knew that hitting that other girl was wrong. It's just that I was trying to be a good friend," Sam said.

"We know that. It's just that disobeying us or hitting isn't the best way to do it," Derek replied.

Sam nodded. "I know and I'm sorry."

"You're still grounded. I think we can lower the grounding to the same day that your suspension ends. Then you are going to invite that girl over so we could really get to know her," Derek said. Sam jumped up and hugged her parents tightly. "Now, I'm going to see what your siblings are up too."

Derek left and Meredith started to follow him when Sam stopped her. "Mom, can I talk to you?" Meredith nodded. "Why is it that you guys got so upset when I did this stuff?" she asked.

"I guess because you were breaking the rules. You never really got into trouble like this before," Meredith replied.

"Mom, are you kidding?" Sam asked. Meredith looked confused. "Don't you remember when I lost Jake at the mall? You were so upset with me."

Meredith nodded, now remembering. It was a family outing. Meredith was pushing one-year-old Mackenzie in the stroller while Derek was holding Noah's hand. So that left eleven-year-old Sam in charge of three-year-old Jake. Sam had let go of Jake's hand for one second while she tied her shoe. Luckily, they found Jake in the toy store.

"What about the time I broke your favorite glass figure? You yelled at me and sent me to my room."

"Ok, you made your point. Now, why don't we head downstairs and play with your brothers and sisters, as a family?" Meredith asked.

Sam smiled. "Sounds good to me." She followed Meredith out of her room.

Once again, Meredith cuddled up next to Derek. "I think this whole thing with Sam and Rachel have finally ended," Meredith said relieved.

"I think so too," Derek replied.

Meredith sighed. "I thought it would be easier as they get older. Instead, it's the complete opposite," Meredith said.

Derek nodded. "Just wait until Sam enter high school next year. Then the drama starts," Derek replied.

"Don't forget the boys, driver's license and probably a cell-phone," Meredith added.

"She's not dating until she's thirty," Derek reminded her.

Meredith giggled. "Do you think we are ready for the high school years?"

"We have a few more months to get ready for it."

"Something that Rachel said made me remind myself that we can't expect Sam to be a good girl all the time. There will be times where she will break the rules. She'll make mistakes. We just have to let her make them. Otherwise, she'll never learn," Meredith said.

"Wise words we will have to remember," Derek replied.

"Good night, non-perfect dad," Meredith said, kissing him.

"Good night, non-perfect mom," Derek replied.


	35. The Freshman

Author's Note: It's on to the high school years.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**The Freshman**

"Thank you for inviting us along," Rachel told Meredith. It was an another back-to-school shopping day. This time, Meredith allowed Sam to invite two friends. She picked Rachel and Alyson.

Over the last few months, Derek and Meredith got a chance to know Rachel. After that, Rachel, Sam and Alyson had been inseparable. So Meredith couldn't resist telling Sam to invite them along. Mackenzie and Abby were feeling a little left out so Sam did the right thing. She invited them along as well. Derek was going to do something with Noah and Jake that day.

"Where shall we go first?" Meredith asked as they arrived.

"I saw that Sears have some great sales," Rachel replied.

"Alright, we'll go there first," Meredith said. As Sam and her friends looked around the store, Meredith realized that her daughter was entering high school. It was the next step in becoming independent from her parents. She wasn't sure if she liked that. After all, Sam had gotten into all that trouble last year.

Meredith got that out of her mind instantly. High school was a clean slate. Sam was starting over. Even though they trusted Rachel now, it still didn't mean that they would get into trouble.

"Mom, we picked out what we wanted. Can I have your credit card real quick?" Sam asked, snapping Meredith out of her thoughts.

Meredith handed her the card. "I'll be waiting outside with your sisters." She noticed that they were getting restless. Sam nodded and hurried in line with Rachel and Alyson. Meredith went outside the store and tried to entertain Mackenzie and Abby.

After they came out, they went to a few more stores before Sam took Mackenzie and Abby into Build-A-Bear and the toy store. "She's a great big sister, isn't she?" Rachel asked as she and Alyson waited outside the store with Meredith. Meredith nodded, lost in thought.

* * *

The first day of school came. Meredith was a wreck. It was always challenging to get the kids up again because they have been so used to sleeping late. Luckily, Sam and Noah were experts in getting up early. They helped their brother and sisters out with getting up early and everything.

Meredith then pulled out her camera from her hiding spot. Sam turned to her. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"This is the first time all of my children are going to school. I want a few pictures," Meredith replied. It was Abby's turn to attend preschool. Mackenzie was now in kindergarten. Jake was in second grade and Noah was in fifth grade.

Her children groaned but lined up from oldest to youngest on the stairs. Meredith was able to take a few pictures before Sam finally stopped her. "Mom, we're going to be late for the bus."

"I can't believe you're a freshman. You're really growing up," Meredith told her.

"I know," Sam said. She then sighed. "Well, I think I should head to the bus stop."

"Have a great first day," Meredith replied. She then looked at the rest of her kids. "All of you have a great first day." She then kissed them one by one.

"You're not coming with us?" Noah asked surprised.

Meredith shook her head. "I think you guys are old enough to walk by yourselves. I trust you will watch over the younger ones," she told them. Sam and Noah then gathered them up and they said good-bye to their mother one more time.

She couldn't believe that all of her children were now in school. It took nearly fifteen years to accomplish that. After she got ready, she went to work. At lunch, she sat down by Christina and Izzie once again. "Well, all of my children are now in school."

"Wow, how long did that take?" Christina asked.

"It took nearly fifteen years. Now, the work has just begun," Meredith said.

Izzie and Christina looked at her. "Well, I still have about eleven more years of field trips, chicken pox and school functions to go to," Meredith explained.

"Oh come on. You know you love it," Izzie replied.

"Ok, I do. It's nice to be needed," Meredith admitted. "I don't think I will have that with Sam much longer. After all, she's a freshman in high school this year."

"Are you kidding? She will always need her mom. After all, she and you are close," Izzie replied.

Once the children got home, Meredith went to greet them. She didn't even have a chance to say hello to Sam. She just went right past her. "She told me that she hates high school," Noah told Meredith.

"Go play. I'll come and check on you guys later," Meredith instructed. The children hurried off to different rooms.

Meredith went to the TV room where Sam was on the couch. "Can I go back to junior high?" she asked.

"Did you have a bad first day?" Meredith asked, sitting next to her.

Sam nodded. "Rachel, Alyson and I only have lunch together. I hate PE class because of the teacher. I even have homework on the first day."

"Is there anything good?" Meredith asked.

"The only class I think I will like is Home Ec.," Sam replied.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day. But it will get better. Besides, this is just your first day."

"I know. I just wish it was today," Sam said, groaning.

Meredith giggled. She then smiled. "I think I know how to cheer you up. Why don't we watch one of our old mother-daughter movies tonight in my bedroom, just you and me?"

Sam smiled. "Alright."

Meredith smiled to herself. Izzie was right. Even Sam was growing up, she still needed her mom. Meredith knew that would never change. They were too close for that.


	36. A Dark Secret

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**A Dark Secret**

"Mom, what do you think of this dress?" Sam asked as she tried on a blue dress that glittered. The Homecoming Dance was coming up. Sam was planning to go along with Rachel and Alyson. According to Sam, she needed to a new dress.

"I still don't understand why you can't wear one of your dresses that you already own," Meredith said.

"It's my first high school dance. I want to look older than a freshman," Sam replied. She then turned to look in a mirror. "Darn it."

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked, coming over to her daughter. She looked her daughter over. She couldn't see anything wrong.

"Look how much my stomach sticks out," Sam replied. "I'm going to have to lose some pounds if I want to fit in this dress."

"Well, I'm sure if you lay off those snacks, then you can easily fit in that dress."

"Do I have to?" Sam groaned.

"Yes, otherwise you won't have a dress for the dance," Meredith replied.

"Ok, I'll lay off the sweets for awhile," Sam said as she went back into the changing room.

* * *

Meredith was taking a nap when she heard knocking at the door. She groaned but went to answer it. She was surprised when she saw Rachel at the door. "Sam's not here. She's at her yearbook meeting," Meredith said.

Rachel nodded. "I know. That's why I came. I need to talk to you privately."

Meredith was confused, but let Rachel in. "Is something wrong?"

Rachel didn't answer her at first. "I think Sam has been going on a crazy diet so she could lose weight for the dance."

"What makes you say that?" Meredith asked.

"She doesn't eat at lunchtime. When we went to my house, she went to the bathroom and weighed herself. She freaked out when she found out that she only lost one pound."

"I don't understand. I give her lunch money every morning. Do you know what she has been doing with it?"

Rachel nodded. "She's been giving it away to our friends." Meredith couldn't believe it. "I wouldn't have come to you if I wasn't worried. Everyone is. I tried to tell her that it's not safe to do this. But she won't listen."

"Thank you, Rachel. Don't worry. I'll talk to her when she gets home," Meredith said as the front door opened. Meredith and Rachel turned to see an angry Sam staring at them. "Sam, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Sam said, but Meredith stopped her.

"Are you on a diet?" Meredith demanded.

"Yeah, so?" Sam said.

"That kind of diet is dangerous. If you're not careful, you can end up with an eating disorder," Meredith replied.

"It's only until the dance. Then I'll go back to eating," Sam said.

"No, you are going to sit down and eat tonight," Meredith replied.

"I can't. I'm finally starting to lose weight. Mom, please. Let me do this," Sam begged.

Meredith sighed. "At least eat something," Meredith replied.

Sam hugged her mother tightly. "I will. I promise."

* * *

Meredith was playing with Mackenzie and Abby when the phone rang. Derek was off in the other room while the boys were playing upstairs. Sam had already headed to the dance with Rachel and Alyson.

Meredith answered the phone. "Dr. Grey, something happened with Sam," Rachel told her. Meredith's heart skipped a beat.

After dropping the kids off at a neighbor's, Meredith and Derek hurried over to the hospital. Rachel was there, waiting for them. "What happened?" Meredith asked her.

"Everything was fine until all of a sudden, she fainted. When she didn't come to, one of the teachers called an ambulance. Sam gave me your number and you were the first one I called after we realized that she needed to be taken to the hospital," Rachel explained.

"You did the right thing," Meredith said as Izzie came over to them.

"How is Sam?" Derek asked.

"She'll be fine. It looks like she hadn't been eating much over the last two weeks. Did you know about this?" Izzie asked.

"I found out the other day when Rachel told me about it. She wanted to lose a few pounds for the dance. I told her that she had to eat something that night. She did and I thought the subject was closed," Meredith replied after she shot Derek a guilty look.

"Meredith, how could you! Our daughter wasn't eating and you continued to allow her to do that! You're a doctor! You should know better," Derek shouted.

"I know. But I didn't want to ruin her night," Meredith said as they turned back to Izzie.

Izzie was quiet at first. Then she continued her conversation. "She'll have to stay here overnight just to make sure everything's fine. You can probably take her home tomorrow morning," Izzie said.

The two thanked her before Izzie went on her way. Even after taking Rachel home, Derek and Meredith were silent the whole way home. "Derek, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Meredith said, apologizing.

"You put our daughter in danger," Derek snapped.

"It was a mistake," Meredith replied. "The main thing is that our daughter is fine."

"How do you know she won't continue to do this after this? Things like this are addicting," Derek said.

"We have to trust her that she won't," Meredith replied. "She's fifteen. We can't keep holding her hand. We have to start letting her make her own mistakes and learn from them."

Derek sighed. He had to agree. "Are you sure this is one of those times that we have to trust her?" Meredith nodded. "Alright, we'll do it your way this time." Meredith kissed him, smiling.


	37. Sam Runs Away Part One

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Sam Runs Away Part One**

Meredith quickly finished up packing the picnic basket. "Is everyone about ready?" she called in the next room. She heard a chorus of yeses. Meredith then made sure that she had packed enough food for everyone. "Mommy, why can't I bring Rosie along to the park?" Mackenzie asked.

"I don't want you to lose her," Meredith said.

Just then, Sam came in the kitchen. "Are you sure I can't invite my friends along?" Sam asked.

"No, not this time," Meredith replied. For the last few times, Sam didn't want to join the family outings. This time, Derek and Meredith insisted. So Sam reluctantly agreed even though she was going to make plans with Alyson and Rachel that day.

Once they got to the playground, Derek and Meredith let Jake, Mackenzie and Abby run to the playground. Derek was going to play basketball with Noah. Ever since that night at the basketball game, Noah fell in love with basketball.

Sam and Meredith sat on a bench. They were watching Jake, Mackenzie and Abby. Rather, Meredith was. Sam was staring off into space. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sam didn't answer at first. "Ever since I fainted at the dance, everyone has been treating me differently. It's like I'm a disease or something. Alyson and Rachel are the only ones who have stuck by me."

"Well, give it time. I'm sure by next week, everything will be back to normal," Meredith said.

"I hope so. I really don't want to embarrass myself in front of Michael again," Sam replied.

Meredith looked at her. "Who's Michael?"

"He's Rachel's brother's friend. He's a junior and so hot," Sam replied.

"Whatever happened to Ryan?" Meredith asked.

"Ryan is so last year. I moved on to older boys now," Sam replied.

"Don't let your father hear you say that. He still doesn't want you to date until you're thirty," Meredith teased her. Sam giggled.

After a wonderful day in the park, they headed home. "Can we talk?" Sam asked once the little ones were in bed. Derek went to the bedroom while Meredith and Sam went downstairs.

Sam didn't know how to begin. "Earlier, we were talking about the dance and everything. It made me realize that you didn't punish me for once. Why is that?" Sam asked.

Meredith sighed. "This time, it was my mistake. I shouldn't have let you continue not to eat. I knew better. I was just trying to be your friend. Last year, I think we were too hard on you," Meredith explained.

"Mom, you went ballistic over a few dares," Sam reminded her.

"I know and I shouldn't have. It's just that I was trying to be a good mother," Meredith replied.

"Mom, you're a great mother. You're nothing like Grandma Ellis. You never cheated on Dad," Sam said, trying to assure her.

Meredith didn't say anything at first. "No, but your dad was."

Sam looked at her. "Dad cheated on you?"

"No, not exactly." Meredith sighed. "I really didn't want to tell you this." After a few seconds of silence, Meredith continued. "Your dad was married to Aunt Addison before we got together."

"What?" Sam was shocked.

Meredith told her about Derek and Addison, Addison and Mark and then finally her and Derek. "I didn't even know about Addison until she showed up right when I found out I was pregnant with you."

"The only reason Dad is with you is because of me?" Sam asked.

Meredith shook her head. "Of course not."

"Oh come on, Mom! Most of the fights you have is because of me. Even when I had my surgery all those years ago, you guys were fighting about who was going to stay with me that night," Sam said angrily.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Derek said. "You're going to wake up your siblings."

"See, every little thing is my fault," Sam replied and went out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked.

"It's nothing. I'll talk to her in the morning," Meredith replied and went out of the room.

The next morning, Derek came down to see Meredith already up. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked. "It looked like you had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Meredith replied. She didn't have a chance to say anything else as Noah wandered in. The others started to wander down all except Sam. "I'll go see if I can get her up," Meredith said as Derek went to attend to the others.

Meredith went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Sam, I made breakfast. You should get it while it's hot," she called. There was no answer. Meredith waited a few more minutes before she knocked on the door again. There was still no answer.

Meredith opened the door and saw that her room was empty. Meredith's heart skipped a beat when she saw a note on Sam's bed. "Derek, come quick," Meredith said as she rushed over to the note.

Derek rushed in along with the other kids. "What's wrong?"

Meredith held back tears as she handed him the note. "Sam ran away."

Derek stayed calm. "Noah, go get Uncle Alex on the phone. Jake, take your sisters downstairs and watch them for awhile."

After the children left, Meredith collapsed in tears. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't told her about you and Addison, she wouldn't have blamed herself and ran away."

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Derek said, comforting her.

To be continued...


	38. Sam Runs Away Part Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! I haven't had any reviews for the last few chapters. So let me know how I'm doing with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Sam Runs Away Part Two**

Meredith couldn't concentrate. Her mind was on Sam. It had been a few hours since she found the note. It seemed like longer. Derek had started a search party. He, Alex, George, Callie and Izzie were out there searching for her now. Christina and Lexie were staying with her at the house.

Christina was keeping her company while Lexie was helping Noah watch the younger ones. Meredith started rambling off when Christina stopped her. "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault," Christina said.

"Yes, it is. I made the choice to tell her. Now, she ran off to who knows where."

"Are you sure the note didn't tell you where she was going?" Christina asked.

Meredith shook her head. "No, it just said that our fighting will probably stop if she just left," she replied. She started to go to the kitchen window. "Look at the weather outside," she said. Rain clouds started to form.

Just then, the front door opened. It was Izzie and Callie. "We looked everywhere. She's not at the school, hospital or park. We even checked the zoo."

"If something happened to her, I will never forgive myself," Meredith replied as she turned back to the window, just watching the rain clouds come closer.

Later, George came back. By then, it was pouring rain. "I'm sorry, Meredith. I didn't have any luck. Derek and Alex went to see if she is out of the city."

"Would she go that far?" Izzie asked Meredith.

Meredith shrugged. She couldn't think. "I don't know. I don't even know what she packed." She didn't know what else to say until the phone rang. She rushed to the phone. "Sam?" she asked.

Unfortunately, it was Addison. "No, it's Addison." Meredith groaned and was about to interrupt when Addison continued. "Sam's here at the house. She apparently hopped on buses until she reached LA. She just got in a few minutes ago and crashed in the guest bedroom. She told me that she was running away from home. I knew the right thing to do was to call you."

"Thank you. Can she stay with you until we get this whole thing sorted out?" Meredith asked.

"Of course," Addison replied.

Meredith then hung up the phone and told the gang the news. Meredith then thought it was odd that she had chosen Addison's place in LA. There must be a reason that she chose that particular place. Meredith didn't know why, just yet.

Once Derek got home, he wanted to go to Los Angeles right away and get her back. Meredith shook her head. "I have a feeling that she will come back on her own, with a little help from Addison."

"How do you know that?" Derek asked.

"I just have that gut feeling that Addison will bring her back," Meredith replied.

* * *

Meredith woke up suddenly with a knock at the door. It had been a few days since Sam ran away. Meredith started to doubt her instincts until that door rang. She went to answer it and found Sam and Addison at the door. Sam was holding her suitcase. Meredith knew what that meant.

Meredith started to cry and so did Sam. "Don't you ever do that to us again," she said, before they embraced in a hug. "You had us scared to death." Derek then came in the hall. Noah, Jake, Mackenzie and Abby came from their rooms and hurried downstairs.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, apologizing.

After Sam settled in, Meredith took Addison outside to talk. "How did you do it?" she asked her.

"For awhile, she didn't want to hear about it. Then she suddenly blurted out what happened. I told her my side of the story. I then told her about the good things she had brought to your family. She knew that I was right and agreed that it was time to head back."

"Thank you for everything," Meredith replied. They then went back inside to celebrate.

* * *

"Hey, what's up, Mom?" Sam asked as she wandered in with the rest of the gang. It had been a few days since she arrived back.

"How was school?" Meredith asked.

"Just fine. It's almost time for the school play auditions. I'm thinking about trying out," Sam replied.

Meredith smiled. Sam was back to her old self again. "That's great."

After dinner, Sam helped Meredith with the dishs. When they were done, Sam was about to leave when Meredith stopped her. "We need to talk."

"I know," Sam replied and they each grabbed a seat at the kitchen table.

"What did you learn from all this?" Meredith asked.

Sam immediatly knew what she meant. She knew the answer right away. "Well, I learned that I couldn't play the What If card. All that stuff happened years ago. So it could have gone either way."

"Anything else?" Meredith asked.

Sam nodded. "I shouldn't run away from my problems. I have to face them. I also know that my actions were the cause of the fights. I just didn't want to admit it."

Meredith was impressed. "It sounds like you really did learn a few things while you were with Aunt Addy."

Sam nodded again. "I also learned what job I want, a baby doctor like Aunt Addy."

Meredith was surprised. "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, I always knew that I wanted to a doctor. I just didn't know in what field. Aunt Addy told me all about her job. I fell in love with it at once. So after high school and regular college, I'm going to try to get into Harvard Medical School like Aunt Lexie did," Sam said proudly. She then noticed her mother's face. "I know I'm not following in your footsteps exactly but this is what I want to do."

"I understand. In fact, I support you all the way," Meredith replied.

"Thanks," Sam said as she gave her mom a hug. She then got up and left the room.

Meredith stayed, thinking about what her daughter had said. She was surprised that her daughter had picked a different career than she did. However, Meredith knew that she couldn't choose her daughter's path. Instead, she had to support her in her choice. That was what Meredith was going to do, no matter what job it was.


	39. A Shining Star

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**A Shining Star**

"I still can't believe that Sam wants to follow in Addison's footsteps," Christina said as she helped Meredith put up pink and white streamers and balloons.

"I don't care as long as she's happy," Meredith replied. "Besides, I didn't really expect her to follow in my footsteps."

"You were the one who told me that she was dressed up in green scrubs every time you came to pick her up from preschool," Christina pointed out.

Meredith sighed. She knew that there was no fooling Christina. After all, they had known each other for years now. "Ok, I had a feeling that she was going to go into the medical field. I just didn't know which career path she was going to choose," Meredith replied.

"Wow, is all this for me?" asked a small voice behind them.

Meredith and Christina turned around to see Abby. "Do you know any other girls who is turning four today?" Meredith teased. Abby giggled, but shook her head.

Just then, Sam came in the room, all excited. "Mom, guess what? I'm going to play Belle in Beauty and the Beast!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you," Meredith replied before they hugged. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I would get the part since I have black hair," Sam said. As the years went by, Sam kept her long black hair. She refused to have it cut unless it was just to trim the ends. She usually put it up in a ponytail like it was today.

"Having black hair has nothing to do with it. You got the part because you were good," Meredith replied.

Sam nodded. "I know. I just wanted to say it to get out of my system. Gotta tell Noah and the others." She hurried out of the room.

Meredith looked at Abby's upset face. "It looks like we have two things to celebrate." Abby then smiled.

* * *

For the next few weeks, it was busy for the Shepherds. Sam had play practice and yearbook. Noah had basketball practice. Meredith really had to run around to get everyone to their different activities. She knew it was going to be worth it once they would see Sam in the show.

Meredith got out her camera and gasped as Sam came down the stairs. "You definitely have the outfit," she said. It was an exact replica of the blue and white dress Belle wore. She even had an white apron that tied around her waist. She took a few pictures. "Now wear the yellow ballroom one."

"Sorry, but I want that one to be a surprise," Sam replied. Meredith was about to protest when Derek stopped her.

"Meredith, she needs to get going. After all, she's the star," he said.

Meredith gave up. She hugged her daughter quickly. "We'll see you soon."

"Break a leg," said Mackenzie, coming into the hall.

They smiled. Sam gave her sister a hug before heading out the door. He was going to drop her off and swing back to pick up the rest of the family.

A half-hour later, they arrived at the high school. Derek and Meredith found seats right in the middle while the younger children were able to sit up front. Noah promised to watch them even though Derek and Meredith knew that they were going to behave.

They waited as the rest of their friends came. "This is going to be so exciting. I can't wait," Meredith said. Derek nodded.

Derek and Meredith soon got enchanted by the play. Sam's singing was very good. Once in awhile, Meredith glanced up front. She could see that the kids were loving it. During intermission, Derek and George went to get some food and drinks for the kids. Meredith gasped when Sam entered onstage in the yellow ballroom dress. The dress sparkled on the stage. "Whoever did the costumes did a great job," Meredith whispered to Derek.

Once the play ended, Sam went over to her family. "Hey, there's our shining star," Derek exclaimed. "You were terrific." Everyone else had to agree.

"Thanks," Sam replied. "Just remember I still have a few more shows to do this weekend."

"We'll be there for every one of them," Meredith promised.

Every time, Meredith could see that Sam was having fun up there. She had such a great voice. She even loved being in pictures with little kids who wants a picture with "Belle." Meredith knew that she didn't want it to end.

On the last night, Derek and Meredith let Noah, Jake, Mackenzie and Abby take the flowers to Sam. "This just makes me want to try out for the next one," Sam said. "Maybe I could even work backstage next time."

Just then, Rachel and Alyson came over to them. They congratulated their friend. "Come on. There's a cast party. We can't have it without our star," Rachel said. Rachel and Alyson both helped by seating people and working the concession stands.

"Hey, we all worked hard in that play," Sam pointed out. Derek and Meredith smiled to each other. They knew that she never liked to take the credit for herself. That was just the way she was. Sam turned to her parents. "Can I?" she asked.

"Of course. We'll celebrate tomorrow night," Derek replied. "Go have fun with your friends." Sam thanked them and went off with her friends. Meredith knew that even though Sam loved acting, she wouldn't change her mind about being a doctor. It was in her blood.


	40. Rachel Moves In

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't forget to review!

**Dismclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

**Rachel Moves In**

Meredith took a walk through the neighborhood. When she got back, she collapsed on the couch and flipped on the television. She was still watching television when the kids came home from school. She then sat up and greeted them. She then noticed the sad look on Sam's face.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"It's nothing," Sam replied.

"Come on. You can tell me. You tell me almost everything," Meredith said, encouraging her.

Sam sighed. "Rachel might be moving away. Her time's almost up with her foster parents." Rachel had told Derek and Meredith that she had been in foster care ever since she was four.

"I'm sorry, honey," Meredith replied, who really was. After awhile, Meredith got used to having her around.

"I'm going to go do my homework," Sam said and left the room. Meredith wished she could do something to cheer her up.

* * *

"Hey Mom. Can Rachel stay over tomorrow night?" Sam asked. It was a week later. Meredith noticed that Sam and Rachel had been trying to spend as much time together as possible.

"Well, it's a Friday tomorrow. So I don't see why not," Meredith replied.

Sam smiled for the first time that week. "Thanks Mom, you're the best," she said as she hugged her.

The next day, Rachel came over right after school with the rest of the gang. "Thank you for letting me stay, Dr. Grey," Rachel said once she got in the door.

"You're very welcome. I made some chocolate chip cookies. The plate is on the kitchen table," said Meredith even though her children didn't hear her past cookies. Sam, Rachel and Meredith laughed as the younger kids hurried out of the room.

"Don't worry. I have hidden a couple in your secret hiding place," Meredith whispered to Sam. Meredith knew the importance of making sure everyone got some of the treats. So she always hid Sam's in a secret place where she and Sam only knows about it.

"Thanks Mom. I think we're going to grab some later. Right now, we're going to watch some movies in the other room," Sam replied.

Meredith looked at her. "No homework?" Sam shook her head. "Ok, have fun then. I'll call you two when supper's ready. Then you two can help set the table tonight."

Sam nodded and they went in the other room. Once in awhile, Meredith checked on them. They seemed cheerful. However, Meredith knew that Sam was good at hiding things. She had done it before.

At supper, Rachel was quiet. Meredith had a feeling that she wasn't used to being with a large family. After supper, Rachel offered to help with the dishes. "No, you're our guest. Go sit and relax," Derek ordered.

"Noah, you help me tonight," Meredith told her son. "Sam will switch with you tomorrow." Sam was grateful and followed her best friend into the other room again.

Later, Meredith crawled into bed next to Derek. "Well, everyone's in bed including Sam and Rachel."

"It's nice that they are spending time together before Rachel leaves," Derek said.

"I know Sam invited her tonight because of that," Meredith replied. "Did you know she's leaving next week?"

Derek shook his head. "No, I knew she was leaving. I just didn't realize that it would be that soon."

Meredith nodded. "Sam told me yesterday when she invited her over. It's too bad. They are such good friends. I hate to break those two apart."

"Well, there's really nothing we can do about it."

Meredith suddenly got an idea. "What if we take her in for awhile?"

Derek turned to her. "What? Are you crazy?"

"It's the perfect plan. Rachel doesn't have to leave. Sam doesn't have to deal with her best friend leaving."

Derek looked at her. "You're serious."

"Yes, I'm dead serious. Come on. Do you really want to split those two up?" Meredith asked.

Derek shook his head. "Of course I don't. I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Meredith asked.

"For one thing, we're not prepared to take another teenager in. Another thing is we're not qualified."

"Derek, I want to do this," Meredith pleaded.

Derek sighed. "I could never say no to you. Go get the girls."

Meredith jumped for joy. She kissed her husband on the cheek and then went to get Sam and Rachel. After explaining what was happening, they went into the bedroom. "You won't regret this, Chief Shepherd," Rachel told him.

After filling out a bunch of paperwork, Derek and Meredith became temporary guardians to Rachel. Rachel and Sam were excited to become sisters and Meredith knew that they made the right decision.

A few days later, Meredith woke up early. It was the day Rachel was moving in. As Meredith went through the hall, she knocked on every one's door except Sam. She knew that she was already up.

Sure enough, Sam was already up and dressed. "I'm ready to be presented to my new sister."

"Angel, just remember that this is just temporarily. She's only moving in with us for the rest of the school year and perhaps the summer. That's it," Meredith reminded her daughter.

"I know, but I'm still excited," Sam said happily.

"Are you sure you and Rachel don't mind sharing rooms?" Meredith asked. Rachel was going to be in a different room. But the girls insisted on sharing a room.

"No, we'll be fine," Sam replied.

Meredith looked at the time. "Rachel is going to be here in an hour. How am I ever going to get everyone ready on time?" she moaned.

Sam looked at her. "What's with you?"

"I just want her to feel at home," Meredith said.

"I have a feeling that she already has," Sam replied.


	41. A Day at Six Flags

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Please continue reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Forty One**

**A Day at Six Flags**

It was summertime and school was finally out. It had been too long since Derek and Meredith took the kids to a fun place. So they decided to take the kids to one of the Six Flags for a day. They knew that they would like that. They were bringing Rachel along of course.

Rachel was still with them. There had been only a few minor problems. Rachel had a little trouble obeying rules. Then she was able to get used to them. At first, she was a little uncomfortable with the loudness of the younger Shepherds. In time, Meredith and Derek noticed that she got used to that as well.

When they arrived, they got through the gate before Derek and Meredith asked the kids what they wanted to do. "We want to go on the roller coasters," Sam said, speaking for her and Rachel.

"Ok, we can hit those kind of rides first and hit the water park after lunch to cool off," Derek said.

"I don't want to go on a rollercoaster," said a scared Mackenzie.

"Don't worry. The big girls are going to go on the rollercoaster. We're just heading in that direction. We're going to go on the Ferris wheel and the train," Meredith replied.

That's just what they did. While the girls headed to the roller coasters, Derek took the boys over to the bumper cars. Meredith took the younger girls to the Ferris wheel first. When they got into the seat, Abby looked a little worried.

"We're caged in. We can't fall out," Meredith said, who knew what she was thinking.

Once the girls knew that, they weren't worried anymore. Instead, they looked down below when the Ferris wheel stopped. After that ride was over, Meredith and Derek met up and took the younger ones on the train.

After that, they met the older girls for lunch. "How was it?" Noah asked. He was upset when he found out he wasn't old enough to ride the roller coasters. "We had a blast," Rachel said as she munched on a sandwich.

"I don't know. I think that last ride was a little too fast for my liking," Sam replied. "I found out I really don't like the ones that go upside down."

"But that's the best part," Rachel protested.

"Well, you can definitely relax in the water park," Derek told her. Sam smiled, knowing he was right.

At the water park, they went on the more relaxing rides before heading to wild water rides. They took turns sliding down the water tunnels. They had to take turns on the water rafts. So Sam and Rachel took the younger girls while Meredith was stuck with the boys. She really didn't mind. In fact, she was proud that Rachel was willing to go along with the younger girls.

Meredith took a break after awhile and watched the children from a bench when they arrived at the waves. At that moment, she realized that not only Sam was growing up, but the other children as well.

Derek soon joined her. Meredith didn't listen as he started talking. "Meredith, is something wrong?" he asked her. He had finally noticed that his wife wasn't paying attention to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking of the children. They're growing up so fast. After all, Sam's going to be a sophomore. Noah's going to be in junior high soon. Soon, they won't even need us anymore."

"Honey, they will always need us," Derek replied. Just then, their children were calling them to join them. Derek and Meredith looked at each other before heading back into the water.

On the way home, they stopped by a fast food place for supper. After that, it was quiet. The younger ones were sleeping while Noah and Jake talked quietly. Rachel and Sam did the same. Meredith was grateful that Rachel was being quiet. She was used to being loud.

As they were bringing the children into the house, Rachel took Meredith aside to talk to her. "I want to thank you for bringing me along. I never had a fun day like that ever."

"You never had a day where your parents took you to the zoo or Six Flags?" Meredith asked.

Rachel shook her head. "It was the best day I ever had. Thanks for that," she said.

Meredith smiled. "I want to thank you for obeying our rules. I know it's not easy for you to have rules and try to follow them especially with a family you're not really used to."

"Well, I had rules at my foster home. I just didn't want to follow them." Rachel suddenly yawned. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night, Dr. Grey."

"Good night Rachel," Meredith replied.

Later, Meredith crawled into bed next to Derek. She was exhausted. "That was a fun. Even Rachel said that she had a good time," she told him.

Derek turned to her. "Just out of curiosity, how long Rachel is staying here?" he asked.

"I don't know. We only signed up for the school year and then the summer. After that, we just have to play it by ear."

"I'm glad we are doing a good deed by taking Rachel in," Derek said.

"Me too. She really seemed to turn around her attitude and everything," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, I just wish we could do more for her," Derek said.

"I think we are doing just enough by taking her in and treating her like she's part of the family," Meredith replied. "She never really had that before."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm glad everyone had fun including Rachel." Meredith had to agree. The first fun filled day with Rachel being with the family was definitely a success. She knew that Rachel will probably never forget this day, the day she was able to have fun and be a part of a family.


	42. Rachel's Request

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Please continue reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's or it's characters

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Rachel's Request**

"The house seems so quiet without Rachel around now," Meredith told Derek one day. A few weeks had passed since that fun day at Six Flags. Rachel's social worker had called and told them that she had found another family in Seattle who was willing to take Rachel in. So Rachel sadly packed up her bags and moved across town.

"At least, her social worker found another family in Seattle," Derek replied.

Meredith nodded. "It was nice to help her out for awhile," she said.

"Well, Sam suggested inviting Rachel's foster parents to our Fourth of July party," Derek told her. Sam thought of having a party with all of their family and friends. Derek and Meredith had no objections and started their plans.

"That's a good idea. We can get to know her new foster parents then," Meredith replied. Just then, Sam came in the room. "Hey, we were just talking about party plans."

The phone rang and Sam answered it. After a few minutes, Derek and Meredith couldn't help but overhear. "Are you kidding?" Sam yelled into the phone. "Can't they do anything about it?" She then went to another room so her parents wouldn't overhear.

"I wonder what's going on," Meredith said.

"Whatever it was, it didn't sound good," Derek replied.

A few minutes later, Sam came in and hung up the phone. "What happened?" Meredith asked.

"Her mom wants her back. She says that she's sobered up and ready to have her kid back. The problem is that her mom has been saying that for years. Rachel has been going back and forth between her mom and foster homes. Can you do anything?"

Rachel had told them that her dad had died a few years ago from drugs. Her mom had been in and out of rehab centers ever since Rachel had been taken out of her home.

"Angel, I'm afraid we can't. We want to help Rachel. But we can't really do anything if her mother wants her back," Derek said gently.

The next day, Meredith got ready to buy party supplies. She quickly gave out instructions to Sam and Noah. "I'll be back in a few hours. You know where your dad is," she said.

"He's with Uncle Alex," Sam replied.

Meredith nodded. "There shouldn't be any problems. If there are, I have my cell-phone or you can call your dad at Uncle Alex's." She then kissed her children good-bye and left.

A few hours later, she arrived back to the children. She saw that they were acting out of sorts. Meredith knew that something was up. "Did everything go ok?" she asked as she picked Abby up.

"Rachel's hiding in Sam's room," Abby replied. Sam shot a look at her sister. Clearly, she wasn't supposed to tell her mother.

Meredith turned to her daughter. "Why's Rachel hiding in your room?" she asked.

"She doesn't want to go back to her mom," Sam replied. "Can you talk to her, please? She doesn't want to listen to me."

Meredith put Abby down. "I'll see what I can do." She then went upstairs and knocked on the door. Rachel was on the window sill, looking through the window. She turned when she noticed Meredith was at the doorway.

"The little rugrats ratted me out, huh?" Rachel asked. Meredith nodded. "That's ok. I didn't really want to keep it a secret that long anyway."

Meredith sat down besides her. "As Sam once learned, you can't run away from your problems."

Rachel nodded. "I know. I just don't think I can take it again." She then looked at Meredith. "I want you and Derek to be my permanent guardians."

Meredith looked at her, confused. "I'm not sure we can do that."

"Yes, you can. You have to. Please promise me that I will not go back to my mother," Rachel begged.

"I can't promise anything. But I'm going to call your social worker and see what we can work out," Meredith said and left the room.

Hours later, Derek arrived home. Meredith kissed him as he came in the door. "How was your day?"

"Very interesting. I went to the store. When I came back, Rachel was here hiding in Sam's room."

"Really, why's that?" Derek asked.

"She didn't want to go back to her mom. She also told me that she wants us to be her permanent guardians," Meredith replied.

"What was your answer?" Derek asked.

"I told her that I couldn't promise anything. But I would talk to her social worker," Meredith replied.

"Meredith, how could you say that without talking to me?" Derek asked.

"I didn't say yes or no. I just said I would talk to her social worker," Meredith pointed out.

"Honey, I understand you want to help her out. But I don't think there's anything we could do if her mother wants her back. It's the law."

"She wants us to be her guardians. We owe it to her," Meredith replied.

"Still, I think she would have to stay with us a lot more than a few months before we would be considered to be her guardians," Derek said.

"Why are you so against this?" Meredith asked. "Do you not want to help Rachel out?"

"I do. I just want to follow the law while doing it," Derek replied.

"Derek, she needs us. She needs a family. You and I both know that her mother will go back to her old ways."

"How do you know? We don't even know her mother. So maybe that this time it's for good," Derek said.

"Rachel doesn't think so. She knows her mother will go back. She's done this too many times. She's tired of it. She wants us, Derek. Couldn't we just talk to her social worker and see what our options are?" Meredith asked.

Derek sighed and finally agreed. "We'll call her social worker in the morning."


	43. Good bye Rachel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Good bye Rachel**

"Do you really think driving over to the place will convince her?" Derek asked. Meredith had the crazy idea to drive to Ms. Hall's house and talk to her. Ms. Hall still wasn't willing to give her daughter away. Mrs. Jackson told them that they couldn't really do anything unless Ms. Hall changed her mind.

Meredith nodded. "It's better than sitting by and doing nothing," she replied as she started to pack.

"What are you going to say to her?" Derek asked.

Meredith hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. But I'll figure something out," she replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked. He looked at her hard.

Meredith nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then I will wish you good luck," Derek replied.

"We do too," added another voice. It was Rachel and Sam.

"Do you really think you can convince my mom?" Rachel asked.

"I will do my best," Meredith replied.

* * *

Meredith knocked on the door. A woman opened it. Meredith knew it was Rachel's mom. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. "You must be Dr. Grey," she said.

Meredith nodded. "Yes, I need to talk to you about Rachel," she replied.

"Forget it. I'm not signing her over to you," Ms. Hall said.

Meredith stopped the door as it started to close. "I drove all the way from Seattle to talk to you. The least you can do is hear me out," she said.

Ms. Hall sighed. "Come on in," she said finally. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Meredith shook her head as she came into the small trailer. "No thank you."

Ms. Hall laughed. "Don't worry. I don't have any beer."

"Water, then," Meredith answered. She was surprised that Ms. Hall knew what she was thinking. "So Mrs. Jackson told you I was coming?"

Ms. Hall nodded as she poured the glass of water. She gestured Meredith to sit down on the couch. She did before Ms. Hall sat down next to her, giving her the glass of water.

"I suppose you want my story. Well, I guess it started with me. I ran away when I was fifteen. The reason why is not important. I then met my future husband. He was the one who introduced me into drugs. I stopped for awhile once I found out I was pregnant with Rachel."

"What happened after that?" Meredith asked.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't stop. Of course, that was when Rachel was taken out of our home. My husband and I both had to go to rehab. As you probably know, Rachel was back and forth for years."

Meredith nodded. "She mentioned that," she replied.

"I was in rehab again for the thousandth time when I found out my husband died of an drug overdose. I then realized that I didn't want to end my life like that. I don't want to lose Rachel like I lost my husband. I knew I would if I continue doing this. So I decided right then and there that I would never again drink alcohol. I have been sober for the last three years. The reason I didn't ask for Rachel back until now was I wanted to make sure that I could stick with it," Ms. Hall explained.

"I don't know quite what to say," Meredith said.

Ms. Hall went over and wrote a phone number down. "You or Rachel can call my sponsor. He will be happy to confirm my story."

"No, I believe you. I'll have Rachel call, though," Meredith replied.

"Dr. Grey, I want you to know that I do love my daughter. That's why I stopped. I didn't want to put her through this any longer. I also want to thank you and your family for taking care of her the last few months. I know it's probably hasn't been easy especially since you have a teenager in the house of your own."

Meredith nodded. "There are a few things that I think Rachel would want you to know." Ms. Hall looked confused. "It's nothing about you. It's more about school and such."

"Fire away," Ms. Hall replied.

* * *

Meredith arrived home and her family came to greet her. After a few minutes, she, Derek and Rachel went to the kitchen to talk. Meredith was nervous since she didn't know how to react. She told her about the conversation that she had with Rachel's mom.

"She did it for me?" Rachel asked, surprised.

Meredith nodded. "She realized the damage that she had done to you. She didn't want to do it anymore."

"My mom has never lied to me ever except when it's my birthday or Christmas. I don't need to call her sponsor. I know that she has changed."

Derek and Meredith noticed the sad look on her face. "What is it?" Meredith asked.

"I don't want to move," Rachel replied.

Meredith smiled. "You won't have to. I told her all about much you wanted to stay in Seattle. So she's moving to the city so you can finish up your high school years here."

Rachel looked surprised. "Really? She would do that for me?"

Meredith nodded. "Yep, she's already looking for an apartment for the two of you."

"I guess that means that I won't be staying here much longer," Rachel said.

"True, but you will always be part of this family," Derek replied. Meredith turned to her husband, surprised. Then her surprise look went into a smile. Derek had finally admitted that Rachel was a part of the family. Meredith took his hand and squeezed it. Derek shot a quick smile at her.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Chief Shepherd."


	44. Renewing Vows

Author's Note: This is after school starts back up again. Review when you can.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Renewing Vows**

Meredith was making supper when Derek came home. She heard the kids greet him. Then he wandered into the kitchen. "How was your day?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I was busy. I had two surgeries and a couple of emergencies came in today," Meredith replied.

"Wow, you did have a productive day. That sounds just as busy as mine." He then paused for a moment. "You do know what is coming up in a few weeks right?" he asked.

Meredith nodded. "How could I forget?" It was going to be their fifteenth wedding anniversary. "Why do you ask?"

Derek shrugged. "I was thinking of doing something special in honor of our fifteenth anniversary."

"What did you have in mind?" Meredith asked.

Derek bent over on one knee. "Would you marry me all over again?" he asked.

Meredith smiled. "Absolutely." Derek then got up and they kissed passionately before Meredith noticed that she was burning dinner.

They started to make plans at once. This time, Derek and Meredith knew that they had to include the children. Sam was going to be Meredith's maid-of-honor. Noah was going to be Derek's best man. Jake was going to the ring-bearer. Mackenzie was going to be the bridesmaid and little Abby was going to be the flower girl.

Unlike their first wedding, this wedding was going to be small. Most of Derek's family couldn't make it. Meredith considered her friends to be her family. They were all coming, of course. Christina and Izzie didn't mind that they weren't in the wedding. They just wanted to come.

* * *

On that morning, it was rush. The two younger girls had a hard time getting up that morning. So that caused everyone else run late. Meredith took a deep breath. She hoped that everything would go on schedule soon.

Meredith then concentrated on getting dressed. She knew that she couldn't get in her former wedding dress. Too many years had passed. So she had to get another wedding dress. There was a little more to the dress than the simple dress she had picked out before.

"Can we come in?" asked a voice. Meredith called that they could come in. Sam came in holding Abby. Mackenzie was with them. "Mom, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Meredith replied.

"We're ready to go," Sam said.

Luckily, everyone got out the door on time. Meredith had a feeling that it was Sam. She was the one who helped the girls change their clothes faster. When they arrived at the church, the younger girls were running wild. Sam watched them until it was time to get in position.

Luckily, they had a rehearsal the night before. Meredith knew that was the only way to have the younger ones see what they were doing. They haven't been to many weddings. So they really didn't know what to do at first.

Meredith watched as Mackenzie walked down the aisle first. Then it was Abby and Jake. Once they were done, it was Sam's turn. She turned back to her mom and smiled before she headed down the aisle.

Once she was at the front, it was Meredith's turn. Meredith smiled as the music started playing. She walked down the aisle, tall and proud. When she reached Derek, the reverend started. "We're gathered here today to unite these two loves, Derek and Meredith. If there is anyone who feels these two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence so the reverend continued. "Derek and Meredith had written their own vows. Meredith, you can go first."

"Derek, I fell in love the moment I met you. I didn't know if we would be together at first. Now that we are standing here, I know this is real. I love you," Meredith said.

"Meredith, I know this has been a challenging road for the both of us. There will be tough times ahead. I know we will get through them together. I love you too," Derek replied.

After the exchanging of the rings, the reverend got to her favorite part. "By the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the reverend said.

Derek and Meredith kissed as their guests clapped and cheered. Afterwards, they had a small party back at the house. Meredith was chatting with Christina and George when she noticed that Sam was missing.

Meredith excused herself to go find Sam. She hoped that she wasn't getting into trouble again. She pushed that thought out of her mind instantly. Since Sam came home, she had been back to her old self.

Meredith went upstairs. She then saw that Sam's door was opened up a crack. Meredith knocked as she pushed the door opened. "Hey, what are you doing?" Meredith asked, seeing Sam on her bed. She had something in her lap.

Sam jumped. "I went through the albums and found your wedding album. I was looking through it."

Sam scooted over so Meredith could sit next to her. "There're you with Aunt Lexie. She was watching you that day."

"You and Dad are the perfect couple," said Sam as she saw a picture of Derek and Meredith together in front of the church.

"Thanks," Meredith replied.

That night, Derek and Meredith were in bed when Meredith sighed happily. "That was a great idea to renew our vows."

Derek nodded. "I think the kids really got into it."

"I know Sam did," Meredith replied.

"Don't tell me she's thinking about marriage already," Derek joked.

Meredith giggled as she cuddled up to him. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Derek replied.


	45. Sweet Sixteen

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Grey's. I only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Sweet Sixteen**

Meredith, Mackenzie and Abby were busy in the kitchen. Meredith was making Sam's birthday cake and the little girls were dying to help. So she couldn't say no. She watched them carefully since they were still young yet.

Sam then came downstairs. Her sisters happily told her happy birthday. "I can't believe that my baby's sixteen today," Meredith said as she gave Sam a hug.

"I'm not just sixteen. I'm sweet sixteen," Sam corrected her. "Will you get this finished in time for my party?"

"Of course, we will. I have a couple of helpers so it will go a lot faster," Meredith told her. Sam finally convinced her parents to have her first boy/girl party. Meredith and Derek would supervise it from upstairs again.

This time, the children would stay home. However, they were going to be upstairs as well. Meredith and Derek were going to let the children watch a couple of movies in their room.

"Will I be able to meet this Michael of yours or have you moved on?" Meredith asked.

Sam smiled. "No, it's still Michael. I was actually dancing with him when I fainted on the floor that one time. We're just friends, though."

"Angel, I was wondering something. Last year, you told me that Michael was Rachel's brother's friend. When I went over to Ms. Hall's place, she only mentioned Rachel," Meredith said, crossing her arms.

Sam turned red. "Ok, I lied. Rachel's an only child. I only said that to try to put your mind at ease. I guess it didn't work, did it?"

"It did until now," Meredith said before giving her daughter a smile. "Eat your breakfast."

Later, the doorbell rang and it was Rachel and Alyson. They had come over early to help decorate. "Come on in. Sam will be down soon," Meredith told them.

Just as the family was finishing up, they heard the doorbell ring. The family hurried upstairs as Sam answered the door. Meredith was about to join the family in her room when Derek went past her. She stopped even before he reached the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to get a drink," Derek replied.

"Nice try. You just want a look at Michael, don't you?" Meredith asked.

"Well yeah," Derek admitted. "After all, he is the guy that our daughter has a crush on."

"It's just a crush. If she wants to date this guy, she will come and ask us. But stay away until then," Meredith told him.

"What happened to the mom who freaked out over a little truth or dare?" Derek called as he went into his room.

Meredith followed him. "She now knows that she can trust her daughter," she replied as she gave Derek a smile.

A few hours later, Rachel knocked on the door. "We're ready for the cake and ice cream," she told them. As soon as she saw it, the little ones rushed out of there.

Sam was nice enough to let her brothers and sisters go to a part of her birthday party. When she asked when the right time was, they immediately wanted to be there for the cake and ice cream.

As they went downstairs, Derek told Rachel to point Michael out. Meredith stopped them before she could. "Don't even think about it," she warned before she went to the kitchen. She and Rachel then brought the cake out.

Sam smiled as she blushed. "Make a wish," Abby cried. Sam then closed her eyes and blew out her candles. Everyone applauded. Derek then cut the cake and passed out pieces. As the pieces were being passed around, Meredith noticed that each of the children was talking to one of Rachel's friends. Everyone seemed to fall in love with Mackenzie and Abby.

After the party, Sam was about to clean up when Meredith stopped her. "It's your birthday. Just sit back and relax," Meredith told her.

"Thanks for letting me have the birthday party. It was a wonderful present," Sam replied.

Meredith started to smile. "Actually, that's not your birthday gift. You have another gift from us," she said.

Sam looked at her, surprised. "Really? What is it?"

"Your dad and I talked about it. We thought if you would like to, you could go visit Aunt Addy and Uncle Mark all by yourself next summer," Meredith replied.

Sam was shocked. "You mean it?"

Meredith nodded. "If you are going to become a baby doctor like Aunt Addy, then you should know all you can before college."

Sam hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Mom! I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I know it's not until next summer. But I can't wait. I'm going to go call Rachel and Alyson right now and tell them the good news," Sam said and left the room.

Meredith looked over her shoulder and saw Sam hugging Derek before she left the room. "You're right. That was better than getting her a car," Derek joked as he sat down besides her.

"I know our daughter well," Meredith replied.

"She's sixteen. You know what that means," Derek said, turning to her.

Meredith nodded. "College is right around the corner."

Just then, Sam came back downstairs. "Thank you for the best birthday yet!"

"Happy birthday and may you have many more," Derek said.

"Happy birthday, Angel," Meredith added, even though she was unhappy. However, she didn't let her voice show it. Instead, she tried to put on a happy face. Inside, she was sad that her daughter was growing up.


	46. Stay off the Road

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Stay off the Road**

Sam squeezed Meredith's hand. "You'll do great," Meredith told her.

They were at the DMV. Sam was going to get her driver's license. Even though she passed Driver's Ed with flying colors, she didn't know if she could pass the driver's test. So Meredith was there for support.

"Sam Shepherd?" called the clerk behind the desk. Sam stood up, looking at her mom one last time before following the person through the front door.

Meredith passed the time by skimming through the magazines. She was too nervous to read articles. For the past few months, Sam had practiced with Meredith. She knew how to park, to slow down near schools and what to do at four way stops. So Sam knew what to do. But she was still apprehensive about the driver's test.

A half-hour later, Sam arrived back. "Well, did you pass?" Meredith asked, coming over to her.

* * *

"We're home," Meredith called through the house. Derek and the rest of the children came in the hall to greet them.

After greeting them, Derek asked them the question. "How did she do?" he asked.

Sam didn't answer at first. She then held up her driver's license for the family to see. "I passed! I'm officially a licensed driver," Sam squealed.

Her siblings cheered as her father hugged her tightly. "Let's all go out for ice cream," Derek said. "I'm buying."

Everyone hurried out to the van. It took a little bit before everyone was ready to go. Luckily, it had gotten easier each year since the children were growing older.

When they got to the ice cream shop, it took forever before Derek and Meredith were able to give their orders. The older ones knew what they want. However, Mackenzie and Abby still couldn't choose right away.

As they ate, Meredith started to talk about old times. "I'm not sure if you remember this, but I used to pick you from preschool. Then we would go get ice cream."

Sam nodded. "I remember. That was so much fun. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to those days just so I could be a kid again."

Meredith looked at her. "What would you do over again?" she asked.

She could see that she stumped her daughter with that question. Sam really had to think about it before answering. When she did answer, it wasn't the answer Meredith was expecting. "Truthfully, I wouldn't change a thing."

Meredith was surprised. "Really? Why's that?" she asked suspiciously.

Sam didn't have to think to answer that question. "Even though I experienced things like chickenpox, had to stay in the hospital a couple of times, and got in trouble a couple of times, the good events outweighed the bad events," she replied.

"Wow, that's good advice. Did you learn that from your Aunt Addy?" Meredith asked. Even though she asked the question, she already knew the answer.

Sam nodded. "She told me that when I ran away. That was another thing that convinced me to come back."

"Your Aunt Addy gives good advice," Meredith replied.

Sam couldn't help but agree. "She really does. Of course, she's nothing compared to you," she told her mother.

Meredith smiled. "Really?" Sam nodded. She then hugged her daughter tightly.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Derek asked, coming over to them. The two nodded and followed their family back to the van.

* * *

"How was your day?" Meredith asked as Sam and the rest of the crew came through the door. It was the day after Sam had gotten her driver's license.

Sam tried not to smile. "Well, all my friends are teasing me that they will stay off the road now," she replied.

Meredith laughed. "I don't blame them." Sam shot a look at her. "I'm kidding."

"So do you think that I could borrow the car tonight?" Sam asked. Meredith should have known that was coming. Sam was being a little too happy. Usually, that meant she wanted something. Meredith was about to answer when her daughter continued. "I promise that I'll be really careful driving."

"I guess I really can't say no, can I?" Meredith asked.

Sam hugged her tightly. "You're the best."

Later, Derek arrived home. "Did I just see our daughter drive off in your car?" he asked as he kissed Meredith.

"Yes, you did. She wanted to go to the bookstore. I couldn't say no," Meredith replied. "I told her to drive the speed limit for awhile until she get used to driving."

Derek shook his head. "Wow, Sam's driving. It seems just like yesterday when she was in preschool."

Meredith nodded. "I know. She's growing up so fast."

Meredith was playing a game with the two youngest when Sam came back through the front door. "I'm back," Sam called. She finally found her mother and sisters in the living room.

"Is my car all in one piece?" Meredith joked.

Sam smiled and tossed her car keys to her. "I love being out on the road. I never thought I could feel so free," Sam said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Well, now you can go on errands for me," Meredith told her. She wasn't sure how Sam would react to that.

"I don't care. I can drive!" Sam cried.

"Just promise me that you won't give your friends a ride for awhile," Meredith said. "You just got your license."

"I promise," Sam replied.


	47. Working Girl

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Working Girl**

Sam groaned. "Mom, why can't you just let me borrow some money?" she asked.

Meredith sighed. "Honey, you're sixteen. Usually, teenagers your age go out and find a job," Meredith replied.

"There's too much competition," Sam moaned.

"I thought you loved competition," Meredith said, looking at her.

"This is different. We're not playing a game," Sam replied. She then looked thoughtful. "Do you think I can get a job at Seattle Grace somehow? After all, I am going to be working there someday."

Meredith laughed. However, she knew her daughter had a point. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't guarantee anything."

Sam hugged her mother tightly. "You're the best."

Meredith looked at her. "Don't thank me just yet. After all, I have to see if there are any openings."

* * *

Meredith heard footsteps at the front door. She knew her children came home once again. Meredith knew that Sam would ask about the job. She was surprised when Sam started talking about school instead.

Meredith stopped her as she went back into the other room. "Sam, we need to talk."

Sam turned around and nodded. "I know." They then grabbed seats at the kitchen table. Before Meredith could say a word, Sam started to speak. "Mom, I have been thinking about a lot of things over the past few days. I realized that I need to find a job by myself. After all, I can't rely on you and Dad forever. I wish I could, but I can't."

Meredith nodded. "I know how you feel. I wish you were little again so you would need me. Instead, I have to face that you need to learn to do things on your own. I can't do them for you."

"I know you can't help me with a job. But can you help me with the applications?" Sam asked.

"Of course I can," Meredith replied as Sam pulled out some applications from her backpack. "How many do you have?" she asked as she glanced through them.

"I have five. I got them the other day when Rachel and I went to the mall," Sam replied.

"That's a good start," Meredith said. She then glanced at one of them and then smiled at her daughter. "You decided to apply at Build-A-Bear?" Sam nodded. "I think that would be the perfect place for you."

"I know. That is the place that I want to work at the most," Sam said.

"You can't go wrong. After all, you love kids. You even made Blackberry there," Meredith replied.

After filling out applications, Sam was satisfied especially with her application for Build-A-Bear. "Wish me luck tomorrow." She was going to turn in the applications then.

* * *

"Where's Sam?" Derek asked when he arrived home. It had been a few weeks since Sam had turned in her applications.

Meredith groaned. "I forgot to tell you. I don't know where my mind has been lately. Our daughter is a working girl now."

Derek looked at her. "She got the job?"

Meredith nodded. "She got the call this morning. So she went to her first day at the Build-A-Bear store."

"Good for her. I'm glad she got a job especially at a place she wanted to work at in the first place," Derek replied.

Meredith nodded. "She was so excited that she couldn't wait. I told her that she couldn't let her grades slip because of this."

"She's a straight A student. I don't think she would want to break it now," Derek said.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Later, Sam came home smiling happily. "How was your first day at work?" Derek asked. He and Meredith were cuddled up on the couch.

"I loved every minute of it. I love the smile on a kid's face as they pick out their stuffed animal, stuff it, name it and pick an outfit for it. It brought back memories of when Mom and I used to go. All of my co-workers are so nice to me. It's the best even though I don't get paid just yet."

"You're now part of the working field. Congratulations," Derek said.

"Thank you. I'm tired. So I'm going to go to bed. Good-night," Sam replied. She then hugged her parents before leaving the room.

"Out of all the places that she would have picked, I'm glad she picked that place," Meredith said.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, she really loved that place when she was little."

"Did you know she still has the black bear that we bought from there?" Meredith asked.

Derek shook his head. "I didn't know she kept that."

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I see it in the corner every time I go in her room. I don't think she'll ever give her away. She loves that bear too much."

"It's probably because we got her hooked on bears ever since Addison gave her Pooh." Meredith had to agree. "However, I think it was the right decision to make Addison her godmother. It let Addison have a mother-daughter relaionship that she wanted even if it wasn't her child."

Meredith nodded. "Yes, it did." She then looked thoughtful.

Derek turned to her. "What's on your mind?"

Meredith smiled proudly. "A few weeks ago, she told me that she was planning to work at Seattle Grace Hospital someday." She had hoped that her daughter would want to work there. After all, Ellis and Meredith both completed their residency there. Why not the third generation as well?


	48. Sam Takes Off

Author's Note: This is the chapter of when Sam "takes off" for her LA trip. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Sam Takes Off**

Meredith woke up early, earlier than usual. It was summer. It was also the day that Sam would be gone for two weeks in LA. Meredith was the one who was going to drive her to the airport.

Meredith went downstairs to make Sam's breakfast. However, Sam couldn't even eat. "I can't believe I'm flying by myself!"

"I can't believe that you are going to be gone for two weeks," Meredith said.

"Are you going to miss us?" Mackenzie asked Sam. Her siblings were willing to get up early to say good-bye to her.

Sam nodded. "Of course I am. I'll call every day. I think I will bring back a present or two." Her sisters cheered when they heard that.

After breakfast, Sam packed the last of her items away. She then said good-bye to her siblings before she hopped into the car with Meredith. Derek was going to stay behind with Noah to watch the younger ones. They thought it would be too much if they brought the whole family to the airport.

"Have fun," Derek called as Meredith pulled out of the driveway.

Once they got into the airport, they first checked the flight. "It looks like your flight is on time so far," Meredith said, checking the flight status.

Meredith and Sam sat down for a little bit. However, Meredith could see that Sam was anxious to go. So she hugged her tightly before Sam started walking through the airport security. Meredith waited until she couldn't see her before she started heading back to the car.

Sam kept her promise by calling every day. She told her family about visiting Addison's hospital and observing her. Sam loved that part because she got to see her Aunt Addy at work. She saw all of Derek's and Addison's friends again. Addison made sure that she still had fun by taking her to Universal Studios and Sea World. She told them that she missed them and was still bringing back presents.

Meanwhile, Meredith and Derek both agreed that it was somehow a little more quiet than usual. They weren't used to having four children. In fact, they haven't had four children for very long. They went straight to five in a-year-and-a-half after Mackenzie was born.

While Sam was gone, the children caught the flu. So Derek and Meredith spent the days, taking care of them while making sure they didn't catch it themselves. Usually, Derek and Meredith didn't mind when the children passed around illnesses. Chicken pox and colds were easy. However, it was nothing compared to the flu.

Derek and Meredith were glad when the children were mostly over it by the time Sam was coming home. However, Derek and Meredith still didn't allow the children to go to the airport. Instead, they would greet her when she gets home.

"Mommy, why can't we go?" Abby whined.

"You're still recovering and I don't want your sister to get sick," Meredith replied as she got ready to go. "Now you be good for Daddy. I'll be back with Sam in a few hours." She kissed her children and Derek before heading out the door.

Meredith waited impatiently. Finally, she saw Sam. Sam went over and hugged her mom tightly. "How was your trip?" Meredith asked after they pulled away.

"It was so much fun," Sam replied and started to tell her mother all about Los Angeles. She didn't even let her mother get a word in until they reached the baggage claim.

"Let me guess, you want to go next year?" Meredith asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, next time I want all of us to go. Once, we went shopping at a mall. I couldn't enjoy myself. Every little thing reminded me of someone back home. I almost wanted to bring the whole mall with me."

Meredith laughed. "Well, I hope you bought a few souvenirs for yourself."

Sam nodded. "You gave me plenty of money so I could. I bought a T-shirt and a mug with my full first name on it."

They continued talking as they left the airport. They talked all the way home. When they got home, they immediately celebrated Sam's homecoming. After a few minutes, Abby asked that question that she had been waiting to ask. "Did you bring us presents?"

"Of course," Sam replied and brought out her bag. Her gifts were little magnets or something like that with their names on them. However, her siblings didn't care. They just were happy that they got presents. Derek and Meredith even received a gift.

As her family opened up their presents, Sam repeated her story to the rest of the family. She also brought tons of pictures. Derek and Meredith looked at them first while Sam talked with her siblings.

Later, Meredith checked up on Sam, who was unpacking. "I'm sure you'll be happy to get back to work and see your friends."

Sam nodded. "I start work back up tomorrow already."

"So do you still think you want to go in the medical field?" Meredith asked.

Sam nodded again. "Oh yeah. I would love to work with pregnant moms."

"I'm glad you had fun. Now, you just have to decide which college or university you want to go to," Meredith said.

"The problem is that there are so many," Sam replied.

Meredith smiled. "Don't worry. We'll find the right school for you."

"Then it's on to Harvard," Sam replied.


	49. Sam Gets A Boyfriend

Author's Note: I thought it was time for Sam to have a boyfriend. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Sam Gets A Boyfriend**

One summer day, Derek and Meredith took the children to the park. Even though Sam and Noah were a little too old, they were willing to come along.

It had been a few weeks since Sam had come back home. For awhile, she stayed away from her brothers and sisters because they were still recovering from the flu. Now, they were all better and ready to go out again.

As they came to a playground, they heard someone call Sam's name. The family turned around to see a guy come over to them. Meredith recognized him as one of Sam's friends who had attended her party last year. "Hey Sam," said the guy coming up to them.

"Ryan, these are my parents, Chief Shepherd and Dr. Grey. This is Ryan Garrett," Sam said, introducing them.

"It's nice to see you again, Chief Shepherd," Ryan replied as he shook Derek's hand. Derek looked confused. "You found me in a closet with Sam."

Derek then looked Ryan over. "Wow, you really grew up."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks. I was just going to play some basketball. Do you, Noah and Jake want to join me?"

"Can we, Dad?" Noah asked as he and Jake ran over to them.

Derek smiled. "Sure, it can be two-against-two. Don't worry. We'll go easy on you," he replied.

After the guys left, Meredith turned to Sam. "Is that the same Ryan you had a crush on in junior high?" she asked.

Sam nodded happily. "Yeah, he and I became best friends after that incident at Rachel's," she replied.

Meredith was surprised. "Really? How come you never mentioned him before?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "We didn't really start hanging out until last year. We ended up in a few classes together," she told her. She then turned to her. "Do you think I'm ready to have a boyfriend?"

Meredith smiled. "I do. I don't think your father does, though."

Sam groaned. "He's not going to let me go out with him, is he?"

Meredith didn't say anything at first. "Let's see what your dad thinks of him first."

A few hours later, the boys came back with Ryan. "I must be going," Ryan said, looking at the time. "It was good talking with you, Chief Shepherd." He turned to the rest of the family. "It was nice seeing all of you again. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Grey." Ryan then turned to Sam. "See you later, Sam."

"Bye," Sam called as he ran off. She then turned to Derek. "So what do you think of him?" she asked.

"He's a nice guy and a great basketball player," Derek replied.

"So can I go out with him?" Sam asked.

Derek turned to her. "Absolutely not."

* * *

That night, Derek tried to talk to Meredith. She had ignored him ever since he told Sam that she wasn't allowed to date Ryan. "Meredith, she's too young." She didn't answer as she got into bed. Instead, she went ahead and started reading her book. "Come on, talk to me."

Meredith turned to him, angry. "We agreed that she could start dating when she turned sixteen. She's nearly seventeen." She then turned back to her book.

Derek knew that this was happen. However, he wasn't going to budge. "Honey, we barely know the guy. Besides, I caught him and Sam in a closet together," he protested.

"That was years ago. Besides, you said so yourself that he's a nice guy," Meredith reminded him.

Deerek looked at her. "That doesn't mean that he won't change once he starts dating our daughter," Derek said.

Meredith sighed. She couldn't believe how stubborn her husband could be. "If you're so worried, we'll talk to him and get to know him more first. Then you can decide," she replied.

Derek didn't say anything at first. Then Meredith coaxed him into saying his thoughts. "Alright, you win."

Meredith kissed him and then got up. She went out of the room and over to Sam's room. She knocked on the door and Sam told her to come in. Meredith poked her head in. "Good news. Dad finally gave in," she told her.

Sam looked at her. "How did you ever convince him?"

Meredith smiled. "I have my ways."

Sam hugged her mom tightly. "You're the best."

After they pulled back, Meredith looked at her. "By the way, whatever happened to Michael?"

Sam didn't answer at first. "I found out that he was a big fat jerk."

Meredith didn't know what to say. "Angel, I'm so sorry." She really was. She knew how much Sam liked him. However, she did hope that her daughter was just going through a phase. When Meredith saw him at Sam's birthday party last year, she had a bad feeling about him. However, she didn't tell Derek because she wanted to see what would happen.

Sam shook her head. "It's ok. Luckily, I found out before I really fell for him."

"Well, don't let all this dating affect your work. After all, it's going to be a struggle balancing work with dating. It will be even worse when you start school up again," Meredith said.

"I think I'll be ok," Sam replied.

"Well, good-night then," Meredith said and kissed Sam good-night.

"Good-night," Sam replied before Meredith went out of the room. Meredith knew that Sam was cheering in the inside because of the good news. Meredith smiled to herself. Most of the time, she didn't know if changing Derek's mind was a good decision. However this time, she knew that this was one of those times when she knew that she was right.


	50. All About Ryan

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

**All About Ryan**

Meredith and Derek were in the living room, watching television when Sam came in. "There are some leftovers in the fridge for you," Meredith told her as Sam came in the room. Her daughter just nodded.

"Did you have a good day?" Derek asked her.

Sam nodded again. "Ryan dropped me off at work. Then after I was done, we went out for awhile."

"I'm glad you had a fun time," Meredith said, glancing at Derek.

Sam was about to leave when she turned back to her parents. "By the way, Ryan's parents have invited us for a barbeque on Saturday. So you two can talk and get to know him then."

"How much do you know about Ryan besides basketball?" Derek asked.

"Well, I know he also has a big family. One of his brothers is actually friends with Noah."

"Are you talking about Ben Garrett?" Meredith asked. Sam nodded. "I never made the connection."

"What does he plan to do after high school?" Derek asked.

"He actually wants to be a doctor as well, except he wants to be a pediatrician."

Derek suddenly looked interested. "Really? I'm definitely looking forward to Saturday now."

"You'll come?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Meredith replied. Derek nodded. Sam jumped for joy and went to call Ryan with the good news.

* * *

The five of them stood on the front porch. Abby rang the doorbell. Ryan and Ben were there to greet them. They showed them to the backyard where the family was. Ryan did the introductions for the Shepherds. "Mom and Dad, this is Sam. These are her parents Chief Derek Shepherd and Dr. Meredith Grey. Then these are Sam's brothers and sisters, Noah, Jake, Mackenzie and Abby."

Ryan's parents shook their hands. Mr. Garrett did the talking. "I'm Tom and this is my wife Jennifer. These are our children. You already know Ryan and Ben. This is our daughter Emily. She's home for the summer." Derek, Meredith and Sam shook hands with her.

"I'm attending University of Washington for a teaching degree," Emily said proudly.

"Good for you," Meredith replied.

"Please sit," Mrs. Garrett said, gesturing to the lawn chairs. Meredith grabbed a seat as the children went off to play. Derek stood over with Mr. Garrett by the grill. "I'm sorry you can't meet our two oldest, Jack and Andrea. They couldn't make it today."

Meredith and Mrs. Garrett talked some more as they went back in the kitchen. Meredith learned that Mrs. Garrett was a stay-at-home mom until recently. Then she decided to go back to school. They continued talking and learning about each other. They also talked about raising five children.

Once in awhile, Meredith would glance over at Derek and Mr. Garrett. Derek and Mr. Garrett seemed like they were in a deep conversation about something. She even saw Derek laugh more than once.

Soon, it was time to eat. The children were rounded up. They sat down and Derek didn't even object when Sam sat next to Ryan. However, he did drill Ryan about his hobbies and such. Meredith gave him a look when he was going too far.

After a big lunch full of hotdogs and hamburgers, the children ran off to play again. Derek then sat and talked with Mr. Garrett again. "I don't blame your husband for protecting Sam. After all, Tom did it to our daughters plenty of times," Mrs. Garrett said, who knew Derek was doing.

Meredith laughed. "Well, I'm sure it will be harder with my two youngest. After all, they will have older brothers to protect them as well." The two mothers then smiled at the children. "Ryan seems like he's a good big brother to Ben."

"He is. They are close since Jack is way older than the two of them," Mrs. Garrett replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sam and Noah are close even though they are nearly five years apart. Of course, they do have their moments of not sharing or fighting."

Mrs. Garrett nodded. "I have to tell you something. Sam was the first girl that Ryan had a crush on. He was always hoping that they would go out someday."

"I have to admit that I think Ryan was Sam's first crush as well," Meredith told her.

"I think it's cute that they both want to be doctors," Mrs. Garrett said.

Meredith nodded. "Maybe it's a sign that they should be together."

Later, it was time to leave. Nobody wanted to go, not even Meredith and Derek. However, it was getting late. "Thank you so much for coming," Mr. Garrett said as they saw them to the door.

"Thank you for inviting us," Meredith replied as she lifted up a tired Abby.

"We hope the children had fun," Mrs. Garrett said. Noah and Jake nodded. "You are welcome over here any time. We would love to have you again."

"That's very nice of you. Ben is welcome at our house as well," Derek said. Meredith smiled at him. She knew that was a sign that Derek liked not only Ryan, but his family as well. She could see that Sam also understood the sign.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived home. "What did you think of Ryan and his family?" Sam asked her parents. She mostly meant Derek and Meredith knew that.

Derek pretended to think for a moment. "I like them. I approve of you and Ryan dating." Sam quickly hugged her father. "However, it would be a different opinion if he breaks your heart."

Sam looked at him. "What if I break his heart?" she joked.

"I have no problem with that," Derek replied.


	51. Derek Resigns

Author's Note: Just a warning: I'm going to end the story after Sam's senior year. It's her junior year now. By the way, thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Derek Resigns**

Meredith finally was able to sit down for her lunch break after a long morning. She had two surgeries. Then there was an emergency that came in that she handled. That took awhile. Now, she could finally sit down and eat. Christina and Izzie sat down next to her. "So how long Sam has been with Ryan now?" Izzie asked.

"According to Sam, it has been five months and counting," Meredith replied. "I think they're such a cute couple."

Izzie smiled. She then asked the question Meredith knew was coming. "How is Derek taking it?" she asked.

Meredith shrugged. "He's keeping an eye on them. I tell him that he has to stop. Otherwise, he will wear himself out. He won't be prepared for Mackenzie and Abby. He told me that he's not as worried for them. After all, their boyfriends will have to get past Noah and Jake first."

"I can't imagine what that's going to be like."

Meredith sighed. "Those years are going to be more challenging than now because there will be two of them. Of course, the good thing is that they are close in age. Anything Mackenzie will go through, she will help her sister get through it. They are best friends, just like Sam and Noah are. Poor Jake is stuck in the middle. However, Noah does help his brother because they are the only two Shepherds boys."

"Ever think about having another one to even it out?" Izzie asked.

Meredith shook her head. "No, we are done. Five is enough to handle."

Just then, Alex joined them. "How's my little man?" Alex asked. Ever since Derek and Meredith named Jake after him, he always wanted to know what was going on with him. They also made Alex Jake's godfather.

Meredith then told him all about Jake. Then she went onto the other kids. Meredith was grateful that her friends were willing to listen as she talked about the kids. Of course, most of her friends loved the children. Even Christina showed her soft side once and awhile. It wasn't very often though.

"You are so lucky. You have such wonderful kids," Izzie said. Meredith smiled to herself, knowing that she was right.

When Meredith got home, she hurried up and got the chores done. Meredith looked at the calendar to make sure that there wasn't anything planned. Now that the kids were all in school, they had all sorts of activities. Luckily, there was nothing going on that night.

She then got a text message from Sam. She was going to go to work. Then she'll be home. Meredith then asked her if she had finished her homework. Sam texted her back that she had.

Years ago, Derek and Meredith figured out that Sam had a photographic memory, just like her Aunt Lexie. So it was easy for Sam to get good grades. Meredith had a feeling that she will be her class valedictorian.

Meredith then heard the children come in except for Sam, of course. She greeted them before sending them to do their homework. Meredith went from room to room, helping each of them with their homework. Time flew by and soon, Meredith started supper.

For once, Derek came home in time for supper. His children greeted them before Meredith told them to go back to the table. "Do you want to eat now or should I save it for you?" Meredith asked.

Derek shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said before he headed upstairs.

The children looked at each other. "Well, let's eat," Meredith said as she sat down. She didn't want to worry them.

Noah turned to Meredith. "Is Dad ok?" he asked.

His mother nodded. "Yeah, I'll check on him later," she replied. She knew how worried Noah could get about his dad. Once supper was over, Meredith started to help the children clean up.

However, Noah stopped her. "We can take care of it."

Meredith smiled gratefully. She knew that Noah wanted her to check up on Derek. "Thank you. I appreciate that." She then hurried upstairs to the bedroom. She knocked on the door and Derek told her to come in. "Hey, are you ok?"

Derek didn't answer at first. "I'm quitting," he replied.

Meredith looked at him. "What?" She couldn't believe what he just said.

Derek sighed. "I can't take it anymore. I deal with stuff that I don't want to. When I come home, I'm too tired to do anything. I don't even see the kids anymore. So I'm going to quit and give the job to someone else."

"You're going to do this without even consulting me?" Meredith asked. She still couldn't believe it.

"Meredith, it's my decision," Derek replied.

"I understand that. It affects all of us though. What are you going to do? You can't stop being a surgeon. It's your job," Meredith said.

"I'm going back to my old job," Derek replied.

Meredith looked confused. "Derek, I don't understand. Why are you going back to your old job now? It's been years since you made Chief." She then realized that he hadn't been the same since Richard's death.

"I feel like this is the right time."

Meredith just nodded. "If you feel that way, I can't stop you."

"I know you're upset with me because I didn't tell you. I just thought of this myself a few hours ago. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he asked.

Meredith smiled. "There is one way."


	52. The Dating Crisis

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**The Dating Crisis**

Sam stomped in the kitchen. Meredith didn't say anything as Sam continued to do everything loudly. "Ok, what's wrong?" Meredith asked. She knew that everything her children came home angry or upset, something happened at school.

"I hate my biology teacher," she said angrily as she sat down at the table.

"I thought you loved Mr. Miller," Meredith replied, confused.

"I did until today," Sam said. "We were assigned partners for our bug project. Alyson and I were paired up."

"I don't see the problem. You and Alyson are friends," Meredith replied.

Sam sighed. "That's not the problem. I found out that Ryan got assigned to his ex-girlfriend, Jamie."

Meredith nodded, now understanding the problem. "I see."

"What if they decide to get back together?" Sam asked.

Meredith looked at her. "When were they together in the first place?"

"They were together last year. However, Jamie was the kind of girl who didn't stick on a guy very long. Ryan knew that. However, he thought she changed. When he realized that she didn't, he broke up with her," Sam explained.

"What makes you think that they will get back together now?" Meredith asked.

"You should have seen the way Jamie was. She was all over him. Ryan didn't really notice. I did. Ryan had the nerve to invite her to our table today," Sam replied.

"How long is this bug project?" Meredith asked.

"It's two long weeks," Sam replied. She groaned. "Why did Mr. Miller have to put those two together?"

"Angel, you know Ryan wants to be with you. They're just doing a project together. You'll see," Meredith said, trying to reassure her.

"I hope you're right," Sam replied before she left to go upstairs.

Over the next few days, Meredith heard all about Jamie getting close to Ryan. Sam told her how Jamie flirted with him all the time. Sam had to let her sit with her group of friends. Nobody at the table really liked Jamie. They only tolerated her for Ryan. She even had to let Ryan cancel their date so Jamie and Ryan could work on their project together. Sam didn't feel like it was ever going to end.

Meredith just told her to hang in there. Sam then asked her a question she didn't see coming. "Is this how you felt with Aunt Addy came in and took over?"

Meredith didn't know how to answer that at first. After all, it was unexpected. She finally decided to be honest. "Yeah, I did."

Sam groaned. "I knew it. Ryan's going to choose Jamie over me."

Meredith went over to her. "Angel, this is a completely different situation."

Sam shook her head. "No, it's not. It's just like you and Dad! Ryan's going to choose her over me! I'll be left behind just like you were!" She was about to go up to her room when her mother stopped her.

"Sam, listen to me. Ryan loves you. I know he does." She didn't know how she could convince Sam.

"How do you know that? I know he said he loves me. But how do I know that is true love?" Sam asked. "I'm only seventeen. How do I know that Ryan and I will be together after high school?"

Meredith then realized what had been bothering her daughter for the last few days. She told her to come over and sit on the couch with her. Sam did. Meredith looked at her daughter hard. "Is that what you are afraid of, you and Ryan not being together after high school?" Meredith waited for an answer. Finally, Sam nodded. "You never know. Besides, you made it this far without fighting. It's been seven months now, right?"

Sam didn't answer her. "It's just that I don't want to lose Ryan as a boyfriend. Of course, I'm more afraid of losing him as a friend," Sam told her.

Meredith looked at her knowingly. "I have a feeling that that won't happen. You two have been best friends for awhile now. Something big would have to happen to ruin it," she replied.

Sam still wasn't convinced. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to compete with these other girls," she said.

Meredith knew what to say to that. "Angel, you're only competing if you let them get to you," she replied.

Sam sighed. "I guess you're right. I guess I'm thinking of what happened with you and Dad at the beginning with Aunt Addy."

"Do you trust Ryan?" Meredith asked her daughter. Sam didn't even have to think about it. She just nodded her head. "Then get all those thoughts out of your head this instant. He will come back to you after this project is over."

Sam looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Her mother nodded. "I'm absolutely positive."

* * *

Sam burst in the room, smiling proudly. Meredith knew something good must have happened. "Hey, how was school?" she asked. She had a feeling that she already knew what had happened. However, she wanted to make sure.

"The bug project is finally over," Sam replied happily. She kept smiling as she continued telling her mother the good news. "I won't be home tomorrow night. After work, I'm going to go out with Ryan. We're going to celebrate those two tough weeks we were separated."

"What did I tell you?" Meredith asked. She smiled as Sam left the room to go do her homework. Meredith felt pretty proud of herself. She and Sam both got through the first dating crisis.


	53. Another Teenager

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Another Teenager**

The last few months of school were filled with school activities for Derek and Meredith to go to. Jake, who just turned eleven, was on the soccer team. He had decided to try it after he saw Sam playing in her games. The basketball season was over for the twelve-and-a-half-year-old Noah. Mackenzie, who just turned nine, and Abby, now seven, still were young yet. However, Meredith was busy with helping with their school events and going on their field trips with them.

"I can't wait until the school year is over," Meredith told Izzie one day at lunch. "Of course, that means that there will be just a few more summers with Sam."

"Has she thought about which college she wants to go to?" Izzie asked her.

Meredith nodded. "Sam wants to go to the University of Washington. We are already starting the application process."

"Is she and Ryan still together?" Izzie asked.

Meredith nodded. "Yep, it's amazing because they haven't fought really except that little bit during that biology project."

"What are you going to do when you have another teenager in the house?" Alex asked as he came over to them and sat down.

"I don't even want to think about it. After all, Noah doesn't turn thirteen for two more months yet," Meredith replied.

"The two months will go by fast though," Alex pointed out.

* * *

The two months did go by fast. Pretty soon, the family was getting ready for Noah's birthday. For his thirteenth birthday, Noah wanted a party with his friends. He really didn't want his sisters around. However, he was going to let Jake stick around. Meredith knew that she was going to have to find something for the girls to do.

"Good morning, Mom," Sam said as she came downstairs.

"Hey, are you going to stick around and hang out with me and your sisters today?" Meredith asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for your sisters to wake up and see what they say. I have a feeling that Abby wants to go to the Build-A-Bear. So we might be heading over to the mall today," Meredith replied.

"I don't mind. After all, I love that place." Sam then sighed. "I probably will have to quit once I start college."

Meredith didn't have a chance to reply. Noah came in, smiling happily. "I can't believe you're thirteen."

"You're officially a teenager now," Sam added.

"Hopefully, I won't be as much trouble as this one was," Noah replied.

Meredith shot a look at him. "Noah Shepherd, that was totally uncalled for."

Noah then apologized to Sam. "Sorry, I had to."

"You are so lucky that it's your birthday," Sam replied as the rest of their siblings came to the table.

"Mommy, can we go to Build-A-Bear?" Abby asked. Meredith and Sam exchanged smiles.

"I want to go to the bookstore," Mackenzie added.

"We'll go right after lunch," Meredith replied. "Sam, you can invite Rachel or Alyson or even Ryan if you want."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, I think I'll invite Ryan. Rachel is busy with her mom. Alyson's still on vacation with her family."

"Where did they go?" Abby asked.

"They went to Colorado to visit relatives," Sam replied. She then went back to the original subject. "I'll call Ryan and see if he doesn't mind going with a bunch of girls to the mall."

Later, Noah's friends started to arrive. Meredith told Noah that they were going to leave once Ryan came with Ben. Shortly after that, they arrived and Meredith left with the girls and Ryan.

Sam walked with her sisters while Ryan walked behind them with Meredith. "Just out of curiosity, how are teenage boys different from girls?" Meredith asked him.

Ryan told her all about being a teenager, at least from his point of view. "Just remember to be patient with Noah. After all, guys don't like to express their feelings like girls do. By the way, you might want to set an age limit on dating."

"Thanks for the advice," Meredith said.

Ryan just nodded. "Glad I could help out." He then walked to catch up with Sam while Mackenzie and Abby walked back to their mother.

After that, they started browsing in the different stores. They went in the bookstore for Mackenzie. They went to Build-A-Bear for Abby. Sam said hi to her co-workers before following her family out. The girls then went into Claire's for Sam while Ryan stayed outside.

Meredith then told Ryan if he would want to go anywhere before they would head to the fast food court for supper. Ryan knew where he wanted to go and led the girls to Hot Topic. Meredith waited outside with Abby while the older three went in.

After eating pizza, the five headed back to the house. They arrived just in time for cake, ice cream and presents. Derek, Meredith, Sam and Ryan passed out pieces of cake before sitting down at the kitchen table. Mackenzie and Abby were with them since Noah and his friends were in the other room.

Just like every night, Meredith and Derek talked while they cuddled up in bed. "Noah is thirteen today. Do you know what that means?" Derek asked.

"He's a teenager," Meredith replied.

Derek nodded. "I just hope that we won't go through the same things we did with Sam."

"Every child is different," Meredith replied. She then changed the subject a little bit. "So are you ok with our son dating?"

Derek smiled. "He can date all he wants."

"He's not dating until he's sixteen," Meredith told her husband firmly.

Derek looked at her. "Meredith, come on. He's a guy."

"Sixteen, we set it for Sam. It's only fair that we set it for him and the other children as well." Meredith knew that Derek wanted Noah to have special treatment because he was his firstborn son. However, Meredith wasn't going to let this rule go.

"Fine, but if he wants to group date, he will be allowed to do it anytime until then," Derek said, bargaining with her.

"Deal," Meredith replied.


	54. Sam Accepted

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't forget to review especially since it's getting near the end of the story! There's also a poll in my profile about what story I should do next! So please vote or voice your opinions when you do a review!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Sam Accepted**

Derek came down for breakfast when he noticed his oldest daughter was missing. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"She's getting ready to school shop with her friends," Meredith replied, not looking up from pouring coffee.

Derek looked at her. "Are you ok with that?" Her tone told him that she wasn't ok. Meredith always did love back to school shopping with Sam. For the last few years, Meredith had invited Mackenzie and Abby along with Rachel and Alyson. This time, Sam wanted to go with her friends alone.

Meredith didn't say anything at first. "I knew it was coming. I just wish it didn't come so fast," she said finally.

Derek hugged her tightly. "You still have Mackenzie and Abby," he reminded her.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, it's just I don't want our daughter to leave yet. I know we still have nine months before that happens. However, those months will go by fast."

Before her husband could reply, Sam came in the room. As she grabbed some breakfast, she started talking. "Mom, are you sure you don't mind me going school shopping with Rachel and Alyson?"

Meredith shook her head. "It's fine. Go with your friends."

Sam smiled as she finished the last few bites of her toast. "Rachel and Alyson are going to pick me up any minute. May I have the credit card?" she asked.

Meredith looked at Derek. "You promise to not let anybody else use it?" Derek asked as he pulled one of his credit cards out.

Sam nodded as she took it. "Thanks, Dad. I'm leaving then. I'll text later to tell you what I'm doing." Her parents nodded as she left the room.

Derek and Meredith then got ready for their own shopping day with the other kids. However, it was going to be shopping more for school supplies than clothes. Derek was going to take the boys while Meredith was going to take the girls. It was a busy day. However, all the kids were able to get their school supplies.

Hours later, Sam arrived back home. She and her friends had picked up lunch at the food court. Once she got home, she modeled her new outfits for her family. Noah and Jake didn't stick around. So Sam showed off her new outfits to her parents and younger sisters. She had bought two new complete outfits along with a couple of accessories.

After modeling them, Mackenzie and Abby went off to play until dinner was ready. "Could I help?" Sam asked.

Meredith smiled. "Of course you can."

As they were working, Sam started up the conversation. "This is going to be the best year ever!"

"Why's that?" Meredith asked.

"It's senior year! It's the last year of high school! Who wouldn't get excited about that?" Sam asked.

Meredith let Sam talk and talk about the good points of her senior year. She didn't really get a word in until after Sam was done talking. "Why don't you get your sisters? It's their turn to set the table tonight."

After dinner, Sam and Meredith sat down on the couch while Noah and Jake cleaned up. Mackenzie and Abby were in their bedrooms while Derek had to go back to the hospital for a night shift.

"I can't believe you are going to a senior in a few weeks," Meredith said.

"Yeah, I'm so excited," Sam replied. She then looked at her mother. "Do you know what the best part is?" Meredith didn't answer. She just let Sam finish. "The best part is that Ryan and I will be together when we attend University of Washington together next year."

Meredith then remembered something. "That reminds me. This came in the mall for you today," she said as she got up and went to the kitchen. She went over to the pile of mail and dug through it. She pulled out a thick envelope. "It's from the University of Washington."

Sam tore it open. She read the letter quickly and then looked at her mother. "It's official! I'm definitely in! I found a couple of days ago on my account. I just didn't think it was true until now."

"Congratulations. Your dad and I are very proud of you," Meredith replied.

Sam smiled proudly. "I can't wait to tell my friends tomorrow especially Ryan. I'm going to see if he's online now and tell him," she said before getting up off the couch.

Meredith just sighed. She knew Sam getting accepted to University of Washington meant that she was really leaving. She didn't want her to. However, she didn't tell Sam that. Instead, she tried to put on a brave face.

Meredith stayed up for Derek. Finally, he came home. "Hey, was everything ok?" Meredith asked as she greeted him.

"It was busy. Eventually, we got everything settled," Derek replied as he cuddled up to Meredith on the couch.

"Sam got the official letter today," Meredith told him. "She's going to University of Washington."

Derek smiled. "She did? Good for her."

"Yep, she's going to college next fall," Meredith replied. She was then quiet. She hoped that her husband didn't notice. She was wrong.

Derek looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Meredith was quiet only for a moment before speaking. "It's just that she's really not a child anymore. After all, she's supposed to turn eighteen next month. I don't know if I want her to go."

"It's good for her to go out in the world. Don't you think it's time?" Derek asked.

Meredith sighed. "Yes, I think she's more than ready to go," she admitted. "She really wants to go. I just hope that she doesn't make the same choices I made."

Derek knew what she meant. "I don't think she's a party kind of girl," he replied. They then looked at each other, remembering Sam's past mistakes. "Maybe you should go talk to her." Meredith was already off the couch.

Meredith knocked on the door and Sam told her to come in. "Angel, I think we need to talk about college." She sat on the edge of Sam's bed and told her about her college years. "I just want you to know that college will be a challenging time. Just remember that you can't get rid of stress by partying."

"I'll remember," Sam promised.


	55. Memories

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO, check out the poll on my profile! Vote OR voice your opinions when you do a review!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Memories**

"Mom, we have to get going," Sam hissed as her mother took another picture of Sam and Ryan.

"Just one more," Meredith replied. Rachel's mom was getting remarried and Rachel had invited Sam and Ryan to the wedding. Finally, they were able to leave and Meredith saw them to the door.

After that, Meredith went to clean out some boxes in the storage closet. She had the house to herself. The rest of the family was with their friends. Derek was out of town. However, he would be back by that evening.

Meredith started to search through some boxes. They were definitely stuff to get rid of. As she went further in the storage closet, she came across a box that she hadn't seen in a long time. She saw that it was Sam's baby items. She opened the box and saw the baby clothes that Sam used to wear.

Her hear melted when she saw Sam's baptism dress. It made her think back to that day. She remembered how nervous she was that everything had to be perfect. That was also the first time she met Derek's mother.

Meredith then thought back to the day Sam was born. _Meredith pushed once again and cried out in pain. She then opened her eyes and saw their baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl," said Addison even though she didn't sound as happy as she should have. The two nurses helped clean her off. Addison then gave the baby to Meredith, who was smiling away._

Meredith thought how easy it was to name her_. "So what shall we name this little one?" Derek asked. There was a long silence. Meredith suddenly spoke up. "I like Samantha, Sammy for short," Meredith replied finally. "Samantha Shepherd is quite a mouthful," Derek said, trying it out. "Then her middle name should be short," Meredith replied. "What about Samantha Marie?" Derek said. "That's short and sweet." "Samantha Marie Shepherd, I like it," Meredith said, smiling. _

Meredith was glad that she didn't have to go back to those days when she was waiting for Derek to divorce Addison. Even in the beginning, they worked together with the decisions that involved Sam like when they were trying to figure out whether to use hospital daycare or not.

Meredith remembered Sam's fifth birthday when she spent the day with her. She still remembered what Sam said at the end of the day_. "Did you have a great birthday?" Meredith asked. Sammy nodded. "My favorite part was being with you." Meredith smiled._ Meredith still thought of that every day because it reminded her that she was a good mother.

She then thought of when she had to tell Sam about her mother. _Sam was confused. "I don't get it. If you and Grandma Ellis didn't get along, why did you tell me about her being a great surgeon?" she asked. "Well, I had a rough childhood. I wanted to put it behind me and forget about it. Besides, you practically grew up in that hospital. It would be hard not to tell you," Meredith replied._

However, she felt better afterwards. Derek was right. Sam did need to know about her grandmother. That day reminded Meredith that she wasn't her mother. She wasn't going to be her mother. Sam helped her realize that.

Meredith's thoughts went back to the awful fight that they had the night of Sam's surgery. _Just then, the doctor came in. She smiled when she saw them. "As I mentioned before, Sammy will have to stay overnight for a few days. Have you decided which one will stay with her?" "I will," Meredith replied. They had talked about it a few days before. Sammy was a lot closer to Meredith than Derek. "Are you sure because I could stay with her? I haven't seen her all day," Derek said. "I wonder why," Meredith snapped._

Meredith shivered. That fight caused their big argument. The argument scared Sammy. _Meredith held out her arms and Sammy went into them. "Are you and Daddy going to get a divorce?" she asked in tears. Meredith shook her head. "Of course not. We just had a little fight. That's all."_

She couldn't believe that Sam was going to graduate in a few months. Meredith was right. The months did go by fast. Soon, Sam will graduate and will be gone. Meredith wished that it wasn't happening. It was too soon.

She knew that time had passed when she heard a familiar voice. "Mom, we're home," Sam called from the hall.

Meredith hurried out of the storage closet to greet Sam. She saw that Ryan was with her. "Hey, how was the wedding?" Meredith asked.

"It was so beautiful. Rachel's mom looked gorgeous. You should have been there. So what have you been doing?" Sam said.

"I have been cleaning out the storage closet. Come see what I found," Meredith said and showed them over to the big pile of boxes. Meredith led them over to the box she had been staring at.

Sam gasped when she saw the Winnie the Pooh bear. "You kept this?" she asked, surprised. "Isn't this the bear Aunt Addy sent me?"

"Yep and you loved it. You slept with it until you were at least eight. Then you told me to put in your box of baby stuff so nobody else would get it. So I did." Sam then told Ryan the reason it was so special to her. "Yeah, Addison sent you many presents over the years. You wouldn't let go a single one of them."

"Will I meet her someday?" Ryan asked.

"She might come for graduation," Sam replied. She then put the bear back in the box. "Come on. Let's get a snack." She dragged her boyfriend towards the kitchen.

Meredith looked at the bear one last time. She knew that she would never get rid of the bear. After all, it was pretty special to Sam. Meredith then closed the box and moved it back into the closet. She then shut the door. Meredith knew that was enough daydreaming for one day.


	56. A Hard Decision

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! You can find in my profile. ALSO, don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**A Hard Decision**

"Sam, we need to talk," Meredith said. "I think you are taking too many activities this year. After all, you are on Student Council, National Honors Society, the yearbook and the paper, not to mention dating Ryan and still working. I know it's almost the end of the year. However, I think you really need to quit an activity or two." She then looked at her friends, who she was practicing on. She couldn't tell what their expressions were. "How did that sound?"

"Why are you telling her now?" Izzie asked. "Why can't you just let it go? School's going to be over soon."

"I think it's becoming too much for her," Meredith replied. "Her grades are still the same. It's just that she is trying to keep up with the work that the school activities she's involved in. She's falling behind and I want her to make the choice of what to do."

"How come she's doing all these activities in the first place?" George asked as he joined them.

"She keeps saying that it's her senior year. Besides, she felt like she could handle another activity like the school paper," Meredith replied.

"What about taking a break from Ryan?" Izzie suggested.

"Are you kidding? Every time they were separated before, Sam was afraid that someone would try to take Ryan away from her."

"I thought she got over that," Callie said as she grabbed a seat.

"She did. However, she still has that worry sometimes," Meredith replied.

"Why can't these kids be like us? There's no drama in our lives," Christina said. Her friends laughed, knowing that it wasn't true. However, it sounded funny.

Meredith was able to get off early and picked up Mackenzie and Abby at the school. Sam, Noah and Jake were staying after school for their activities. Meredith knew that it would be awhile before Sam came home. So she helped the girls with their homework while she kept practicing what she was going to say to Sam.

The boys came home first. They told their mother about their busy day. Later, Sam came home, exhausted. "Sam, could you come in here please?" Meredith asked, catching her at the stairs.

Sam nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen. Meredith repeated the same thing she had told her friends except Sam interrupted her when she told her to quit. "I'm not quitting! How can I when all my classmates are depending on me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Angel, you can't take all these activities," Meredith said.

"Mom, I have it all planned out. Let me fix it," Sam replied.

Meredith didn't say anything at first. "Ok, I will let you fix it," she said finally.

The next afternoon, Meredith heard the front door open. She looked at the time. Everyone had come home by then except Sam. She was surprised when Sam came in the kitchen. "Honey, aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

Sam didn't answer at first. Meredith gave her the same look she always did to get her husband to talk. "I quit my job at Build-A-Bear."

Meredith looked at her. "What? Why?"

Sam avoided her eyes. "I knew it was too much. Besides, I need a break from working for awhile."

"Angel, I'm proud of you. I know it was not an easy decision to make," Meredith replied.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." She then changed the subject. "I'm going to go to do my article. I'm a little behind."

Meredith just nodded. "Alright, supper won't be ready for awhile."

At supper, Sam was quiet. Obviously, she was still upset about quitting. Meredith had a feeling how to cheer her up. However, it would involve telling her another secret that she had kept from the children. She felt it was time to let Sam know, though.

"Noah, could you and Jake do the dishes tonight?" Meredith asked.

Jake groaned. "It's Sam's turn though," he protested. He never did like doing dishes when he didn't have to.

"She'll do the dishes tomorrow night," Meredith replied. "Sam, could you please come with me?" she asked.

Sam followed her upstairs to her bedroom. "Sam, do you know what my hardest decision was?" she asked as she shut the door.

"It's probably whether you wanted to keep me after Dad left you for Aunt Addy," Sam replied.

Meredith shook her head. "I thought about it. Then I could never do that to you. I wanted you, even if I had to become a single mother."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

Meredith nodded. She then got serious. "I want to tell you another secret that I kept from you and your brothers and sisters."

Sam suddenly perked up. Even though the secrets that her mother told her weren't always pleasant, she loved learning about them. It meant that her mother trusted her to keep them a secret. It was their special bond and Sam knew that it would never break.

"Do you remember when your dad left right after Uncle Richard's death?" Meredith asked. Sam nodded. "Do you know why your dad finally came back?" Sam shook her head. Meredith took a deep breath before speaking. "I found your dad drinking in his old trailer. He never did sell it even after he and Addison moved in a house." Meredith then knew she was getting off track. She then went onto her story. She then told Sam the secret. "I gave your dad an ultimatum. He can either divorce me or come back home."

"Wow, I can't believe you would do that," Sam said.

"Well, it was my hardest decision ever," Meredith replied. "I felt so upset afterwards. I was afraid that I made the wrong decision."

"That's how I feel," Sam said.

"Honey, I know it may seem like you made the wrong choice. However, you know you needed to take an activity out. It just happened to be work," Meredith replied. "This is probably the hardest decision you made so far. However, it won't be the last one."

"Is there any way I can avoid the pain afterwards?" Sam asked.

Meredith smiled. "Angel, making decisions is just part of life. Since you are nearly an adult, you are going to be making a lot more decisions."

"How will I know if it's the right one?" Sam asked.

"Well, some are going to be easy and some are going to be hard. You just have to go with your gut feeling," Meredith replied.

Sam just nodded. As her mother left, Sam stopped her. "I'm not sure if this is the right way to say this." Her mother looked confused. "I'm glad you decided to keep me."

Meredith smiled. "So am I."


	57. The College Party

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't forget about the poll! The poll will determine how I end this story! So vote! Please don't forget to review either!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**The College Party**

"Hey, how was your trip?" Izzie asked when Meredith came over to her friends. For Spring Break, the children insisted on going to Los Angeles. So the seven of them packed their bags and left shortly after school was out. They stayed with Mark and Addison while visiting the sights. They went to Universal Studios and Sea World.

"It was so much fun. I'm glad that the children suggested it." Meredith then brought out pictures. Izzie snatched them away from her and started to look through them. Then Callie came over and wanted to see them. So did Alex. They gushed over the pictures.

"Noah really looks more and more like you especially his hair," Izzie said to Meredith.

"I know. He has the Grey features while Sam is definitely a Shepherd. Jake, Mackenzie and Abby are a mixture of us," Meredith replied. "Of course, now it's back to school for all of them. They aren't exactly happy about that."

Meredith picked up the youngest two once again. For once, Sam came home right when her brothers did. She burst in the room. "Mom, guess what?" She didn't let her mom guess. "I have been invited to a college party."

Meredith looked at her. "Who invited you?"

"Do you remember Ryan's sister Emily?" Sam asked. Meredith nodded. "This is her party. She's going to have it on Friday night. So can I go?"

"I don't know. Those college parties can get out of control. Then there's beer and older guys. So I don't think you should go. Besides, you're only eighteen."

"Mom, I'm not going to drink. We already had that talk. Besides, I'm going to have to get used to those parties in the fall anyway."

"I'm going to have to talk to your dad about it first." Sam accepted that answer and left the room.

After much discussion, they decided that Sam could go. However, they talked to Emily. She assured them that there would be no beer. She wasn't even allowed to drink since she wasn't quite twenty-one yet anyway.

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving," Sam called.

"Now remember what your dad and I told you," Meredith said, coming in the room.

"Don't drink anything that smells funny. Stick close to Ryan and Emily," Sam replied. Her parents reminded her the safelty rules over and over for the past week. She rolled her eyes. "I know. Everything will be fine. It's not like it's one of Rachel's parties."

Meredith didn't have a chance to answer since the doorbell rang. "Have fun," she told Sam as she went out the door.

"I will," Sam replied as she followed Ryan to the car.

Hours later, the two parents were cuddled up on the couch when they heard a few noises outside. They went to the front door and saw that Sam was trying to bring a drunken Ryan in the house. "What happened?" Derek asked.

"Some of Emily's friends snuck in the beer. By the time Emily and I realized it, Ryan already had a few drinks. He wanted to drive me home. I wouldn't let him," Sam explained.

"You did the right thing," Derek said as he helped her bring Ryan in the house.

"I didn't want to bring him back to his house. I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Garrett would take it well," Sam said.

"How many drinks did he have?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. He told me that he had at least a few. However, he was drunk when he said it," Sam replied.

"Let's get him to the bathroom," Meredith said. Derek and Sam then led him to the downstairs bathroom. They got there just in time.

After calling Mr. and Mrs. Garrett, Meredith set up a place on the couch. Derek decided to stay with him to make sure that he was going to be ok. So he grabbed an armchair and settled down for the night.

Meredith and Sam went upstairs. "You showed good judgment tonight. You didn't drink and didn't let Ryan drive tonight. Your dad and I are very proud of you."

"I feel bad for Emily," Sam said.

"Well, we can't always stop those people who want to crash parties. However, we can help people who need it."

"Is Ryan going to be ok?" Sam asked.

Meredith nodded. "I think he will be. He'll have a headache tomorrow. Your father will probably lecture him. He'll probably be in trouble with his own father. He may be grounded, but he will be alive."

* * *

The next morning, Meredith tiptoed downstairs. She saw that Derek had left a note, saying that there was an emergency at the hospital. Meredith knew that he could never turn away a person in need.

She then heard a groan in the next room. "What happened?" Ryan moaned as he looked around. Meredith went over to him. "Dr. Grey, what are you doing here?"

"I live here. Sam brought you to our house since you couldn't drive. You were too drunk," Meredith replied.

Ryan groaned. "I thought the punch tasted funny." He then looked at her. "Do my parents know?"

"Sam said that Emily probably will tell them," Meredith replied. "Now, are you hungry?"

Ryan nodded as he got up from the couch. "I think I'll just have toast."

Meredith nodded. "Toast it is." She then continued to make breakfast.

As Ryan sat at the table, Sam came in the room. "I'm so sorry about last night," Ryan apologized. "I should have known better."

"I'm just glad that you're ok," Sam replied. She then sat down beside him. They started chatting as Meredith put their breakfasts in front of them.

After awhile, Ryan knew he had to get home. "It's time to face the music." He turned to Sam. "Thank you for not letting me drive." He turned to Meredith. "Thanks for letting me stay, Dr. Grey."

Meredith smiled. "You're welcome. Drive safely."

Ryan nodded and Sam walked him out. Once she came back in, Meredith noticed the strange look on her daughter's face. "What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. I have a funny feeling that something happened at that party besides Ryan drinking," Sam replied.

"Why would you say that?" Meredith asked.

"Well, Ryan and I were together for awhile. Then I saw him talking to a few of Emily's guy friends. Then I lost him. When I found him again, that was when we found out about the punch. So I guess I'm just wondering what happened in those two hours where I couldn't find him," Sam replied.

"Angel, you worry too much," Meredith told her. Her daughter knew she was right, even though she didn't want to admit it.


	58. A Rumor

Author's Note: Please keep voting and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**A Rumor**

Meredith stared at the shopping list. Most of the items were crossed off. She just had to get a few more items before heading home. She then grabbed a couple of cans and threw them in the cart before she moved the down the aisle. She was so busy with her own thoughts that she didn't even watch where she was going. She gasped as she heard a little crash and snapped back into reality. She looked up and started to apologize when she saw who it was.

"Mrs. Garrett, it's you," she said, surprised. She didn't know why she was surprised since it was a public place. However, it wasn't every day that she ran into someone she knew. "It's been too long." Even before Sam brought Ryan home the other night, she hadn't heard much about Ryan or his family. Even Noah haven't mentioned Ben and that was unsual. Of course, she knew that Ryan was still grounded according to Sam.

Mrs. Garret smiled. "Hello, Dr. Grey," she replied. "How are you?" Apparently, she didn't even care about her shopping cart.

"I'm fine." Meredith then went to the dreaded subject. She didn't want to say it. However, she knew that she had to discuss it. "I suppose you heard about Emily's party and Ryan's mistake."

Mrs. Garrett nodded. "Emily told us the whole story." She shook her head. "Her father and I were not happy. We should have known better to let Ryan go to that party. It was obvious that someone was going to sneak in beer. However, he told us that he promised that he would be responsible. I still can't believe that he got himself drunk."

"I'm just glad that Sam caught Ryan before he was any worse. If he drove home, that would have been a disaster," Meredith said. She then noticed the look on Mrs. Garrett's face. Even though she didn't know Mrs. Garrett very long, she knew the face. She looked worried. "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Mrs. Garrett didn't say anything at first. "I do hope you don't repeat this to many people especially our children." Meredith had a feeling that the next sentence wouldn't be good. However, she let Mrs. Garrett continue. "According to Emily, there's a rumor going around about Ryan and what he did at the party."

Meredith had a feeling what she meant. "Do you think he did anything crazy at the party?"

Mrs. Garrett shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I did." She looked at Meredith closely. "Did Ryan mention anything to you the other night when he was at your house?"

Meredith wished she had an answer. Instead, she shook her head and told her the truth. "No, he didn't. Of course, he was drunk and couldn't really think straight."

Mrs. Garrett sighed. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. After all, it is just a rumor," she said. "Anyway, I want to thank you and Dr. Shepherd for taking care of him for us."

"It was no trouble at all," Meredith replied.

The two then noticed that people were wanting to get around them. The two mothers knew it was a sign that it was time to say good-bye. "Well, it was good to see you again," Mrs. Garrett said before pushing her cart forward.

Meredith nodded. "We should run in each other more often."

Mrs. Garrett laughed. "I'll see you later, Dr. Grey."

Meredith nodded. She then tried to get their conversation out of her head. However, she couldn't. It was just too much that Ryan could have done something stupid. After all, she and Derek had the same problem, only it was a one night stand.

She still remembered the day that she found out that he was going to work at Seattle Grace as her boss. She was so shocked. Then the things got more complicated when Addison came along.

As the day passed, she couldn't get the rumor out of her mind. She thought back to those crazy parties she used to go to. Meredith knew that this party would only be the first of many. Hopefully, Sam would show good judgment every time.

Meredith went back to reality only to make sure the family didn't know. She knew that she couldn't tell Sam. She had enough problems. She didn't need this riding on her shoulders. Luckily, nobody noticed, not even Derek. He had too much on his mind as well.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Meredith told Christina and Izzie about the rumor. She knew she could trust them. Besides, she couldn't hold onto the secret anymore. It was hard enough to keep the secret from the family. She knew she couldn't keep it from her friends as well.

When she was done, she waited for her friend's answers. "It's just a rumor. It doesn't mean that it's true," Izzie pointed out. Even though that was the same thing Mrs. Garrett said, Meredith still wasn't convinced.

"I know. But if Sam finds out, it would devastate her. After all, I was the one who told her that she was worried for nothing." She then went back to the original subject. "Derek, Alex and even Mark will kill Ryan. I don't want that to happen," Meredith said.

"I do," Christina replied. Meredith and Izzie shot glares at her. Even after all these years, she can still make a bad joke in a serious conversation. "It would be fun to see a fight like that."

Meredith just rolled her eyes. Then she turned serious. "I just don't want anybody tell Sam about the rumor just in case," Meredith said. "So promise me that you won't tell her." The two promised even though they didn't agree with her.

"I still think you're making too much of a big deal out of this," Izzie replied.


	59. Derek's Wrath

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Derek's Wrath**

Meredith was helping Mackenzie and Abby with their homework. She then heard the front door slam. Meredith knew it was Sam and it wasn't good. "Do you think you could do a few more on your own?" Meredith asked.

Her daughters nodded and Meredith went to check on Sam. She caught Sam at the stairs. "Hey, what's up?"

"There's a rumor going around about Emily's party," Sam replied.

"Really, what is the rumor?" Meredith did her best to keep a straight face. She did it well since she had years of experience.

"He had sex with one of Emily's friends. I knew that there was something going on. I just didn't want to believe it," Sam replied.

"Wait a minute, Angel. You don't even know that it's true. After all, it's just a rumor," Meredith told her gently.

"Mom, two college guys saw them together in the bed," Sam protested.

"That doesn't mean anything happened," Meredith replied.

"How do I know that? After all, he was drunk," Sam pointed out before she went upstairs.

Meredith sighed. She knew that this would happen if Sam found out. It was just a matter of time. She just hoped that Derek would never find out. Otherwise, he would kill Ryan.

When supper rolled around, Sam didn't really eat. Derek noticed that and Meredith tried to cover it up. However, Sam told him the truth. "Ryan and I got into a fight."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you will make up sooner or later," Derek said.

"I'm not sure that we will. It was a pretty big fight," Sam replied.

"Well, all couples fight. I'm sure that it may have seemed like a big fight when it was no big deal."

"No, it was a big deal," Sam replied.

Meredith stopped her daughter right there. "Sam, why don't you wait until after supper to explain to your dad about it?" she suggested.

Derek looked at her hard. "What did Ryan do?"

"Noah, take Jake and your sisters upstairs now please," Meredith ordered. She really didn't want the younger ones to hear the rest of the conversation. Luckily, Noah got the hint and the rest of the children disappeared in the other room.

"What did Ryan do?" Derek repeated. "Don't tell me that he got Sam pregnant." He meant it as a joke. However, he saw the serious looks and knew he had made a mistake.

Sam shook her head. Then she told him the rumor. "He denied that it happened. But there won't be any proof for a few more weeks," Sam said.

"I should have known not to trust him. I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind," Derek replied, getting up.

Meredith stopped him. "We're not going to jump to conclusions. Maybe nothing happened."

"I don't care. He already pushed my buttons when I found he was drinking. Now, he's really going to feel my wrath," Derek said angrily.

Meredith tried to calm her husband down. "Derek, I know you're angrily. But this is Sam's and Ryan's problem. We're not going to butt in," she said.

"Are you crazy?" Derek asked. "He cheated on her, not to mention he was drunk while doing it." He pushed past Meredith and went to grab his coat. "I'm not going to let some teenage boy hurt my daughter any longer."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about it. I knew you would react this way," Meredith replied. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing her mistake. Unfortunately, Sam and Derek noticed it as well.

"You knew about the rumor?" Sam asked, coming over to them.

"You kept this from me? We tell each other everything," Derek added.

Meredith answered the questions one at a time. "I didn't want you to worry," She told Sam. She then turned to her husband. "I didn't want you to go out and do this."

"Meredith, I can't believe you kept this from me," Derek replied.

"I know how overprotective you are of Sam. I knew your reaction to this wasn't going to be the best. So that's why I kept it from you. I'm sorry," Meredith said.

Derek didn't say anything at first. "Sam, go upstairs please." His voice was tough but firm. Sam looked at Meredith before she headed upstairs. As soon as they heard the door shut, Derek looked at his wife.

Meredith knew he was furious. "Derek, I'm sorry. I was only thinking of Sam. She would have been devastated and I was right."

"What about me? What's your excuse for not telling me?" Derek asked.

"I knew you would be furious. You would go over and forbid him to talk to Sam ever again," Meredith replied.

"Is that really such a bad thing? He needs to stay away from our daughter. After all, he slept with another girl!"

"We don't know that. It's still just a rumor," Meredith protested. She didn't know how many times she had to say that.

"It's a rumor that probably got started because two eye witnesses saw them together," Derek replied angrily. "What does that tell you?"

"We don't know what really happened at the party," Meredith said.

Derek just shook his head. "I give up with you. Believe what you want. I'm done." He then put his coat back on the rack and went upstairs.

Meredith sighed. She stopped her husband from going over to Ryan's. However, she didn't stop them from having another fight. She knew that Derek wouldn't let her sleep in the bed with him that night.

Later, she grabbed her pillow and a blanket from the hallway closet. She then noticed that Sam was in the hall behind her. "Mom, I have been wondering something. You and Dad had a lot of fights over the years. How is it that you and Dad are still married?"

Meredith told her to take a seat on the stairs. Sam did. Meredith sat next to her. "I know we had some major fights. However, the reason we got through it was because we wanted to. It was just a fight. It's better to forgive than continue fighting. Besides, your father and I love each other. There's no stronger reason than that."

Sam smiled. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to protect me." She then turned serious. "Do you think I should forgive Ryan?" Sam asked.

"Rumor or no rumor, it's better to forgive him," Meredith replied.

"What about Dad? Is he going to forgive you?" Sam asked.

Meredith nodded. "It'll be tough. But I know he will."


	60. Parting Ways

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Keep reviewing and polling!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Sixty**

**Parting Ways**

It did take a little bit. However, Meredith and Derek eventually made up. Derek realized that he couldn't always fix Sam's problems. She had to take care of herself. He also knew that Meredith was just trying to protect their daughter.

That night, they had their usual make-up sex. They then lay in bed, cuddled up under the covers and talked. "I love it when we do this," Meredith said, smiling.

Derek laughed. He then changed the subject to a topic that Meredith hoped that he wouldn't ask until later. "Sam was quiet tonight. Any reason why?" he asked.

At first, Meredith didn't reply. She then knew that he had to know. She had promised him that there wouldn't be more big secrets. "Don't get mad, but Ryan broke up with her," she replied. She waited for his reaction.

Surprisingly, Derek didn't get upset. Instead, he just looked at her. "What? Why?"

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know why. Sam came home early today. After a little bit, she told me that Ryan broke up with her. She told me that he needed some space. However, I think he felt guilty that he made a mess of things and didn't want to hurt Sam any longer," she replied.

"Did you talk to Sam about it?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I went to her room after I left her alone for awhile. She seemed to understand about the break up. However, I think she was hiding the pain. After all, they had been together for almost two years."

Derek just shook his head. "Poor Sam, first break ups are always the worst."

Meredith looked at her husband. She was surprised he was taking it so well. "Ok, what's with you? Why are you so calm?"

Derek knew his wife would ask him that. "I have to admit that they didn't seem like a couple. They seemed like you and George than me and you. Then as time passed, I started to think that they were really the perfect couple. I'm sorry that it ended so soon," he said.

Meredith turned to him. "Really?" She was very surprised that her husband was saying this. He was so protective of Sam, even after she started dating Ryan. He always wanted to be the one who drove them to dances or the movies. It took him awhile to let Ryan drive Sam anywhere.

Derek nodded. "I was just getting used to that boy until this whole thing with the party started. Now, I'm not sure what to think of him."

Meredith had to agree. When she first met him, he was an average guy. As the months passed, she got to know him. He was so sweet and kind. He was patient and caring. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend for Sam.

"I wouldn't know either," Meredith replied.

* * *

Meredith was shopping with her daughters. It had been a few weeks since the break up. Sam was moping around the house ever since. She seemed grouchy and snapped at her siblings so much that Meredith had to intervene and punish her. After awhile, the whole family couldn't take it anymore. So Meredith thought it would be a good idea for her to come with her and her sisters to the mall.

They first went to a few clothing stores before Mackenzie and Abby wanted to go to the bookstore. As the two younger ones wandered around, Sam grabbed a magazine and sat on a bench. She hadn't said much the whole time they were at the mall.

Meredith sighed. So far, the shopping trip wasn't cheering Sam up. Meredith knew that Sam must be really depressed if she wasn't enjoying herself. When she was younger, a shopping trip always cheered her up right away.

Meredith then knew that the only way for Sam to be cheered up is to talk to her. So Meredith went over and sat down next to her. "I know you're not in the mood. However, you tell me everything. Talk to me," Meredith said.

Sam didn't say anything at first. She didn't even look up from the magazine until Meredith encouraged her to speak up. Sam finally put her magazine down. "It's all my fault. I was the one who wanted to go to the party. If I didn't do that, then we still would be together."

"As someone once told me, we can't play the What If game," Meredith replied.

Sam nodded, remembering that she had told her. "I know. It's just that I know he broke up with me because of the rumor."

"Well, he didn't want you to get hurt any longer," Meredith said.

Sam sighed. "This might sound crazy, but I thought Ryan and I were going to be together forever."

Meredith smiled. "I don't think it sounds crazy."

Sam looked at her. "You don't?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, you may be eighteen and still young yet. But you were in love with him. I could tell. You had that same sparkle in your eyes when you were with Ryan that I have with your father," she said.

"Do you think it was real love like you and Dad?" Sam asked.

Meredith nodded. "I think it was. People marry their high school sweethearts all the time. Of course, it's not as common as it was years ago."

"Do you think Ryan and I still have a chance then?" Sam asked.

Meredith nodded. "Your father and I got back together after his divorce from Aunt Addy. So I don't see why you and Ryan couldn't get back together even if it does take awhile."

Meredith could see that made Sam feel better. "Thanks, Mom," Sam said, smiling. "I know it might not happen. But I'm going to keep my chin up, no matter what."

"That's the best way to do it," Meredith replied. "Now, come on. Let's go find your sisters. We'll go get some ice cream."

"I'd like that," Sam said, getting up.

"I thought you might," Meredith replied.


	61. The Prom Part One

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Sixty One**

**The Prom Part One**

"Honey, you look beautiful. You should pick that one," Meredith told Sam. Along with Lexie and the younger Shepherd sisters, they all wanted to help Sam pick out the perfect prom dress.

"I don't know. I thought that the pink dress was pretty," Lexie said.

"I'll go with this one," Sam said, admiring the light blue dress that she was trying on. "I love it."

Even though Sam and Ryan weren't together any more, Sam still had promised her girlfriends that she would join them for prom. After all, she was nominated for Prom Queen this year. So she felt like she had to go.

After a long day, they arrived home with the dress and a pair of matching high heels. Sam then modeled her dress to her father, who said that she looked beautiful. Sam now couldn't wait for the prom.

* * *

On that day, Meredith took Sam to get a manicure and pedicure. She had her fingernails and toenails painted blue to match her dress. Then they drove over to Callie's, who promised to help her with her hair. As Callie was working with her, Meredith went off and did some errands.

"Well, what do you think?" Callie asked as she was finishing up. Sam's hair was up and so fancy.

"I love it. What about you?" Meredith asked.

"Me too," Sam replied smiling.

A few hours later, it was almost time for Sam to leave. After she had everything on, she went downstairs to model the complete outfit for her family. She even had some blue earrings in. "You look like a princess," Abby commented.

Sam smiled proudly. "Thank you."

She then posed in her dress as Meredith took a few pictures. "I wish we didn't have to work on your prom night," her mother moaned.

"You'll be off on graduation night though," Sam reminded her. That was true. Derek and Meredith made sure that they would be off work that night. They wouldn't dare miss their daughter's graduation. In fact, all of the hospital family members were taking off that night so they could watch Sam graduate.

Meredith smiled as the doorbell rang. Jake answered it and there was Rachel, Alyson and a few other girlfriends. They then modeled their dresses for the Shepherd family. "You all look beautiful," Derek said.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd," they chorused. There were more pictures after Meredith convinced Sam to pose for a few more. Finally, Sam told her parents that they had to get going for supper.

Meredith gave her daughter a hug before she left. "Have fun," Meredith called as Sam went in Rachel's car.

"I will. I'll call you later with my plans," Sam called back before she closed the door.

"How come they didn't take a limo?" Abby asked. "I thought everyone does."

Her parents and older siblings tried not to laugh. "They decided not to," Derek replied gently. Abby seemed satisfied with that answer.

After Sam left, Derek and Meredith had to get the other kids ready to spend the night with their friends at their houses. Somehow, Derek, Meredith and their friends got their schedules arranged to work at the hospital on the same night.

For once, Derek and Meredith got out the door on time. Meredith was glad that that got easier as the years went by. She didn't miss those days one bit when they were running late for an event.

The two parents reached the hospital shortly after six. They immediately went to work since there were a few traumas that came in. They didn't have a break until a few hours later. Meredith grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria and sat down at a table.

"I can't wait to see the pictures of Sam in her prom dress," Izzie said excitedly as she took a seat next to Meredith.

"You should have seen her," Meredith replied. Callie then came over to the two. "Callie did a great job with her hair."

"It was nothing," Callie replied, shrugging. "I was happy to do it for her."

Meredith looked at her. "Are you kidding? Sam absolutely loved it," Meredith told her.

Izzie then changed the subject to Sam and Ryan. "How's she doing since the break up?" she asked.

"She has her good days and bad days," Meredith replied. "I think today was a good day." She then heard a beeping noise. She looked down at her beeper. "Excuse me, I got to go."

After she handled that case, she was able to catch Derek in the hallway. "Hey, it's a busy night, isn't it?" he asked.

Meredith nodded. "Now that it has slowed down, we have some time for us time, don't we?" she asked.

A few minutes later, Derek and Meredith were in the supply closet, doing hard kisses. They were able to have a few minutes alone before Lexie interrupted them. "What is it?" Derek asked her as the two straightened up.

"There're a few traumas coming in," Lexie replied.

"Can't you and Alex handle it or something?" Derek asked.

At first, Lexie didn't answer. "Well, the reason I got you is because…it happened at Sam's high school," she replied.

Derek and Meredith looked at each other. "What happened?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I just know that there was an incident," Lexie told him.

Derek and Meredith hurried out to the emergency room. Their friends were already outside, waiting for the ambulances. "Does anyone know what happened?" Derek asked as he went through the double doors.

Everyone shook their heads. They all knew that something happened at Sam's high school. However, nobody knew what it was. "I'll kill Ryan if he got Sam hurt," Alex threatened.

Meredith called Sam on her phone. "Sam's not answering her cell," Meredith told Derek after she arrived outside.

"Keep trying," Derek replied.

Meredith nodded. She waited as the phone rang and rang. Meredith kept trying. "Sam, where are you?" Meredith asked herself.

To be continued...


	62. At the Hospital Part Two

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**At the Hospital Part Two**

Meredith was going to try for the thousandth time when the first ambulance pulled up. "What happened?" she asked as the medical team pulled out a seventeen-year-old girl. Meredith recognized her as one of Sam's classmates.

"Some drunk teenagers somehow created a big car crash with other students coming out of a high school prom," one of the attendees said.

"How many are hurt?" Derek asked, coming over.

"Quite a few. We're bringing as many as we can here. Others will have to go to Mercy West," the attendee replied.

Meredith suddenly grew worried. Derek just kept busy by giving out orders as more ambulances came through.

"Meredith, go sit down. We'll handle everything," George ordered.

"I can't, not without knowing Sam's alright," Meredith replied.

"Meredith, we will come and get you if we see Sam," Lexie promised. Meredith nodded and went back through the doors. She sat down as her friends pulled in more students including Alyson and Rachel. Meredith saw that some of the students looked pretty bad. However, she didn't care. She didn't even noticed when Derek came over and sat down next to her.

"Apparently, there were some teenagers who were partying. They weren't paying attention and crashed through the front parking lot. They hit a couple of cars who were trying to leave."

"Sam was in one of those cars," Meredith said, holding back her tears. "I saw Rachel and Alyson being wheeled in."

Derek tried to comfort her. "I know. I saw too."

"Did you see Sam?" Meredith asked, hoping he did. There was so much chaos that she couldn't tell if Sam had been brought in or not.

Derek sadly shook his head. Meredith turned to the double doors when she saw parents were arriving. They started crowding the waiting room area. "I'll go and handle it," Derek said and went over to the group.

Time seemed to pass so slowly. Meredith kept looking at the double doors, hoping to see Sam being wheeled in. She long gave up on the phone. Some of the parents went over and tried to talk to her. However, she was too worried to even think about talking.

Meredith looked up for the thousandth time. She knew Derek had gone to check on the patients for parents. All of her friends were busy with the victims. So Meredith was all alone. Finally, Lexie came back. "Sam came in after awhile."

Meredith immediately turned to her. "How is she?" she asked.

"She had a head concussion. However, she's now awake and alert. So she's going to be just fine," Lexie said. Meredith sighed, relieved. "She's asking about her friends. I don't know what to tell her."

Meredith tried to think. "I think I heard Izzie tell Alyson's parents that Alyson would be fine." It was hard to remember since she wasn't focusing on them. She was surprised that she even remembered. "But I'm not sure about her other friends."

"You can go in now. I'll tell Derek when I see him that Sam's ok," Lexie said.

Meredith smiled. "Thanks, Lexie." She left as Lexie called Sam's room number. She went down through the hall until she reached the room. Sam smiled when she saw her mother. Other than a few bruises and some scrapes, Sam looked fine. Meredith went over and hugged her daughter gently. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like a thousand bricks hit me. Are my friends ok?" Sam asked.

"Well, I know Alyson's going to be fine. However, we're still waiting for the results of your other friends," Meredith replied.

Just then, Derek came in. After hugging his daughter, he told her that the rest of her friends were all going to be fine. Sam then asked Derek an unexpected question. "What about Ryan?"

Derek looked confused. "As I recall, he wasn't in one of the cars that was hit," he replied.

"Yeah, but he was standing in the street when the car came zooming through the parking lot. Did he get hit?" Sam asked.

"I'll go find out," Derek replied before he dashed out of the room.

"We made up right beforehand. I don't want this ruin it," Sam told Meredith.

"It won't. I'm sure he's fine," her mother said, trying to comfort her. It was working right up until Derek came back.

His face said it all. However, Derek knew that Sam had to hear it. "I'm so sorry, Sam. Ryan got hit with the car. He's in critical condition."

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked.

Derek didn't reply at first. "We're doing everything we can."

"Can I see him, please?" Sam begged her parents.

Derek shook his head. "The doctors are still working on him."

Meredith stayed by Sam's side as Derek went to check on the other victims once again. Once Izzie and the others found out that Sam was ok, she had visitors at all hours of the night. She was happy to see them. Howver, she was also dying to find out what happened to her classmates. Unfortunately, some didn't make it through those first few hours.

Sam mourned for them while worrying about Ryan. Finally, Derek came back and told her that Ryan is still in critical, but stable condition. She would be able to see him in the morning.

In the morning, Derek and Meredith escorted Sam to Ryan's room. Ryan was unconscious. Sam didn't even pay attention to all the machines that hooked him up. Instead, she just went over and held his hand. She talked to him.

Meredith and Derek stood in the doorway. Derek noticed that Meredith looked thoughtful. "What're thinking about this time?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about all those parents who lost their children last night. I feel for them. I feel for Mr. and Mrs. Garrett. However, I'm so thankful we didn't lose Sam," Meredith replied as Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too," Derek replied. "Me too."


	63. The Graduate

Author's Note: Getting down to the final couple chapters. Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**The Graduate**

The next few days were hard for Sam and her friends. They were all recovering over their injuries while mourning for their lost classmates. Sam had visitors every day including her siblings. Once most of the students were out of the hospital, then Sam's principal Mr. Williams had the funeral.

One of the students who were still in the hospital was Ryan. His condition has improved a little every day. However, it still wasn't even close to let him out. Sam continued to visit him every day. Luckily, Ryan was able to get out of the hospital just in time for graduation.

On that night, Meredith was so nervous. "Mom, I am the one who should be nervous. After all, I'm valedictorian," Sam told her.

"I just can't believe that my angel is graduating from high school," Meredith moaned. "It seems just like yesterday when you were born."

"Mom, stop it," Sam replied. Meredith was amazed on how she was surviving this. Sam had mourned until the funeral. She then went into action by supporting her classmates to make sure that they were ok.

"Is she always like this?" asked a familiar voice behind them. It was Addison, who came in the room. She and Mark had flown up for Sam's graduation. Then they were going to stay for a couple of weeks after that.

Sam was thrilled when she heard her godmother and Uncle Mark could come up. They didn't visit very often. Usually, Meredith and the family went down to Los Angeles. Now it was Addison and Mark's turn.

"Very funny," Meredith replied, giggling. She then pulled out her camera and took a million pictures.

"You can take the rest after graduation. Now, come on," Sam said as she put on her coat. Meredith just smiled. No matter how old she got, she always wanted to leave early so they could get there on time.

"Ok, I'm done," Meredith said and the gang headed out to the van. Once they got to the school, Sam followed her classmates down the hall while her family and Addison and Mark went to go in the gym.

Since they got there early, it seemed forever until the hospital family came. Then the time went fast and soon, the music started playing. It took awhile before Sam marched down the aisle. She gave her family a wave as she reached her seat on the stage.

When the ceremony started, Sam's principal Mr. Williams first came up and welcomed them all. He then told the crowd to have a few moments of silence for the victims of the car accident. Meredith gripped Derek's hand as they did.

It seemed long before Sam went up and spoke. The night before, she practiced in front of Meredith to make sure that it sounded ok. "Angel, it's wonderful," she had told her. Even hearing it now, Meredith felt her words touch her heart.

Once Sam's speech was over, they finally started calling out names. Finally, the family could hear Sam's name being called out. "Samantha Marie Shepherd," Mr. Williams said through the microphone.

Derek, Meredith, the family and the hospital family cheered loudly once Sam stepped up to the podium. Once all the graduates were called, Mr. Williams stepped up to the podium again. There were cheers and applause once he was done. Hats were thrown up in the air. The gym was so noisy that Abby had to cover her ears.

Meredith couldn't believe that her daughter had just graduated from high school. It didn't seem possible. Soon, she would go off to college in the fall. Even though she still had four other children to think about, she and Sam had a special relationship.

Later, Derek and Meredith did their usual cuddling under the covers. "Our daughter is now a high school graduate," Meredith said. "I'm so proud of her. I'm proud of all of our children."

"Me too," Derek replied.

"Did you know what Sam told me the other day?" Meredith asked. Derek looked at her, curious. "She told me that that rumor about Ryan having sex with another girl was completely untrue." Derek was surprised. "Emily's friend came in the hospital room, apologizing and told her the real story. Apparently, Ryan was really drunk that night. One of Emily's friends pulled him into an empty bedroom so he wouldn't hurt himself. She thought about doing it, but didn't. She knew that she didn't want to hurt him or Emily or even Sam like that."

"What about those two guys who saw them together?" Derek asked.

Meredith knew that question was coming. "Well, the boys did catch them. However, they only saw the girl putting her clothes back on. So they assumed they did it." She then smiled proudly. "Didn't I tell you he was innocent?"

Derek smiled. "I'm glad that is cleared up."

Meredith nodded. She then decided to tell him about Sam's other good news. "Yeah, Sam was also Prom Queen."

'That one I knew," Derek replied.

Meredith giggled. "Oh, did you know that Sam has finally figured out where she wanted to go for her graduation present?" For her graduation gift, Derek and Meredith promised to take her wherever she wanted, whether it was out of the states or not.

"It has to be Los Angeles," Derek replied.

Meredith shook her head. She even was surprised that that place wasn't the answer. "Nope, she wants to go to Europe."

Derek was surprised. "Really?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, she wants to do that before she's tied down with school and such. The best part is that she wants to do it with the family."

"Then Europe it is," Derek replied.


	64. Forever Your Angel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I thank everyone who have read this story and stuck with it! Please review! For now, I'm planning to write another AU Mer/Der story called Everlasting Love. But I'm not ruling a sequel out. It just won't happen right away. Again, thanks to everyone who kept reading the story!

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Shepherd children and their friends.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Forever Your Angel**

Even though Sam wanted to go to Europe, She also wanted a graduation party as well. So with the help of the hospital family, they were able to plan it quickly. A few days before they would leave, the Shepherds threw the graduation party.

Meredith was serving the punch when Addison came over. "You're the hostess. You shouldn't do that," she said.

"I suppose you're right." She then let Addison take over. Yet, she still stayed in the same spot.

"Is everything alright?" Addison asked. She noticed that Meredith was lost in space again.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I just don't want my baby to go."

Addison smiled. "You and Derek raised her well. I don't think anyone could do any better."

Meredith looked at her. "Do you really think that?"

"Ok, Sam made a few mistakes. But she's learned from them and became a better person because of you and Derek."

Meredith smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

Addison then gestured over to where Sam and Ryan were standing, talking. "So what are you two going to do with Sam and Ryan?" she asked.

Meredith shrugged. "Since they made up, we told them to take it slow. After all, college is a whole new chapter for them."

* * *

Soon, it was time for the Shepherds to go to Europe. The kids were so excited that they couldn't even get to sleep the day before. They first went to London. They saw Buckingham palace, visited the British Museum and rode the London Eye.

They then went to Paris, where Sam really wanted to go to. The family visited the Eiffel Tower and went up to the top. They went to the Louvre Museum and saw the Mona Lisa. Sam wished she could take a picture of it to prove that she saw it. Instead, she just was going to have to tell her friends. They went to see the Arc de Triomphe. Derek and Meredith were amazed how well the kids did climbing up the steps. Of course, it would be nothing compared to the steps of the Notre Dame Cathedral.

One morning, Sam had jet lag. So Derek took the boys to Napoleon's Tomb and would meet the girls later at the Notre Dame Cathedral. On their last night, the family went on an evening boat tour of the Seine River. The whole family thought it was awesome how the Eiffel Tower lit up.

When they came back, they had a little bit of time before they had to send Sam off to the university. Sam found out that she would be rooming with Rachel and Alyson since they requested to be together. They let Sam hang out with her friends for those few weeks. Then it was time for her to head up.

Meredith helped her pack. "I can't believe that this is the day you're leaving." There was a long pause. "You're really not a baby anymore. After all, you're an adult now. You've been to Europe. You're going to college. It doesn't seem possible."

"I'm still the same old Sam," Sam said.

Meredith nodded. "I know and I love you for that." She then sighed. "I guess I'll have to stop calling you Angel. After all, you don't want an old nickname like that. You're in college now."

Sam turned to her. "I love that nickname," she replied. "Mom, no matter how old I get, I'll always be your angel."

Meredith smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

Just then, Derek came in. "Hey, are we all ready to go?" he asked. Mother and daughter nodded. "Great. I'll put your suitcase in the car."

Meredith followed the two downstairs. "Are you sure you two don't want to come along?" she asked Noah. Noah and Jake had insisted on staying home. Derek and Meredith knew that they could. Noah just turned fourteen and was able to watch Jake by himself.

"Yes, we promise we won't have any parties or even burn the house down," Noah joked.

"I hope not," Derek replied.

Sam then hugged her brothers before following her sisters out to the car. The trip over was full of conversation. Mackenzie and Abby were dying to see their sister's room. Once they got there, Sam checked in and then showed her family the room.

They saw that Alyson and her parents were already there. They said hi before going over to Sam's private room. "I like your room," Abby said once she saw it.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." She then looked at her family. "I guess this is it," she said. She hugged Mackenzie and Abby first. She promised that she will call every day. "Don't let the boys boss you around. If they give you trouble, just tell me and I'll straighten them out."

Her sisters nodded. Sam then went to her dad. "Have fun, but not too much fun," he told her as he hugged her.

Sam laughed. "I will." Then she got to her mom. "Bye, Mom," she said as she hugged her tightly.

"You'll do great. The years will go by fast and pretty soon, you'll be Dr. Sam Shepherd," Meredith told her.

Sam smiled. "Yeah and then I'll be working at Seattle Grace just like you."

Meredith nodded. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Mom," she said as she gave her mother one last hug.

Meredith then followed Derek and the younger girls out of the room and through the hallway. She didn't say much as they walked. Instead, she let her daughters talk. Once they reached the car, Meredith looked one last time at the campus.

Her thoughts drifted off. Everything had changed the minute that Meredith found out she was pregnant. She was going to be a mom. Meredith still remembered the fear that she wouldn't be a good mother. Therefore, she wanted to have an abortion. If someone would have told her that she would be sending her oldest daughter off to college eighteen-and-a-half years later, she wouldn't have believed them.

However, she made the choice to keep the baby. For the past eighteen-and-a-half years, Sam was her angel, not just in the nickname, but her personality as well. She was taught to be kind and caring. She always helped people when they were in trouble. Yes, she made a few mistakes. However, she did know that they were wrong and learned from them. Therefore, Meredith knew that Sam was ready to be on her own.

"Hey, are you alright?" Derek asked.

Meredith smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." For once, she really was. "Let's go home." She then went into the car and closed the door. As they left the parking lot, Meredith leaned back in her seat. She knew that their little angel would be alright. After all, she was raised by _two_ good parents who taught her everything she knows.


End file.
